Halo: Converted
by RedDrako7
Summary: 800 children get taken by the Covenant to be trained and transformed into the condemned Converted, and set against the Spartans. I'm not good at descriptions but I'll do my best to make it a great story. Read it Halo fans! Rated T for violence and maybe other themes, not sure. I don't own Halo or its characters. (including Admiral Osman, & the Minister of Penance)
1. Chapter 1

**Converted: Children get taken by the Covenant to be trained and altered in order to counter the Spartans. I do not own Halo, its known characters, or its original plot line. The only thing I own is my characters and stuff like that. Halo fan-fiction, Sci-fi, Adventure, Comedy, Rated T, (I believe). Please be nice, I'm a fan of the Halo story-line, so I'll do my best to be true to it, but if I'm not at points, don't eat me!^_^" **

Dr. Halsey strode down the hall of the aircraft, to the Conference Room, finding the irony of the upcoming interview amusing. After all, who would have thought that the Covenant would have dredged up something like THIS? Just to combat her Spartans. A self-mocking smile flashed across her face as the old guilt and protectiveness resurfaced, but only briefly. She quickly pushed the feelings aside as she arrived at her destination.

She kept her face blank as she entered. Eight heads turned to greet her. The most noticeable and the one standing closest to her was the Arbiter, leader of the Elites who where allied with the humans. Approximately seven feet and ten inches tall standing, he easily dwarfed the other two humans in the room. In addition to his reptilian yellow eyes and the elegant silver armor, he cut an impressive figure.

Next was Admiral Serin Osman. Her brown eyes barely contained the ill feelings that she and Dr. Halsey shared toward one-another, a faint look of disgust crinkling the corners of her eyes and nose. Recently promoted, the O.N.I. agent was a sly and very influential person, who was suspected to oppose the human-elite alliance. Her stark white features and tightly pulled back hair gave her an appropriate, if unflattering, no-nonsense look.

Sitting next to the Admiral was Captain Markus Thorson, of the classified ship that they were on. He was young for a captain, and at first glance seemed a little naïve. But Dr. Halsey wasn't really interested him. She was here for the remaining five room members.

The five where not noticed at first, as they had been mostly hidden behind the Arbiter's bulk. They were all in the black armor that marked the Special-Ops Sangheili warriors in the former Covenant army. There were, however, some distinct non-Elite features.

One of the first things that stood out, almost instantly, was the hair. No previously seen Sangheili ever had hair. The one standing next to the Arbiter, black armor trimmed with commander gold, had blonde over-the-shoulder loose ponytails, one over either shoulder, bound with thick gold metal bands. Two over, a red-trimmed armored Spec-Ops had a hint of deep red hair peeking out from the mostly concealing helmet. The last in the line, also red trimmed had long, black, stringy hair, brushing the top of the warriors' shoulders.

The next thing was the eyes. Two of them had the regular reptilian eyes, but the other's had at least one or both pupils rounded, not the normal slit-pupils. The blonde grabbed Halsey's attention with a sharp glance. The black helmet obscured most of the Elites reptilian features, but not its eyes. The right eye was golden, slitted affair that seemed to burn with an inner fire. The left was a blue eye, with a dilated, rounded pupil. A human pupil.

"Dr. Halsey. I didn't realize that you had been, _invited, _to this little interview."

Halsey's attention was brought back by the thinly veiled anger in the Admirals voice.

"Of course I was Osman. Who else is smart enough not to butcher this? Besides, I've heard this had to do with my Spartans, and considering my_ involvement_ in that project, I believe I have every right to be here."

The venomous silence that fell between the women became almost tangible when the captain finally broke the tension.

"If we could please get on with whatever this is? I think we could all appreciate it, as we all have things we need to get back to."

"Of course."

_'This is the most uncomfortable thing that's happened since before the death of the Minister of Penance.'_

Hans's eyes followed 's progress to the empty chair next to the human shipmaster. The following silent stares from the humans made her irritated. She allowed herself to shift weight from one foot to the other, the only show of her restlessness. Finally the human Admiral spoke first.

"Thank you for allowing us to talk to your soldiers Arbiter."

"It is not I you should address Admiral. I'm only here to observe."

"You plan to stay then?"

"Yes Admiral."

Han could tell that this Admiral Osman did not like the Arbiters presence, but obviously didn't dare argue his decision. After all, it was at the requested favor, or silent threat, of the humans that they could talk to herself and her team. She'd not dare request him to leave.

"Very well, if we may begin-"

"Which of you do we address first?"

abruptly cut in, to the annoyance of the Admiral. Han couldn't believe that a mere Doctor dare interrupt such a powerful figure. Then again, they were just mere humans. Han stepped forward.

"That would be me. I am Commander Han 'Vadamai"

"A female?!" The Captain yelped in shock.

Admiral Osman raised an eyebrow, Dr. Halsey showed no reaction.

**Yes, short chapter bit, but from here out its going to get interesting! I strived to keep close to the personalities of the known characters. Special thanks to Halopedia and halo wikia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huzzah if you've continued to this chapter! Thank you to all 16 readers and 1 fave! As always I don't own Halo or characters and such. By the way it was Dr. Halsey who interrupted in the first chapter. (Don't eat me!)^_^" Onward to the story! Wort, Wort, Wort! **

Han felt the familiar twinge of temper at the reaction to her gender. Whether human or Sangheili, it was the same wherever she went, to her eternal annoyance.

Dr. Halsey was quick to make up for the Captains slip.

"I apologize, Commander Vadamai. Yours is a rare circumstance to us, in more ways than one."

Han gave a Sangheili grin. This Doctor knew more then she was letting on to her superior, who, judging from the earlier reactions, was a political opponent of this Dr. Halsey. Han knew then that she had to be careful of that one.

"Indeed Doctor. What is it that you would ask of me and my team?"

"_We _would just like to know if the stories are true."

"What stories?"

The Admiral scowled.

Han had no intention of fully cooperating with these humans. The process of their Conversion was still held somewhat sacred to her and the team. More importantly thought was that the Conversion would never be repeated. Han highly doubted that such a high ranking official wanted to _just_ talk to them. replied bluntly,

"The stories that you, and your team, have been infused with human DNA."

"That would be wrong Doctor."

Han removed her helmet. A gold mane tumbled down to reveal a face, framed by two over-the-shoulder ponytails, that was basically Sangheili, but with some notably human features. Eyes that where slightly more round than an Elites, with one gold-slitted and the other blue with a round pupil. A strange triangular shape that was reminiscent of a human nose was also there, and though she still had the quadruple mandibles, they were less distinctive, blending into the face better.

The most noticeable thing was that this unique blend of human and reptilian features allowed for more of an expressional face the original Elites, enabling the present company to see the angry bitterness in the human-reptilian eyes.

"We where humans, Converted into the beings you see before you."

"What?!"

"How did this happen?!"

"It's not possible!"

Dr. Halsey remained silent through the Captains and Admirals outburst, staring at the female warrior with a hungry look in her eyes that put Han on her guard.

"How did this happen Commander," Halsey asked firmly, quieting the other two, but not without another scowl from Admiral Osman.

Han suppressed another grin. Dr. Halsey appeared to be a good opponent. This would be interesting.

"It's a long story Doctor. Surely would not wish to hear the whole thing."

"On the contrary, I would like to know _everything_. Where were you born, where were you taken from, _how _where you taken without notice, how old where you when you where, as you said, Converted? What was your training like, everything_."_

"It will take some time to recall everything."

"Time is not an issue to me, and we have that as we journey to Sanghelios."

For once, it seemed that Halsey and Osman agreed on something as the Admiral nodded her head in silent, though grudging, agreement.

"As you wish. I will begin at the start of our tale."

Han settled into the warriors' sitting-crouch, almost bringing her to eye level with the humans before her as she started to recount the day she would never forget.

_Marian ran through the tall weeds to the woods behind her family's house, where her friends were waiting for her. It was late in the afternoon, which was the best time to play capture-the-flags-tag. As one of the two ten year old kids in their group, they needed her to help make sure the rules where followed, unless it would more convenient for her to break them. _

_"Mare!" _

_Ian called out, grinning at her approach, stood next their Meeting Tree. Ian was the other ten year old in their group, standing a little taller than she, with a mop of chocolate-brown hair and mischievous pale brown eyes._

_The other three friends where there as well. Sierra, who was the shortest, with her deep red hair, that Marian always wish she had, and sparkling hazel eyes that gave her an innocent look, making her able to fool any adult who didn't know her. Markus, the tallest, had thin, long black hair, and pale narrow face that made him look almost like a girl, except for his half-closed emerald eyes and slight scowl that was always there. He never said much or at least anything good, and was so good at blending in, that he was always picked first in capture-the-flags-tag team version._

_And lastly there was Dillan. He was the most distinctive of the group, though not in a good way. Almost the same size as Sierra, he had dirty-blonde hair in a bowl cut. He was also rather chunky, coupled with a chubby, freckled baby-face that always looked ready to cry, making him a target for bullies and trouble. _

_"You got the flags Ian?"_

_"Sure thing Mare, don't sweat it. Are we doing teams this time, or individual?"_

_"We did teams last time," said Markus dully._

_"Individual," piped Sierra excitedly._

_"Let's do teams. I'm no good by myself. I'll be the first to lose my flag," whined Dillan fretfully. He always struggled with outdoorsy games._

_"That's because you're a porker, Dill-pickle," sneered Markus._

_"Hey, be nice Mark. I don't see you beating his math scores."_

_"Shut it Ian!"_

_"Make me grease stain!" _

_"Alright knock-it off! Let's just play ok? Dillan, if you get out first it's ok. That just means it'll be over quicker," soothed Marian._

_Dillan nodded his face a pout. The group quickly tied on their different colored rag "flags". After Marian helped Dillan tie his around his wrist, they huddled together._

_"Whose turn is it to be the starter," asked Sierra._

_"It's Ian's turn. I did it last," Marian replied._

_"Alright."_

_Ian went to their tree and, covering his eyes as he faced it, started to count down._

_"Twenty, nineteen, eighteen… "_

_The children scattered cockroaches when a lights turned on. Marian grinned as she ran, sure that she would win this time. Ian and the rest would never think to look up in a tree. She already had a tree picked out and everything._

_Marian could only barely hear Ian's voice as she reached her chosen tree, her stick leaning against the trunk. She'd need that to hit anyone who might try to climb up after her. She quickly stuck the stick in her mouth, ignoring the gross taste, and climbed up the tree as high as she dared. She leaned over until she could see through the branches to the ground below and waited._

_Some time passed and Marian suddenly felt anxious. The forest was quiet. Unnaturally quiet. Where were her friends? Normally there would have been something by now. There was suddenly a huge crashing noise that startled Marian so bad that she almost fell out of the tree. Something big was moving through the forest. Then she heard a shout. It sounded like Ian._

_She quickly grabbed her stick in one hand and looked through the branches. Ian was running when he tripped on a tree root and landed face first under her tree. Then a huge creature came to stand over him as he tried to get to his feet._

_Marian was horrified. She had seen a picture of this creature, which she would later learn was a Sangheili, on TV. Her parents had told her they weren't real! Though, in the split second that she thought of it, she remembered her parents worried glances at one another afterwards._

_She noticed the tall alien lean further over Ian and reach down toward him. She leaned further forward to see what was happening. Too far. Suddenly the rather thin branches broke under her, sending her tumbling down to the scene below, stick still in hand. _

_Marian shut her eyes and as she fell. On the way down she was stopped briefly as her stick caught on something and snapped. A terrifying roar of pain and fury ensued as she landed roughly on the ground, knocking the air out of her._

_She staggered to her feet and opened her eyes, instantly regretting it. In front of her stood the gigantic alien, looking vicious as the fading orange light of the setting sun reflected off his strange black armor, and skull-like helmet. _

**Mua ha ha! Told it would get more interesting as we went along. It just keeps getting better from here! Thanks again to Halopedia, Halo wiki, and Halo Legends, the Arbiters wife being a inspiration on Hans name and looks (not too strongly on the looks though). **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone! Thanks for sticking around to read Chapter Three! Please enjoy. Again, I don't own Halo or its associated characters and its plot line. Don't be too mean ultra-Halo fans. I'm not the best at this but I try. Sorry for missing words here and there. I will try not to do it anymore. -_-"Quick! To the story! Wort, Wort, Wort! ;) **

_ Marian was frozen in place as the alien glared down at her hatefully. She was barely aware of having to almost lean backwards just to look into the creatures golden eyes- Marian's eyes widened. One of its eyes was bleeding purple. No, not the eye itself. In her dazed state she noticed a fresh scratch from what you could see of its eyebrow area, across its eyelid, to a part of its cheek. Terror ripped through her chest. She had scratched it. Not intentionally but that didn't seem to matter to the furious Elite. _

_ She clutched the remains of the stick that had harmed the thing and started to back up, bumping into a stunned Ian. The tall Sangheili stepped forward with deliberate slowness, toying with the two children. It made Marian think of a cat stalking a mouse. Her fear finally made her limbs unfreeze._

_"Run Ian!"_

_ Ian turned and started to run through the woods. Marian made a split second decision and darted between the monstrous creatures legs, barely dodging its grasp. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, when something weird happened. She ran into. . . nothing. She ran into it so hard that she flew backwards, loosing her breath for the second time that day and gaining a headache in the process. She glanced toward her feet where her stick lay nearby. Just in time to see the black-encased foot of another of the frighting aliens appeared out of thin air. It had been invisible. _

_ Still out of breath, she could barely roll onto her side in a feeble attempt to avoid this new alien. It did no good. The Elite took two easy strides and grabbed the little human girl by the throat, bringing her up to its eye level. She glared at the alien defiantly and proceeded to struggle to break the strong aliens four-fingered grasp from her neck, but it did no good except to get the hand to tighten even more. Marian was in the process of biting the restraining hand, to the amusement of the said hands owner, when the heavy footsteps of more Elites made her stop and look up. _

_ Three of the warrior aliens entered from the direction she'd just come from, another four coming from all other directions. Marian noticed that were the aliens armor who held her was a sleek, solid black, the others had a purple tinge. It then occurred to Marian that this particular one might be of a higher rank than these others. It was not a reassuring thought. _

_ She also noticed that one new arrival was glaring at her. It was the one she had accidentally scratched, which continued his glaring as he approached. Next to the scratched one, another Elite was carrying something. Marian stared forlornly as she came to recognize the giant creature had Ian by the throat, bringing him along as if he was as light as a feather. She struggled to make eye-contact with her friend as the Sangheili walked past her,but to no avail as Ian was occupied with trying to slip his captors grasp._

_ Marian then felt her own captor start to lower her. She proceeded to try to pick up where she'd left off in trying to get away, only to be shaken until her headache made her stop struggling. As Marian gasped for air, she watched the one she had scratched stand in front of her captor. She started in surprise as they began to speak in their guttural, fearsome-sounding language. _

_ ..._

_ "Commander Vahn 'Thalanee, there are no more of the human young-lings in the area."_

_"Good. We need to leave now. His Holiness has informed me that a Fleet is ready to begin the purging of this planet."_

_"Praise the Prophets! I wish I could watch or partake in our great victory!"_

_"We each have our duty to help pave the path of the Great Journey, no matter the capacity we are required to fill."_

_"Of course Commander."_

_"What was the cause of your injury Arn 'Tolarmee? Where there any of the adults about?"_

_"No Commander. It was caused by the filth you hold," Arn snarled, glaring down at the little female in Vahns grasp. _

_"She did? Ha, she's a defiant one." _

_Vahn looked at her curiously. The girls eyes widened at the sudden attention, then glared angrily back at both of the Elites._

_"She's a disgusting human, who has dishonored me!"_

_ "All the more reason to keep her. She is strong, and that is what the Minister wished for when it came to the human children under our jurisdiction. As such, you are not allowed to touch her._

_"We already have enough. What is one more? I must regain my honor."_

_"You will not regain it from her. Live with your dishonor until you fight again."_

_"Commander-"_

_"Would you argue with me," Commander Vahn asked quietly, danger evident in his voice. _

_"No Commander." Arn replied through clenched teeth._

_"Tell all remaining squad members on ground to return to the Phantom. We have what we came for."_

_"Yes Commander."_

_..._

_Marian's head rang as she tried to sit up strait on the metal floor of the airship she'd been thrown into. She slowly leaned her head against the metal siding and groaned, closing her eyes against the pain._

_"Marian? Is that you?"_

_"Ow... Ian?"_

_"Oh my gosh your alive!"_

_"Sierra? Is Markus or Dillan here?"_

_"Me and Bawl-Baby are here, Mare."_

_"Don't call him that!" _

_Marian's eyes snapped open. They where huddled into the back of the of a fair sized spacecraft, with a huge amount of Elites in front of them. It was almost overwhelming. She turned back to her small group of friends, and found Dillan. He was curled up behind the rest, biting his fist to muffle his sobs. She scooted over to him, not wanting to risk standing up. She gently placed his head in her lap and stroked his hair soothingly. _

_"Hey, its going to be ok. Don't be afraid. I bet our parents will send someone out to find us."_

_"You think so?" Dillan sniffled._

_"Sure, why not?"_

_"What if they don't?"_

_"Then we'll take care of you, won't we guys?"_

_"Of course we will, we're friends," said Ian in a voice that did not match his bleak expression._

_There was a pause in the conversation as the ship took off. The children clung to one another nervously until the ship leveled out._

_"What do you think they want with us," Sierra asked quietly _

_They eyed the Elites cautiously, but the aliens ignored them completely._

_"Do you think that they're going to eat us," squeaked Dillan fearfully. _

_"Don't be stupid Dillan, if that was the case they wouldn't have just gotten us," Markus snapped._

_"Then what?" _

_"We don't know Dillan. We'll just have to wait and see," replied Ian grimly. _

**__****And so will you. Special thanks to . ?postID=354078, for the color ranking info. And Halo wiki and Halopedia for naming info.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo hoo! Chapter 4! I didn't think I'd get this far. Thank you everyone who has been following! It's awesome! Halo and its associated characters are not mine. A special thanks to Halopedia, Halo wiki, for info and quotes that I plan to use. Also thanks to my husband (yes, if you hadn't guessed it, I'm a girl) and one of my dearest friend who've helped me to finally type this. Enjoy! :D**

"You did not mention what planet this was," the Admiral interrupted.

Han stopped and fixed her gaze on the woman.

"Does it matter? Even as we where stepping onto the frigate, _Penance, _the planet was burning, all dead, as far as we know."

"How do you know it was glassed," the Captain asked.

"Some time passed, but we where shown a recording of the devastation of the planets we came from."

"Very well. Please continue."

* * *

_"Agony*! These wretches smell worse than Unggoy!"_

_"Indeed! Why the Legate*was allowed to do this is-"_

_ Marian felt her face grow hot. Though she could not understand exactly what they were saying, Marian had the sneaking suspicion that the aliens where talking about them. And not in a complementary way._

_ The human children where walking down large metal corridors, escorted by two Elites, who seemed to be disgruntled about having to escort their small band to wherever they where going. Marian felt a shove from behind, making her almost stumble into one of the Elites. _

_"Watch it Dill-pickle!" _

_Markus, who had been bumped into by Dillan, had in turn bumped into Marian._

_"Sorry, I tripped!"_

_"I don't care! Land on your fat rear next time instead of me," snarled Markus, shoving Dillan onto the floor._

_"Hey! Don't treat him like that!"_

_"Don't tell me what to do Ian!"_

_"Guys-"_

_"__**Enough!"**_

_ The children froze as the irritated Sangheili towered over them. It had spoken in English! Its deep base voice resonated in a guttural tone as it continued to speak. _

_ "Close your jaws, or I shall bind them shut!*"_

_They then continued to walk. The children tried their best to stay quiet and not to breath too loudly , afraid that they'd push the tall creature too far. Then Ian piped up,_

_"where did you learn English?"_

_ The Elites ignored him, as they turned a corner in quick easy strides, making the children jog to keep up with them. Marian tensed as Ian, emboldened by the silence, continued to pester their escorts, making the other kids grow ever more nervous with each passing question. The strange group suddenly stopped in front of a round, retractable door that took up most of the wall it was set in. On either side stood two Elites in elaborate orange and red armor of the Honor Guard. They paused as the Elites started to talk to one-another. _

_Marian took this time to grab Ian and whisper-__"Will you shut-up?! Your going to get us into trouble!"_

_ Ian was about to reply when a hissing noise erupted from the door as it slid smoothly into the wall. The two escorting Elites shoved the children through the doorway, into a wide, plain room, except for the great window in front of them which showed an awe-inspiring view of the stars. However, the room was not unoccupied. Two lines of the Honor Guard made a pathway to a one step platform. Over that platform hovered a different alien then what Marian or the others had yet to see. _

_ It had pale, wrinkly pink flesh, with a head that seemed almost to big for its slim neck to support. Its face had no noticeable nose, with with half-lidded eyes that protruded from the sides of the skull, framed by tiny, floppy dog-like ears. It had a stub of beard under its with thin, lip-less mouth. It wore red robes, adorned with a thick, golden, ostentatious collar which flared elaborately from its small shoulders to rise past its head. The collar was so heavy in fact, that it made it look like the odd creature was permanently hunched over from its weight.  
_

_ The Minister of Penance gestured with its small, almost delicate, hand for the group to come forward. There was another shove from behind and the children walked slowly forward, intimidated by the powerful forms that flanked either side. They stopped at the bottom step of the platform and then where shoved roughly to their elbows and knees by their escort. Marian peeked up. The knew alien hovered in front of her not even glancing down. Beside him stood two more guards and, surprise, the Sangheili who had grabbed her. _

* * *

_"These are the last of the ones that we have taken, Legate."_

_"As I can see Commander."_

_The Prophets gaze glided slowly over the kneeling children. Then he turned his head sharply to the Commander._

_"Why are there two females Commander? I believed that you where looking for more to be put with the Sangheili."_

_"I was Minister. They both showed great strength and honor, for humans anyway."_

_"Hmm, if you say so Commander," the Prophet replied skeptically. Then added with a casual air- _

_"It is of no consequence. If they are not worthy of the gifts we offer, they will not survive."_

_"It is as you say."_

_"Bring these and the rest of the whelps to the Gathering Hall. It is time to put them on the path to their Conversion."_

* * *

_ Marian and her friends where herded into a huge metal room. It had a high vaulted ceiling that almost could not be seen by those on the ground. A balcony wrapped around the room as well, far above the people below. It was lit by strips of __florescent light that gave the room an eerie look. They didn't have to wait long before other children were led in to join them with little to no noise. As the press of bodies started to separate the confused band, Marian quickly grabbed the two closest to her, Dillan and Ian. _

_ Elites walked through the mass of huddled children, discouraging any kind of talk just by their presence. As Marian quickly pulled Dillan out of the way of one of the patrolling Sangheili, Ian elbowed her and pointed toward the balcony. The Prophet floated at the edge of the balcony, two Honor Guards flanking him. The others started to notice him as well. When the Prophet knew he had their attention, he started to speak in English.  
_

_"Welcome, you who will redeem your race from its fallen state. You where chosen from the rest of your heretical people to serve us and, if found worthy, to join us on the Great Journey." _

_ Marian had no idea what the floating pink creature meant. What 'Journey'? Didn't they just take one? Why in the world would she want to come with these guys anyway? The Prophet continued to preach to the children, who barely understood half of what they were being told. Only that they were 'lucky' and 'blessed' to be hear, for what reason they weren't sure. _

_ After what seemed like an eternity to the young kids, the Prophet finally brought his speech to a close with an announcement._

_"It will now be determined if you are worthy to join the Covenant and, if so, where you shall be placed. You may start Commander," he finished in Sangheili._

_"It will be as you say Legate," replied Commander __Vahn 'Thalanee replied, bowing with his fist over one of his two hearts._

***Minister of Penance.**

*** A Elite curse used in the game (normally when its been shot)**

***Spec-Ops Elite to Spec-Ops Grunts in Halo 2 scripted dialog. (The Elite version of "Shut-up" ;p)**

**Sorry it took me a bit to get this one up. Its fairly long for me and I just started school. See ya next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Onto chapter five already! I'm sorry if this is later than expected, schools a pain sometimes, but I will do my best! Not to mention I'm going to just type it out in Word from now on. My grammar sucks…. Sorry about that. Anyway, onto the story! Please leave a comment after the 'wort, wort, wort'.**

* * *

_ Chaos ensued. The Minister of Penance left the Gathering Hall as the sounds of startled and frightened children rang out from beneath him._

_ Marian clung to her two friends, desperately looking for the other two in the turmoil. Elites roared at, grabbed, and shoved children this way and that in what seemed a random scattering with no pattern to it at all, none that the children could see at least. A scream ripped through the room that froze the crowd for a split second. One of the Elites had impaled a boy on its pale-blue energy sword, the smell of burnt flesh permeating the air. _

_ The Sangheili quickly took advantage of the pause and finished organizing the children. Fifteen lines replaced the confusion, stunned silence filling the bleak room. The Elite who had killed the boy tossed what remained of his body into a wall with a casual flick of his sword._

_ Those closest to the discarded body jumped at the sudden crashing sound. Marian, who was not too far away from the incident, heard someone gasp, and another whimper. The Elites who'd been patrolling between the lines pounced, dragging the two offenders before their leader, the Commander._

_ Marian strained to see over the line of heads in front of her. Where the two who were taken Sierra or Markus? What was happening? She saw the black-armored Sangheili gesture and heard his deep voice echo across the dead silent room like thunder. The two boys were separated into two different areas against the wall in front of the rest of the children._

_ Marian sighed with relief. Neither of the two were her friends. Upon further inspection of the crowd, Marian spotted Sierra two rows and a little to the left of her. Markus was at the far right, at the very end of the line in front of her. Ian was two people away to her right. Dillan stood next to her, frozen stiff._

_Then the Commander stepped forward to the beginning of the front line. He paused for only a second, and declared something Marian didn't understand. The boy was sent to stand with one of the two previously sorted boys. The tall Elite barely paused at the second child in line, stating one word as he passed. This boy was sent to the left corner of the wall, separated from the other three. Commander 'Thalanee continued down the line, repeating the same three guttural words until he came to a sudden stop._

_One of the older looking boys, a twelve year-old, Marian would have guessed, had tried to punch the reptilian Sangheili. He was easily stopped. The Commander said a word that Marian hadn't heard before now._

_"Sangheili," the Commander stated._

_ The boy was forced to the far right of the other boys, creating four groups. Marian started to pay better attention as the Elite continued down the rows._

_"Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Unggoy, Lekgolo, Unggoy, Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Kig-Yar, Sangheili-"_

_ This sorting continued for awhile, some to one group, some to another. Few went to the 'Lekgolo' group. Even fewer went to the Sangheili. As the Commander got closer, Marian got ever more nervous. She felt Dillan trembling to the left of her. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She whispered,_

_"Don't be afraid, Dillan. It'll be alright. Don't show them your fear."_

_ Marian didn't know why she said that. Don't show your fear. She didn't understand what was happening, but something told her no good would come of letting these aliens see their weaknesses._

_ She watched quietly as Commander Vahn sorted Sierra into the Kig-Yar group, her heart pounding in her ears as her friend was led away to join the others, her face pale. The Commander and two Elites following him were now just at the row in front of her. A sudden smell made her nose wrinkle. The boy in front of her had wet his pants._

_ The children around him scooted away as far as they could. Even Marian and some of the others in her line dared to back up a little. One of the Elites stepped past the Commander, a sizzling sound followed as he activated his energy sword. Quicker than any of the kids could follow, the Elite sliced the unfortunate boy clean in half lengthwise. Two even halves fell to the floor. Little to no blood came out, the insides perfectly cauterized. The other subordinate Elite kicked the remains away from the lines and forced the children back into place; though they all tried to discreetly avoid the spot where the boy had stood._

_ Marian felt numb from shock. The boy had stood right in front of her, the sword just inches from her as it had passed through the kid in a flash of blue. She snapped out of it as the Commander finished with the line that had been in front of her, Markus having been sorted into the Sangheili group. She felt her heart pick up its pace, her breathe coming in short, quick bursts._

_ Dillan squeezed her hand tight, cutting off the circulation. Dillan. . . Marian started. What would they do to Dillan?! She trembled as the small entourage of Sangheili came ever closer. Flashbacks of what had happened to the other two boys sped across her mind. She couldn't let that happen again. Not to Dillan. Grim resolve calmed her breathing and stopped her trembling but did nothing to calm her rapid heartbeat._

_ After what felt like hours, the Elites reached Dillan. Marian quickly darted out to front of him, arms spread out in to shield him from the Commander. The Sangheili who had cut down the boy in front of her snarled and went to grab her. Vahn raised a hand, stopping the Elite in his tracks. Marian quickly spoke before anything else happened._

_"Please! Wherever you put me, put Dillan there too!"_

_ She stared desperately into the Commanders orange eyes, trying not to blink. One of the subordinate Elites growled something at the Commander. He ignored it, staring intently at the girl before him. _

_"You do not know what you ask for child," Commander Vahn 'Thalanee stated in English as he towered over the young girl. _

_"Yes I do. Let him stay with me, please."_

_ The Commander stared at her for awhile longer than started to move on, stating the two children's fates as he continued down the line, _

_"Put the two of them in with the Sangheili. Know this female-"he turned to look back at her wide-eyed gaze and held it._

_"-whatever happens to that boy is because of your choice this day."_

_ The Commander continued on as if nothing had happened to interrupt his progress. Marian and Dillan were led to the small group of children who were marked as Sangheili, Ian joining them soon after. Marian felt a chill up her spine as she thought on the Elites words; 'whatever happens to that boy is because of your choices this day.'_

* * *

**_Ha! You all thought that Sierra was one of the five didn't you? I'm sorry the story is so slow to getting to the good stuff but I'm trying. I'd like to also note that again, I tried to make my grammar better. Wort, wort, wort. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, chapter six! I hope I can bring more action to the story this chapter. I don't own Halo or its original plot, or its original characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

_ The sorting continued for awhile longer, with no more major incidents. Then the respective groups were led through different doors. As the Sangheili group was pushed forward, Marian glanced back at Sierra, who gave her a nervous grin as she disappeared in the crowd of her new group. _

_ Once again, Marian and her remaining friends were herded through the corridors of the airship. They were brought to a new room, this one a little more familiar to the worn out kids, a shower room of sorts. Well, at least they wouldn't have to go around dirty anymore. _

_ Taking the initiative, Ian started to strip as he headed to one of the shower cubicles. The four Elites who had guided this new group turned and left, leaving the children to fend for themselves for awhile. Marian blushed as the other boys around her started to strip as well, feeling a little more relaxed now that their escorts weren't in the room. _

_ She walked down the long row of cubicles with her head ducked, hearing laughter and shouts as the boys playfully fought for showers. As she reached the end, she saw another girl, the only other girl, dart quickly into the last shower. Marian hurried over to the same shower and stood around the corner, tapping the wall with her knuckles. _

_"Si?"_

_"Uh, hi, my name is Marian."_

_"I'm Iliana. Why are you way over here," Iliana asked, her Latino accent echoing in her cubicle. _

_"I don't want to shower around the other boys." _

_Iliana laughed. "You can use mine when I'm done."_

_"Thanks Iliana."_

_ The two girls continued to chatter as they each took turns showering, both trying not to think of what might happen next. When Marian finished, Iliana was standing at the entrance, dressed in a black body suit with pale blue trimming, bringing out her olive skin tone. She tossed a similar one to Marian. _

_"Where did you get these," Marian asked as she got dressed._

_"The aliens dropped them off by the door. I grabbed a couple while you were showering."_

_"While you were naked?!"_

_Iliana shrugged, "it doesn't matter to me. I'm use to being around my brothers."_

_"You have brothers?"_

_"Five, how about you?"_

_"No, I don't have any brothers or sisters."_

_"That's too bad."_

_ Suddenly two of the four Elite escorts entered the room. Talk died almost instantly as the children eyed the Sangheili warily. _

_"Line up," the Elite on the left barked. _

_ The kids scrambled to obey, not wanting to taste the end of a sizzling blue sword. They quickly formed one line, Marian and Iliana at the back, two more Elites taking up the rear. Then they were on their way once more. _

_ Marian felt exhaustion gnawing at her, making her stumble over her own feet and almost tripped up the line. The others were also showing signs of fatigue, staggering, yawning, and drooping. _

_ They arrived to the last room they would see that night, a set of barracks. Waiting for them was a eight-foot tall red armored Elite. The boy in the front stopped dead in his tracks for a split second, until one of the Sangheili escorts shoved him forward, making the rest of the line follow. _

_ Everyone was awake now as they crowded into the barracks, giving this new Sangheili a wide birth.__When everyone was in, the four escorts gathered behind the red-armored Elite, the automatic doors closing behind the two coming from the hallway._

___"I am Major Tars 'Sughar and you will address me as such. You hundred were chosen out of the other seven hundred to be honored as a Sangheili. The Prophets, the Speakers for the Gods, have declared that you are to learn of our ways, to be raised as we raise our own and learn of the Great Journey. That does not mean I have to like it."_

___His meaning was quite clear. There would be no love lost between Major 'Sughar and his charges and absolutely no compulsion toward mercy. _

___"Tomorrow you will begin your reformation and preparation for your Conversion. Be prepared and keep silent. Your insolent human ways will not be tolerated here."  
_

___ Then he and the other four Elites left, the children making way for them quickly. Stunned silence filled the room for a little while until the group started to pick out beds. Marian grabbed Iliana and started searching for her three other friends. She found them near the front. The beds in the back and middle were already taken. No one wanted to be near the entrance where the Sangheili were sure to come through tomorrow._

_ Dillan was near hysterics, sobbing into a pillow as he sat on his bed. Markus sneered derisively from a bed across from Dillan. Ian looked exhausted, his eyes devoid of his normal cheerfulness, his shoulders drooping as he sat on the bed right of Dillan's. He smiled faintly as Marian and Iliana approached. _

_"Figures you would find the only other girl in a hundred Mares," Ian joked half-heartedly. _

_"Hola, I'm Iliana Cassandra Delavira Dominguez but you can call me Iliana or Ana."_

_"Hey, I'm Ian, that's Markus, and that's Dillan."_

_"How do you know each other amigo?"_

_"We were all caught at the same time."_

_"Ah, lucky you eh?"_

_"Hey Ian," Marian interrupted._

_"How's he holding up," she asked, nodding her head toward Dillan._

_"Well, he's managed not to get himself killed yet. I bet he won't last a week," Markus said casually, leaning back onto his pillow with his hands behind his head._

_"Shut-up Markus," Ian yelled, glaring angrily at him. Markus ignored him, continuing as if Ian hadn't said anything._

_"And Mare, I'm not taking care of him. You heard the big guy; Dillan's your issue now."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"I mean that it's the survival of the fittest now. I'm not going to die because of Pickle there."_

_"No one asked you to." Markus raised an eyebrow at Marian. She ignored him, and went to Dillan, pulling his head to rest in her lap. _

_"I-I-I'm s-scared Mare! I don't wanna d-d-die," Dillan blubbered. _

_"I want t-to g-g-go home!"_

_"I know Dillan. I want to go home too. We defiantly can't stay here, that's for sure."_

_"What are you thinking chica," asked Iliana slyly, sitting down on an empty bed on the other side of Dillan's._

_"I think we need to escape."_

_"Are you serious," hissed Markus angrily, sitting up as he leaned in toward the four other friends. Ian turned and stared as if Marian was insane._

_"Yes I am! We can't live like this. You said its survival of the fittest; I think that nobody is going to live through this! We need to get out!" Marian whispered, her voice rising with desperation._

_"How are we supposed to do that," asked Ian incredulously, making his voice low._

_"I don't know. All I know is we've been kidnapped to be raised and prepared for what? This Conversion they keep talking about? We don't even what in the world that is. One thing's for sure, I don't want to stay and find out."_

_"What's the plan," Iliana asked eagerly, her eye sparkling with mischief. _

_"Yes oh Wise One? What is the plan," Markus asked sarcastically, eyebrow cocked, his arms crossed against his chest. _

_Marian paused. She hadn't thought about that. How? Iliana then spoke, drawing her out of her thoughts. _

_"We can wait. Watch were they take us. Maybe we can find a way to sneak onto a ship that's going to a planet were we can get to our families!"  
"Do you really think we can," asked Dillan hopefully as he sat up, staring wide-eyed at Iliana._

_"Why not?"_

_"It's going to take a bit before we actually can Dillan," cautioned Ian._

_"Or never," quipped Markus. Ian shot him a glare._

_"I think Iliana is right Markus. We can do it."_

_"Whatever Marian. I'm going to sleep." With that said Markus got under his covers and turned his back on them._

_"Cheerful guy isn't he," asked Iliana sarcastically. _

_"Go easy on him. We had another friend with us but she was put in another group. She and Markus were best friends," said Ian sympathetically as he glanced over to where Markus lay._

_"Well maybe he should be more nice to the friends he has left," Iliana stated as she tucked herself into the bed she'd been sitting on. _

_Ian sighed and with a nod to Marian and Dillan followed the other two's example. Marian sighed and started to head to an empty bed by Markus, when Dillan snatched her hand. Marian glanced back at him. _

_"Do you really think we can Mare? Can we really go back home?" Marian hesitated before answering. _

_"Yes, I know we can," Marian lied, smiling reassuringly. _

_"Now I'm going to bed. I'm beat."_

_She slipped out of Dillan's grasp. As she settled onto her bed, she felt a tug of guilt grip her heart. She honestly wasn't sure if they could. After all, they were just kids. And the odds were stacked against them. Marian tried to tell herself that she did the right thing. No need to scare him anymore than he already was._

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter Six! I kind of struggled with this chapter because I wasn't sure about the showers and barracks, not to mention the dialog. Anyway, I hope that you liked this one. Tell me what you think! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ha! Chapter 7! The preparation for the Conversion begins! I will try to my best to follow what we know of Sangheili life/training. If things are altered or there are things that weren't known before, get over it! It's a fanfic. I don't own Halo, any of its original characters, or its original plotline. Let us wort to the story!**_

* * *

_"__**Awaken!**__"_

_Marian started, falling out of her bed. Remembering her circumstance, Marian quickly scrambled to her feet and looked around. Major 'Sughar stood in front of the entrance way blocking the only way out. Blue armored Sangheili roved through the rows of beds, roaring in the face of some, upending beds of others. Two had been too slow and were stabbed where they lay. She quickly checked on her friends, mainly Dillan. _

_ He was standing at the foot of his bed next to Iliana. He looked shaken, but otherwise seemed ok. Iliana had an easygoing grin on her face, as if this was an everyday occurrence, though her eyes showed her fear. Ian had a sleepy look on his face as he slouched next to his own bed. Markus was fully alert, staring cautiously from under his thick dark lashes. _

_"Line up!"_

_Once more the remaining children lined up, avoiding the two dead occupants as best as they could. The Major noticed this and walked over to stand next to them, forcing the children's gaze toward the dead. _

_"This is what becomes of those who aren't worthy of the Conversion!" 'Sughar gestured to the two bodies._

_"Look well and remember your fallen comrades. Let this lesson be burned into your memories! Do not falter or let your human frailties stand in the way of glory!"_

_ He then came to the head of the line, leading the puzzled children out of the barracks. Marian tried to focus on where they were going, counting the turns and looking for anything that might tell where things were, such as the place where they kept the aircraft. However, all she caught was a wave of hunger and confusion. Everything looked the same to her and her stomach was killing her. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday. _

_ They arrived at a narrow room, with multiple weapons and practice gear lining the walls. Another Elite waited for them. The first thought that came to Marians mind was that this one looked older. He stooped lower than the other Sangheili she had seen, his hands wrinkled from age.__ But then she noticed how the Major and his fellows seemed to have a great respect for this older alien, the Major bowing his head as he approached._

_She listened as the Major 'Sughar addressed this new Elite, wishing she understood what was being said._

_"Here are the new recruits, Elder."_

_"Very well Major, they will be ready to leave when you come to get them."_

_"As you say Elder 'Emsree." _

_Tars 'Sughar bowed to the Elder and left, taking his Elites with him. The Elder watched his new charges, scrutinizing their behaviors. Some shuffled their feet restlessly; others avoided his gaze, and a few staring right back at him, either curious or angry. _

_"I am Elder 'Emsree," he addressed them simply in a firm but kind voice._

_He pointed at one of the boys, Markus to be exact. _

_"You. Pick a weapon. You, you, and you as well."_

_Markus blinked a bit, then went to the walls, followed by three other boys. They started looking at the various mock weapons around the room. He picked a pike-like weapon, swinging it around a bit to get a feel for it. One of the others, an older boy, picked a replica energy-sword, making some of the children eye him warily. _

_"Now come at me like you are going to kill me."_

_The boys looked at him like he was crazy._

_"Come now. You are males; you should not be so timid. If you manage to take me down, I will dismiss you and allow you to eat early."_

_An eager gleam came to the boys eyes. The oldest looking boy charged in, his blunt sword swinging wildly. The old Elite moved to the side and stuck his leg out, tripping the boy as he stumbled by.__The other boys hesitated, surprised at how quick the alien was._

_Emsrai spoke up, a reprimand in his tone._

_"Do not just stand there! You are Sangheili! Surely you can take down an old male like me!"_

_Anger gleamed in the boys eyes. One of them glanced behind the Elder, tipping him off to the fact the older boy was up. All of them suddenly dog piled on the old Elite, or tried to at least. Old though he may be, Elder 'Emsree was still a warrior. The bystanders watched in amazement as the old alien defeated his opponents, at four to one._

_The Elder then sent them back, and repeated the exercise with a new set of kids. Everyone got a chance to try, but none defeated the old Elite, though some came closer than others. By the end, all of the children were exhausted, panting and sweating as they stood in line. Emsree showed no signs of fatigue as he paced up and down the line. _

_"Do you understand yet where you went wrong? Step forward if you do."_

_At first no one dared. Then Marian took a tentative step out of line. The Sangheili s head swung sharply to look at her as he came to stand before her. _

_"Well female? Where did you and yours go wrong?"_

_"We didn't work together Elder. We also didn't know how to use our weapons."_

_"Hm. What you say is true. What are you called by?"_

_"Uh, Marian, Sir, or Mare," she replied nervously, thinking she might have said something wrong. _

_"You will be called by Mahr from here on. Your old name, like your old life, is dead, along with your old self. Remember this, all of you, as you receive your new names and lives."_

_He continued on from there to the others, giving each a new name and a bit advice occasionally. He came to a close as the Major returned to retrieve them the children once more. The children followed quietly, exhausted from the workout and mental stress. They were led into a room with human food. Marian felt dazed as she went toward a bowl of oranges. No, not Marian, Mahr. She went to grab a orange but they were already gone. Then she quickly looked around. Half the food was already gone, with not even half of the kids fed. It then clicked in her head. _

_This was a challenge. Survival of the fittest. She was going to have to fight for her food. She ran up to where a group of boys gathered around some cooked meat and started to shove and elbow her way through. Almost instantly, the boys started to shove back, sending her stumbling back. She glared, her growling stomach underling her annoyance. She was hungry and wanted her food **now**. She charged back into the fray, using every ounce of strength she had left until the bowl was within arm's reach. But she could already feel herself getting pushed back out again. She grabbed blindly at the bowl and slipped back out again. She'd managed to get a fistful of meat. Not a lot, but it was better than nothing.  
_

_Mahr looked around for her friends. She found them in a corner eating what they'd scavenged, Ian and Iliana sharing with Dillan. She smiled and moved over to them, offering some of her food for trade. They barely finished eating when they were sent on their way again. The routine for the rest of the day included them starting to learn the Sangheili language and alphabet, the illustrious history of the Covenant and the various species that were a part of it, Sangheili customs, and of the Great Journey, all with two meals squeezed somewhere in between. Marian and the other children had caught on quickly about the food, fighting eachother for a good place in line and almost trampling those who weren't fast enough to get to the food._

_By the end of the day Mahr was so exhausted that she didn't even bother to try looking around to plan an escape. The moment they reached the barracks, she flopped onto her bed, her muscles aching, her mind spinning with all the things that had been thrown at her this day. _

_The two bodies were gone from this morning. Three others had died during the course of the day; one while trying to get some food, another laughing at one of the many Sangheili beliefs of honor, the last for interrupting while learning about the Great Journey. _

_Mahr wasn't sure what to think about the Great Journey. She'd never been religious before now. She sighed and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. A change of clothes waited for her at the foot of her bed. She changed as quickly as she could then sat at the foot of Dillans bed, the others gathering around._

_"So what are your guys new names," Mahr asked._

_Iliana grinned "Gee **Mahr**, you don't know? The Elder would not be pleased."_

_Mahr blushed " Shut-up, I didn't want attention it just sort of happened that way."_

_"Whatever. I got Jon-la. Kinda neat eh?"_

_"If you say so, Jonah," sneered Markus_

_"Jh-An-la, ugly."_

_"No, mines actually Rktas, Jonah."_

_"Would you two just shut-up," Ian snapped, exhaustion showing on his face. They stopped, shocked at Ians' outburst._

_"Hey you ok," Mahr asked, concerned. _

_"Yeah, I'm fine. My new name is H__yrak."_

* * *

**Sorry it took a bit to get this one up but I hope you liked it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about not mentioning Dillans new name in the previous chapter. I really struggled with getting that one up, so I slipped in a couple of places. Once again, I don't own any of Halos original things. Wort wort Wort!**

_Weeks went by in a blur. As the group of children got smaller, those that remained got stronger, smarter, and wiser. They learned how to work as a team, when to be silent, when to speak. They learned proficiency in weapons, politics, everything that was considered essential to being an asset to the Covenant, to become one of the Converted. Though they still didn't understand exactly what that meant. _

_Through it all, Mahr still kept an eye on Dillan, now known as Jod. It was the only way he could stay alive and Mahr new that if any harm came to him, it would be her fault. This responsibility was always on her mind, right next to how they were going to escape. Every day they learned a little more on how they could leave. Mahr felt that the combat lessons were one of the most important. After all, how else were they going to get past the various alien species? They just needed the chance, an opening of some kind to exploit. But security was tight. __They were escorted everywhere, and every class had a teacher._ The children were only ever alone when they were either in their barracks, eating, or showering.

_That didn't give them a lot of maneuvering room for escape, but they had to try and soon. Mahr feared that if they didn't leave soon they wouldn't want to. She was starting to forget her parents, her old life. She was starting to enjoy the combat lessons, her progress in learning the language, heck, she even liked learning about the Great Journey. But if this continued they would never want to leave._

_The time was close though. The small band of friends had, by pure chance, found out were the docking bay was. They were on route to their lessons when they were stopped by a Sangheili who had a band of Unggoy with him. Mahr could see why the Sangheili were considered superior to these little, fidgety, dog-faced creatures. They had little-to-no discipline and could not seem to keep themselves calm at all. She caught only a couple of words that passed between the two Sangheili but still couldn't understand enough of it to tell what was going on. _

_The newcomer growled something in frustration. One of the escorts, Rakrs 'Sumar, growled back and waved his hand forward, telling the others to move on without him. Then Rakrs left with the new group down a small corridor. As the line moved forward Mahr caught a glance of a door opening to a large open space with a Phantom in a hanger. Mahr quickly marked the place in her mind. _

_Now all they needed was a way around the guards._

_Jon-la had already tested the doors of their barracks at the end of the day. Two blue armored Elites stood guard outside. Though Mahr and the rest had gotten better at fighting, they could still not take down the Elder, let alone two fully armed Sangheili in their prime. They just needed an opening, anything to allow them to escape. That opening came after a two months of training. _

_..._

_The Minister of Penance and the Special Operations Commander of the Covenant, Ckwi 'Taeamee, watched five children on screen break away from the rest to gather conspiratorially around one bed, unaware of their being watched and heard. _

_"Do you think we should let this little escape plan continue Commander?"_

_"Why should we not? Let us see what they can do."_

_"What if they manage to get away Commander?"_

_"Then it would be poor planning on our part Minister. If we underestimate them so badly then maybe they deserve to get away."_

_"Well it does not matter if they did. They have nowhere to return to. However, I do not intend to let them get that far."_

_"What is it that you plan Legate?"_

_"We should help them to a degree. Let us test them to see how far they've come. I leave the arrangements to you Commander. After all, these are to be under your command if they survive."_

_"It shall be as you say Minister."_

_..._

_The day started normally with one exception. The eighty remaining children were out of bed and lined up to leave just as the door was opening, but their normal escorts were not there. In their place stood four Kig-Yar and six Unggoy. The children paused. During the whole time they'd been here they had learned that these species were lower than Sangheili. They were being trained as Sangheili and as such, they were higher in rank than these, their new escorts. Eyes narrowed, __disdain or disgust crossing many of the children's faces._

_"Where are our escorts," Rktas demanded haughtily. _

_"Gone to more important things fool! Now move," snarled a Kig-Yar, indicating the way with his gun. _

_The children went reluctantly. Why the sudden change? Was something wrong? Mahr was excited. This could be the chance they were looking for! But she had to know how long it would last. If it was for only a couple more days, then they would have to move fast. She felt a stinging pain as Jods clumsy swing of his practice pike actually connected with her shoulder. She shook away her thoughts irritably. _

_"Oh! Sorry Mare-Mahr! I didn't think I would actually hit you!"_

_"Why's that Jod," Mahr asked, truly puzzled._

_"Normally you and everyone else have me down by now."_

_"Well, that's your own fault. Sorry, but you should be able to get some of this by now Jod."_

_"I know. I'm just not strong like you and Mar-, I mean Rktas."_

_"You need to watch that Jod. Remember what happened the last time Elder 'Emsree caught someone saying their old name," asked Mahr sternly. _

_Jod nodded, shuddering. The boy in question had been made into the next day's shooting practice. The boys' friend was made to finish him off with a shot to the head. _

_"I don't want you to be that one Jod. So get the new names straight or don't say anything." Jod nodded again, looking down. Mahr gave his shoulder a friendly pat. _

_"Good hit though Jod. Now go find someone else to practice with. I've got to ask 'Emsree a question."_

_"W-w-what?!"_

_"Don't worry about it. He won't kill me for this question."_

_"Y-your sure?"_

_"Positive. Now go practice. You need it."_

_Jod wandered off, dragging his pike awkwardly behind him. Mahr shook her head and sighed. He **really **needed to practice. She looked around for the Elder. He stood behind her, leaning against a wall, observing as usual. She walked steadily over to him, showing no emotion on her face. _

_'Emsree watched her approach, his own face devoid of emotion. Mahr stopped a couple steps away from him and bowed respectfully, as she'd been taught to do. _

_"Elder, may I speak with you?"_

_"What is it that you would ask of me Mahr? You rarely approach for anything else."_

_If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that the old Sangheili was almost laughing. _

_"Why have our escorts changed? Is something wrong?"_

_"Nothing is wrong, they are just needed elsewhere."_

_"Oh. Do you know when they'll be back?"_

_"In a few days. It is nothing of your concern."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"What is your concern is that mindless fool you keep protecting."_

_"Sir?" Mahr felt apprehension clench her heart._

_"Do not let him drag you down. He would have died by now if not for you."_

_Mahr blanched. She hadn't thought that anyone would really noticed. _

_"If you are going to be strong enough to survive the Conversion, you need to let him go."_

_Mahr scowled at the Elder. _

_"I do not mean to be disrespectful sir _

_but I will not abandoned Jod." _

_Mahr turned away to hide her expression but not fast enough. 'Emsree saw a look of guilt cross the girls face._

_"I'm the reason he's here." _

_"That may be but you also need to think of your own survival. You are a female being seen with a weakling. It is not a wise thing to be around him much longer."_

_"Very well. If they think I'm weak, then I'll become stronger so that I can take care of the both of us."_

_Mahr turned and, bowing to the Elder once more, left to find a sparring partner, attacking her new opponent viciously. 'Emsree regarded the young female with the same sad but proud look that the older give to the younger, dream-filled generation. He knew that when this one's dreams shattered, it would be painful indeed._

_The class soon ended a little afterward. Mahr waited excitedly for the end of the day. She quickly grabbed her friends, impatience making her almost reckless. _

_"What's the word," Hyrak whispered excitedly._

_"We're escaping in two days. Get ready."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so I've kinda been told to get to the goods so to speak. Please forgive my slowness to get to the awesomeness! It's a story after all, and I want to develop the characters personalities, as well as giving them some trauma before the Conversion. I love scarring my characters for life in more ways than one. Mua ha ha! Anyway, thank you for all those who care to try to keep up with my story. It's freaking awesome. I don't own Halo, or anything that came from it originally. Onto the escape!**

_"Commander __Ckwi 'Taeamee, why call on me this day" asked Elder 'Emsree, standing in front of the Commander on the main deck. _

_"I wish to hear from you personally what you think of the prospective Converted."_

_"May I be so bold as to ask why?"_

_"The Conversion process is almost ready, thanks to our Lords, the Forerunners, creations and the Prophets."_

_"So you wish to know of the ones who might survive." _

_"Yes as well as to know how to test them."_

_"Test them? In what way?"_

_"By letting them carry out their escape plan."_

_'Emsrees eyes narrowed. "Do you know which ones are planning it?"_

_"Yes, the two females and three of the males."_

_"I thought as much."_

_Commander __Ckwi 'Taeamee stared at the Elder curiously. _

_"How so Elder?"_

_"The yellow-haired female, Mahr. She is protective of the weakest one, Jod. They were taken at the same time and she convinced Commander __Vahn 'Thalanee to allow the boy to be sent with her. The other two males were brought in with her as well. They have been helping one another ever since. It is the only reason the weak one has survived this long. "_

_"And the dark-haired female?"_

_"Jon-la? She came in before the others. She is strong in her own way and has survived without help."_

_ "Do you think the females would survive the Conversion Elder?"_

_"Possibly Jon-la but not Mahr, not if she continues to protect and favor Jod. She will become weak like him and die like him."_

_"I see," a cruel look came into the Commanders eyes._

_"I will see to the solving of that Elder. We need all of our Conversion to put their loyalties to the service of the Covenant and the Great Journey, not each other."_

_"I agree Commander."_

_"I thank you for your information Elder 'Emsree" __Ckwi 'Taeamee said, dismissing the old Elite. 'Emsree bowed and left Ckwi to his thoughts. _

_..._

_Mahr crouched perfectly in place, trying to calm her breathing. This morning would be the day of their escape, their deliverance. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest and her muscles tensed every time footsteps passed by. She new that they would be coming to get them soon, or at least she hoped so. Her muscles were aching from sitting in the 'warriors crouch' that they had learned. It__ allowed her to rest and be ready to move at the same time but the problem was that it was made for Sangheili, not humans. _

_Her mind wandered unbidden to her conflicted feelings. She felt almost sad to leave. In the last two months this place had become a home to her. But she couldn't stay, no matter what she felt. She'd promised Jod that she would take care of him, that she'd protect him. She couldn't do that here. Mahr had come to the same conclusion as everyone else, though it pained her to admit it. Jod was just too weak for this. She had saved him multiple times to the point where it was ridiculous. She had to get food for him, she had stopped him from speaking at the wrong time, she had to help him keep up in the line, and she'd even stopped the other boys from beating on him. _

_But what could she do? She still cared for her friend deeply. All of the extra effort was worth it when he spoke kindly to her, or gave that innocent smile. The only choice she had was to get him out of here, away from all of this. With her resolve strengthened, Mahr braced herself as the sound of a large group of approaching footsteps echoed down the hall, heading toward her. _

_Mahr nodded to Jon-la who was crouched across from her on the other side of the entryway. This had to be the group._

_She gripped her makeshift rope made from a torn-up blanket tighter as the doors slid open. Two Grunts passed Jon-la and herself without even a glance. Then came the four Jackals two in the barracks, two waiting outside the doors, their backs turned. The two girls slipped out the doors and quickly started to choke the two door guards. _

_Mahr bit her lip and brought all her force to bear until the Kig-Yar stopped struggling as it gave a final sigh as it went limp. She barely stopped herself from retching as she went to grab the guards needler. After all, this was one of the things they had been training for, to kill their enemies. She took a quick breath and looked over to Jon-la. She was waiting for Mahr, her own weapon, a plasma pistol, cocked and ready. They both quickly re-entered the barracks, drawing the surprised attention of the remaining escorts._

_Before they could get a hold of their weapons Rktas and Hyrak ambushed the two remaining Jackals as the two girls shot the Unggoy, or tried to in Mahrs case._

_"Agony and flames Mahrs! You suck at shooting!" Rktas cursed, as a needle barely missed his face._

_"Sorry Rktas! I told you it should've been Hyrak doing this."_

_After what felt an eternity, the escorts were finally dead. The other children stared at the small group of friends blankly, not sure what to do. Jod stumbled over the arm of a dead Kig-Yar as he came over to Mahr, earning a sneer from Rktas._

_Mahr addressed the room of confused children "if you want to go home come with us."_

_She turned away to face the exit. "Let's go home Dillan." _

_Marian trotted over to peak out into the hallway, not caring one way or another if the others followed. Her friends crowded behind her, looking this way and that nervously. The hall was empty. _

_"We need to hurry. Elder 'Emsree will start to wonder where we are" commented Ian. _

_"I know, I know. I'm going" Marian snapped irritably. _

_She darted as quickly as she could to the corner were the hallway split, looking back at her friends and a couple of other kids as they followed, Dillan right behind her. She then turned the corner to bump right smack into an Elite, the first seen outside of class in the last three days. Marian's reflexes kicked in as she jumped back and started shooting. _

_"Go guys!"_

_The children flooded around the Elite, forcing Marian to point her gun higher so as not to accidently hit them. The Elite roared as his shields flashed, making the needlers' ammo harmless. Marian paused as the last of the children darted around the corner. The Sangheili made a grab for her but she ducked and ran around him, slipping slightly as she rounded the corner, just in time to catch a glimpse of a kid rounding another corner to the right, toward the docking bay._

_She hurried to catch up to them, her training kicking in as she kept her breath steady and her steps long. She sprinted as she came to the corridor that led to the docking bay and almost stopped as she spotted a Elite, blocking the path with his bulk. She made ducked her head and, leading with her needler, ducked to the floor, sliding right in-between the Elites legs, stumbling onto her feet as she skidded a little ways past the bays doors._

_She paused briefly as the sliding doors started to open, glancing back at the Sangheili in the hall. He stared back, not moving a muscle. Marian frowned at this, unease suddenly descending on her. Something wasn't right. She quickly darted into the bay as she heard the doors open fully. She froze in place at the sight before her. _

_Five Sangheili stood in front of her, blocking her path to the airships. Behind the five stood her friends under the guard of their old escorts. Marian noticed the Commander who had captured her standing beside her group of friends, watching. She scowled defiantly toward Vahn__ 'Thalanee __and charged the line desperately. _

_She shot what ammo she had left at the Elite in front of her she ducked once more under the legs of the Sangheili and charged screaming furiously at Commander 'Thalanee, swinging the empty needler like a club.__Vahn easily kneed the girl in the stomach, making her drop her gun and gag from lack of breath._

_Marian felt a big hand grab her neck and haul her up. She scowled at the Commander and spat in his face. Vahn snarled and threw her into the group of huddled children. __She righted herself and glared at Vahn once more. But before she could do anything more, the Commander moved aside for someone else._

_An Elite in blue-gray armor came forward, bringing Dillan along with him, dragging him by the collar. Marian blanched and jerked toward them, instinctively reaching out. Ian and Iliana grabbed onto her, stopping her in her tracks. The new Sangheili lifted Dillan and held a blue energy sword to his neck before Marians' horrified eyes._

_"This is what happens to those who defy the Covenant," Commander Ckwi 'Taeamee stated coldly, his perfect English stinging Marians ears. He pulled his sword back to strike._

_"STOP!" Marians scream made the Commander pause and glance at the young female with disdainful eyes. She strained against her friends hold to stand tall and proud in front the Sangheili. _

_"None of this was his fault! I'm the one who started the whole thing. Kill me instead but let him live," Marian demanded_

_The new Sangheili lowered his sword but did not put it away as he turned his entire focus on the young female._

_"Of course I know it was you, **Mahr**. I have been watching since the beginning. Surely you didn't think that this was all a coincidence? That you got this far because of your skill alone? No, you and yours were set up, so that we could see how far you have all come and for one other reason. To teach you a lesson. To teach you that only the strong survive and those that do owe their allegiance to the Covenant and no other. This boy's death is of your own making."_

_"How is that," snarled Marian, trying her best to cover her shock and desperation to no avail._

_They really hadn't had any hope from the beginning. It had all been set up, doomed to fail. And it was all her fault. Commander Ckwi 'Taeamee __answered mercilessly as_ _if ____he could read her thoughts._

_"Because it was you who started the idea of escaping, it was you who coddled this male so that when you were not by his side he faltered and was captured, and it was **you** who asked that he be brought into the same group as you, giving him a less than likely chance of surviving."_

_'__Whatever happens to that boy is because of your choice this day.' Marian's legs almost collapsed underneath her, her friends' hands now holding her up. This couldn't be ha happening, it just couldn't. _

_The Elite put Dillan down on his feet. Both Marian and Dillan were so surprised that neither saw the sword coming. In one clean swipe, Commander 'Taeamee cut Dillans head clear off his shoulders and flying across the room._

**Hows that for an ending everybody! See ya next time! Mua ha ha ha ha!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo hoo! I honestly didn't think I'd make it this far. Thanks again to my good friend who has inspired me to get this all out and to my hubby, my major halo fan. I don't own Halo or anything that came from it originally, blah, blah, blah, we know the drill. Onto the story!**

"Yet here you are."

Han stopped, scowling at for the interruption. She wished to finish this part as fast as she could. Though it was a long time ago the memory still caused her pain.

"Yes, I learned from that day and have survived to speak to you now. It makes no difference."

"But it does. Why did you continue, after the death of one you loved, to serve the Covenant afterwards?"

The squad of Converted shifted, tension filling the room. Obviously this was a rather touchy subject for them, observed.

"Because it was shown that we had nowhere else to go Doctor. We had and have no choice but to serve"

"Even now? Could you not leave, even rejoin human society" asked Admiral Osman.

Mocking, bitter laughter ripped from Han's mouth, her mandibles stretching out in that tell-tale Sangheili way.

"Human society! Surely you jest Admiral! How could we return to a society that abandoned us to our fate, a people we do not know except as former enemies and barely new allies? I think not Admiral."

"Truly Han, I believe that the Admiral meant it in full sincerity. Why do you not join us,"asked, watching the strange groups' reaction carefully.

Hans face turned grave as she answered.

"Because we are sworn to the service of the Arbiter. We were raised as Sangheili and as such we will bring honor to our bloodlines by giving our lives for his cause. Humans cannot understand this and as such we have no desire to try to join you. This is by our own choice and no others."

"If this was by your own individual choices, how do those under your command feel about our offer?"

Han looked over to her team, her face neutral. One of the Spec-Ops stepped forward.

"We will follow our Commander. If she will not join human society then neither shall we."

The other Converted nodded in unanimous agreement. Han turned back to face the humans, her face full of pride. Dr. Halsey noted this as she spoke.

"Very well then, please continue from where you left off."

…

_Two years passed after the 'escape incident'. During those two years, Mahr had become silent, almost never speaking, and her eyes filled with a brooding self-hatred and determination. She became rather distant from her friends except when they sat together at the end of the day. Then she would talk quietly with them and even smile, unless someone mentioned Dillan or anything associated with him. Then Mahr would grow silent and broody and eventually leave to go sit by herself. Even Rktas didn't dare to approach her then. _

_Mahr escaped her guilt by throwing herself into the lessons. She became the top fighter in the combat class, both individually and as a team leader. She was one of the first to be able to speak Sangheili fluently and was able to write and read it as well. She was even allowed occasionally to study some of the Sacred Texts pertaining to the Great Journey. But it didn't erase the guilt that clenched her heart or stop the reoccurring memory of Dillan's death late at night. _

_Her only shield was her goal. Become strong enough to prevent a needless death from happening to her remaining friends. If she could be the best, surely she could be put into the position of Commander, or Shipmaster. If she made it to that, Mahr would save her friends from all of this. Then they could make it to freedom. Then when the time came, they would all join Dillan on the Great Journey._

_The day before the Conversion came unbeknownst to the children. They were brought to the combat practice room like usual. Unlike the usual, there were many more Sangheili than before. Mahr recognized the armor instantly, though she'd never seen any of them in person. Councilors, quite a few of them, lined the back wall watching expectantly. Mahr almost froze at the sight of them, shock escaping her usual self-control. What in the world where they doing here?_

_Elder "Emsree came forward, out of the crowd of silent Elites, to stand in the middle of the room and addressed the sixty children that remained from the original hundred. _

"_This is the final day of your lives as humans. If found worthy this day you will become part of the Covenant as the Converted. Now you will show us what you have learned. Prove your worth and skill and you will be rewarded, fail and die without honor."_

_The children were organized into groups, then individually. They fought as teams and individuals, the Councilors ever watching, observing. The rest of the day continued much like that, demonstrating their knowledge and abilities. By the end of it all, the remaining fifty children were exhausted and, in Mahrs case, rather irritable. _

_"How annoying, what in the world was that for," whined Rktas, stretching out on his own bed. _

_"Wasn't obvious? __It was t_o see if we've been keeping up with everything. Honestly, even I thought you were smarter than that," snorted _Hyrak._

_"Shut-up you two. I'm not in the mood to put up with either of you right now."_

_The boys __went silent, __glancing over to Mahr warily. The ten deaths of their fellows had made her edgy, not to mention having to prove herself to the Councilors. She knew by now that a normal Sangheili female did not join the military of the Covenant. This knowledge caused her anxiety to rise and make her even more irritable. _

_The boys __went silent, __glancing over to Mahr warily. The ten deaths of their fellows had made her edgy, not to mention having to prove herself to the Councilors. She knew by now that a normal Sangheili female did not join the military of the Covenant. This knowledge caused her anxiety to rise and make her even more irritable. _

_"Hey calm down Mahr. I'm sure your still one of the top of the group and the Elders still adore you," Jon-la said, half-reassuring, half-mocking. Mahr made a face in return and then smiled. Jon-la always knew what to say to make her feel better. _

_…_

_"All is prepared for the Conversion of the Sangheili raised humans. We will begin with the Moram, Vadam, __Sraom_ and bloodlines."

_"It will be as you say Legate. The Councilors have chosen which of the humans they wish to be added to their lineage."_

_"Have they also chosen from their families who are to teach the survivors Commander __'Thalanee?_

_"Yes Legate. It is here with the choice of lineages."_

_The Commander handed over a data pad to the Minister of Penance. They were in a kind of observatory, overseeing the final touches to the metal catalysts that were essential to the Conversion process. Huragok floated among the multiple catalysts, making their strange musical whistles and as they worked their four tentacles over their individual catalysts like they were made of glass.__One turned and made a few gestures in a kind of sign language at the Legate._

_"Let us begin. Commander-"_

_Vahn 'Thalanee snapped to attention. _

_"Retrieve the whelps. Let us see who our Lords have chosen to serve us."_

* * *

**Yes I know, not a very interesting chapter, but its better than not updating at all. I'll have the Conversion chapter up in a couple of days, don't you worry. Special thanks to Halopedia for the names and Huragok descriptions! **


	11. Chapter 11

**The Conversion Chapter! Yay! Yes, I don't own Halo or its Characters and such. Now for the story.**

_The children snapped quickly to attention as Commander Vahn 'Thalanee and two Spec-Ops Elites entered the barracks. _

_"It is time for the Conversion."_

_Multiple emotions shot over the children's faces. Surprise, excitement, grim determination, and nervousness were all present. The Commander read out seven names, one of which was Mahrs. The six boys and one girl stepped forward. _

_"Come with us."_

_ They fell into line behind the three Sangheili and left, Mahr glancing back. Hyrak smiled at her encouragingly before the doors slid shut. The small group went to an area that none of the humans had been to before. There were strange pods lined up neatly in the room, with floating Huragok moving easily between them. Two of these came up to the new arrivals and started examine them, cooing to one another as they did. Mahr dodged their tentacles, too anxious to put up with the poking and prodding._

_After what seemed like forever, the Huragok moved away, one indicating that they should follow. The children went after them and the Sangheili left, heading over to the observation deck.__Mahr felt herself trembling as they walked, her heart pounding in her ears. She watched as one by one the others in the group were led to their own individual pods. Then it was her turn. __She waited as the Huragok activated her pod, the door sliding upward. Feeling a little self-conscious and very nervous she stepped in and turned facing outward. __She saw the Minister of Penance and Commander __'Thalanee watching from the observation deck. She squared her shoulders and laid back stiffly in the pod._

_A stabbing pain in her arms made her start. Multiple needles jabbed into her skin, injecting various different serums into her. She gritted her teeth as it went on, determined not to cry out. Mahr felt a pounding headache coming on and sudden nausea, two side effects of the serums. She started to feel sore all over like after a particularly strenuous exercise but it went deeper, her bones aching, burning. She started to gasp for air as the pain increased, her breathing became labored and her skin hot and feverish. Her headache increasing to the point where she almost cried out, feeling like her head would split open. Then the needles retracted, decreasing her pain by a bit. Then the door of her pod slid closed over her._

_Some part of her had expected to be closed inside the pod but what came next was a complete surprise. A hissing noise vibrated through the pod, slightly distracting Mahr from her pain. Then her body stiffened in surprise once more as she quickly looked at her bare feet. Sludgy purple liquid started to ooze in, quickly covering her feet and continuing upward. Now she got a little scared as it rose up to her waist, then her chest, then shoulders. She started to try to break out of the pod futility, the purple sludge hardening where it touched metal. Then she was completely submerged. She held her breath and squirmed, unable to free herself. When she could hold her breath no longer she inhaled and got another surprise. She could breathe! One of the injections must have allowed her to be able to breathe in this thick liquid._

_Mahr felt drowsiness start to creep up on her. She fought it as best as she could, tossing and turning, trying stay awake. She heard a muffled sound and noticed a slight change in lighting. She could barely make out the silhouettes of four dark blurs that blocked the light. She saw two thin lines of shadow reach toward either side of her. She drew back from them instinctively. She felt a sudden jarring movement and then her cocoon was free, being carefully extracted from the pod. Or what she'd thought was a pod. What she hadn't been told was that the 'pod' was actually known as a Catalyst. _

_It had been created by the Forerunners, before they had come to truly know of the Flood. The Catalysts had been originally made to try to cross species in the hope that the strange new DNA that ran through the creations veins would be too unpleasant for the Flood to want to consume it. It had failed. When the Covenant had discovered it and with a few altercations, they had the idea to use it on humans._

_Mahr felt herself sway as the two vague Huragok forms gently placed her cocoon on the floor at the feet of an Elite and the Legate. Her mind cleared for a moment as she started to kick and punch at the walls of her strange prison. _

_…_

_The Minister of Penance floated next to Commander 'Thalanee, honor guards at a respectful distance behind them and two Huragok floating alongside them. They observed silently as the Engineers pulled the seven different cocoons out of their Catalysts. Occasionally they would stop as one of the Huragok would float up to one of the machines or cocoons and briefly exchange information with their fellows. They stopped at the end of the line where Mahrs cocoon was being extracted. _

_"It would seem Commander that there a few flaws still in the Conversion process."_

_"Was it not expected to be Legate?"_

_"Indeed, though I and the Hierarchs were hoping to have them taken care of by this point."_

_"I understand."_

_"Do you now? Look at Mahrs cocoon. Do you notice the flaw?"_

_Vahn 'Thalanee stared at the purple oval, seeing the darker blurred form of the girl inside. As he stared, he noticed something. She was moving, punching and kicking at the cocoons thick walls._

_"How is that possible?! She should not be awake at all, not to mention being able to move like that," the Command said, surprised. _

_"Exactly Commander. However we are in luck. The cocoons outer layer is thick enough that her natural strength is not enough to penetrate it."_

_"If that is so, then what will happen when she has completed her Conversion? Will she be able to break out?" _

_"If she is worthy, yes."_

_"If not, then what?"_

_"Then she will die. Those unworthy of our Lords gifts do not deserve life."_

_"It is as you say Minister."_

_..._

_Mahr could feel herself slip in and out of consciousness. She had no idea of time, only pain. Pains so unbearable that it would awaken her from her deep sleep and cause her to scream in silent agony then knock her out. Some part deep inside her could tell that her body was changing, her bones reshaping, her muscles growing, her organs twisting. Little by little however, the __pain started to fade and Mahr became more aware of her surroundings, came closer and closer to full consciousness._

_After an unknown amount of time, Mahr awoke and just one thought entered her mind. She must get out. The fluids that had kept her alive had done their job. Now they would be her death if she did not escape. She punched out at the thick purple membrane. It bent to the shape of her fist but no break. She kicked, feeling something was not quite right with her legs. But she didn't give it any notice. She needed to get out._

_…_

_A week had passed and the time for the final and most difficult part of the Conversion was starting. The Minister of Penance watched from the Observation Deck with Commander __'Thalanee. They saw some of the cocoons start to move, some rocking, others having weird lumps and shapes of newly formed fists and feet showing through the thick outer membranes. A couple were not moving at all._

_"And so it begins. Get your men lined up Commander."_

_The Commander watched in amazement as the newly converted emerged. Each was unique and yet they all had a large part of the Sangheili in them. He focused on Mahrs. The cocoon was rocking violently, impressions of fists pressing more and more violently __against the membrane_, verging on the point of desperation. Then finally a fist broke through. Purple goo oozed out of the newly made hole. Rivulets of purple ran down from the two hands that gripped the sides of the hole. With tremendous force the new Converted ripped the rest of the cocoon in half, purple sludge flooding all over the floor.

_The female went to her hands and knees and wretched, vomit mixing with the once life-giving fluids that covered the floor. Vahn noticed that her jaws split in that tell-tale Sangheili way as she coughed. She got unsteadily to her feet and staggered. Her __upper and lower legs had shortened and tarsal's elongated, with the distal and intermediate phalanges to support her weight when she walked. She stood two feet taller then she had before and her skin had gained a darker tone. She gauged her surroundings wearily, breathing heavily as she leaned against the open Catalyst. The cocoon next to what remained of hers lay unopened, the body still inside. The one on the other side of the still born could not stand, one leg being shorter than the other. A Spec-Ops Elite stepped forward and stabbed the lamed one where it lay._

_Out of the seven that had been put in the Catalysts only three survived the Conversion. The Legate gave a congratulatory speech that he kept mercifully short. Then the remaining three were guided to their own individual rooms to recuperate, Mahr instantly flopping on her bed in exhaustion._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. Special thanks to Halopedia for the extra info. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody! We are now onto the finesse training. Enjoy! I don't own Halo or anything from it. And if your sick of my disclaimers, so am I and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry if I'm late getting this chapter out. Its been a busy week. Wort Wort Wort!**

The Arbiter eyed Han as she paused for the humans. He knew that her extreme dislike for them caused her temper to rise and so far it had been kept in check but there was no telling how long that would last. She was rather volatile where humans were involved. He noticed her muscles tense instinctively as the Admiral spoke.

"Where did the Covenant find these Catalysts?"

"That is none of your concern Admiral."

The sneering emphasis on the woman's title told the whole room that Han had no respect or care for the Admiral at all and that she would give nothing to her willingly. Dr. Halsey grinned as the Admirals scowl deepened as she replied.

"Not so Commander! It seems that the Catalysts could be very important to the UNSC. If this technology fell into the wrong hands it could mean disaster!"

A cunning gleam came to Hans's eyes "Yes but to whom I wonder. The Sangheili who've rebelled will not use it. They have not the skill or knowledge of the Huragok. You however do. I have no faith in your kind Admiral; therefore I will not give you the locations of the Catalysts or the intricate details of our Conversion."

Osman's scowl turned to fury in a blink of an eye as she jumped up from her seat. The Arbiter noted how discreetly covered her mouth. She was trying not to laugh. He quickly brought his attention back to Han. Though she had not made any overt moves, Thel easily understood that she was getting ready to spring. After all, he was the one who'd trained her. He stepped forward, stopping the Admirals oncoming tirade and Hans potential attack.

"It was by my orders that those of the Converted were not to speak of it unless they were given express permission. The keeping of the remaining Catalysts were also left to them. Even I do not know where they are or if they still exist. Even so, I ask that you do not inquire into this any further."

Osman took a quick calming breath and gave the Arbiter a false smile. His statement made it quite clear that the issue about the Catalysts was best dropped. She would leave it for now but it wasn't over, not by a long shot.

"As you wish Arbiter, may we continue then?"

The Arbiter nodded and returned to his original place though not without a warning glance toward Han. She bowed her head slightly in submission and continued from where she'd left off.

_Thel 'Vadamee disembarked from his transport, still puzzled and a little wary as to why he was here. A cryptic summons with little to no details from the Council was all he had to go on, something about training a special unknown person that was supposedly related to him or some such. It had not been clear at all. His gold armor gleamed in the artificial lighting of the docking bay as he stepped out. He found the Legate waiting for him along with the Special Operations Commander of the Covenant, Ckwi 'Taeamee._

_"It is good to see that you are prompt Commander 'Vadamee."_

_"The summons said to be here without delay Legate. I came with all haste."_

_"Of course, of course, I apologize for all the confusion and lack of information but this is a very tight operation. Few are privy to it as you will find out soon enough, to your benefit however."_

_"It is my privilege to serve the Covenant." _

_"Yes it is but if you perform well you will find yourself promoted, perhaps even to zealot."_

_"I will fulfill whatever duty you give me Legate." _

_"See that you do. Commander 'Taeamee, show Commander 'Vadamee to his charge." _

_"As you wish Minister."_

_The Legate then left the two Elites to themselves. 'Taeamee inclined his head toward an exit and started to walk, Thels long strides easily bringing him to the other Sangheilis side. _

_"So what were you actually able to discern from the message Commander 'Vadamee?"_

_"Not much, if anything at all."_

_"Indeed, it was more a way to bring you here than anything else. Your actual assignment is to train a Converted. An altered human who by the blessing of the Forerunners and the will of the Hierarchs has been changed into a Sangheili of sorts __as well as other species in the Covenant_."

_Thel almost stopped in his tracks with shock. _

_"Is this not heresy? How can a human be allowed into the Covenant?"_

_"They are human no longer Commander. You will see when you meet your new charge. She is very much Sangheili, do not doubt."  
"A female as well?! Surely you jest Commander 'Taeamee!"_

_The two powerful Elites stopped in front of a door in the private quarter's area, a personal training room. Ckwi's grim silence told him otherwise as the Special Ops Commander turned to him. _

_"Do not underestimate her because of her gender or her human past. You are to teach her as you would one of your own nephews to the best of your abilities. Am I clear?"_

_"Yes Commander. What if she were to die in the process?"_

_"Then she was not worthy of the gifts of that were bestowed upon her. The death would be well deserved. But do not take it as a license to kill her for just anything."_

_"I understand Commander."_

_"Good. Then I shall introduce you."_

_Standing to closer than was normal to the side of the door, Commander Taeamee indicated that Thel should do likewise as he typed in the unlock code. As the door hissed open a blurred line of metal zipped through the gap, barely missing the Elites in the hallway and lodging ominously in the wall at the spot where Thel had been standing but a second ago. It was a pike, much like the ones the Honor Guards used. The two male Sangheili looked into the room where the projectile had come from._

_A tall, lanky creature stood defiantly in the middle of the room, her arms crossed and her hip cocked at an angle that indicated she was well aware of her brashness and daring them to say anything about it. She was roughly around seven feet tall, with the familiar Sangheili legs and build __showing through her body suit_, tan skin tone, and dark scale-like bumps on her outer arms. Thel even noticed that she had the hinged jaws and mandibles and one slitted yellow eye. However he could also see the human there, though it was faint. 

_The most telling was the mane of yellow hair that was pulled back from her face in a rough ponytail. Then there was the blue eye with the rounded pupil, as well as the strange triangle that was all that was left of her human nose. And though she did have the mandibles, they were slimmer, less distinguishable than any true-blooded Elites._

_The defiant looking female scowled dramatically at the Special Ops Commander as he entered the training room, striding over with easy grace to fetch her practice weapon. _

_"Good throw Mahr," the 'Taeamee said, almost teasingly._

_"I will get you yet," she replied good-naturedly, her Sangheili perfectly spoken._

_Mahr yanked the pike out with ease, leaving a large gaping hole in the wall. She ignored Thel as she reentered the room and faced the two Sangheili after she placed her weapon back in its rack with similar practice weapons of its kind. _

_"When you get the chance I'm sure."_

_"It will come. Not yet perhaps but it will."_

_She looked over at Thel and lowered her head in respect for his rank. _

_"What is going on exactly Commander 'Taeamee?"_

_"This is Commander Thel 'Vadamee. He is the one chosen to train you further and complete your transition into the Covenant."_

_At these words Mahrs eyes burned with a fierce inner fire. Thel saw now what Ckwi was warning him about. She would be determined to rise above her past life__, gender, looks, to as far as she wished and none would stand in her way._

_"When do we start?"_

_Ckwi looked to Thel. He quickly made up his mind to make this female an asset to the Covenant and the Sangheili and he would be the one to show her the path to honor and greatness. _

_"We will begin now."_

_"Then I shall leave you two to it."_

_Commander 'Taeamee left the room the door sliding shut behind him. Thel and Mahr stared at one-another, one openly studying the other. __Then Mahr spoke up._

_"Well Commander? How shall we begin?"_

_"Grab two of those practice swords."_

_Mahr kept Thel in her sights as she grabbed two practice swords off the rack and tossed one to the Commander. Thel brought his sword up to a neutral position. Mahr did the same. The two circled each other slowly, Thel giving a deliberate opening. She charged instantly, swinging sharply toward his left. He quickly brought his sword up to deflect it, slamming his hilt into hers, making her completely defenseless. She quickly darted away from him, watching him warily. _

_"You need to keep your swings small and tight, otherwise you will be handing over the advantage to your opponent._

_Again!"_

_The two continued on for a interminable amount of time. Mahr would make a move and Thel would correct her mistakes. In the end, even Thel was breathing hard when they stopped. Mahr was bent over, gasping. _

_"You did well this day. We will continue tomorrow."_

_Mahr bowed her head in acknowledgement._

_"As you command Commander Vadamee."_

__**Yes another shorty. I'm sorry. I will do the best I can to do better chapters next week. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been a bit. It's been a crazy week. Here is chapter 12! Yes, I do take some liberties with the Sangheili traditions and such but that's whats so fun about fan-fiction. Enjoy. **

_The next day was similar to the first, as was the next and the one after that and so on. He tested her skills with various weapons and helped her improve, though his methods were far from gentle. More than one session was cut short by Mahr being so beaten up that she either couldn't move or was unconscious. Slowly but surely, she was improving. During the times in-between the combat sessions, Thel also taught her the Vadam clans Saga in vivid detail, Mahrs future family if she could finish her training with him._

_ Mahr also learned the deeper, inside details of Sangheili life that they'd barely scratched the service of in her previous training. He would watch as she learned from the various family members' stories, her eyes filled with passion and excitement as he spoke. He noted how she developed an intense look of concentration when he told of life and social workings in a family keep. As the days turned to weeks then to months, Thel noted how her attitude changed, from a brash, wild, and undignified human, to a strong, controlled, honorable Sangheili, almost worthy of the name Vadam. _

_Mahr also continued to grow, stretching another half feet in height in the first three months of her new training. With it came an unexpected result of both the growth spurt and the Conversion. Thel and Mahr were working on her hand-to-hand combat when it happened. This was one of the forms of combat where Mahr was almost level with Thel. She had managed to back him almost against the wall, his arms up in partial defense, watching for an opening that she refused to give, raining down light, quick blows that he either blocked or dodged. Thel suddenly felt the wall against his back and Mahr twisted quickly to deliver a powerful side kick. Thel barely turned in time, moving away as Mahrs foot crashed violently through the wall of the practice room. _

_Both of them paused, surprised. Mahr removed her foot gingerly from the hole, careful not to cut herself, her eyes wide with shock. She backed away to make room as Thel moved to examine the hole. Mahrs foot had gone clean through to the outside hallway. She squirmed as the silence dragged on, Thels countenance grim and thoughtful._

_"Sir, this must sound foolish but is that kind of strength normal?"_

_Thel turned to look at her and decided to answer truthfully. _

_"No Mahr. That is not normal for almost any Sangheili. This unnatural strength is a gift of your Conversion."_

_"What does that mean then Sir?"_

_Mahrs voice was slightly worried but trusting, her confidence in him unwavering. _

_"It means we will have to intensify your training and monitor your strength. You are not yet fully grown and as such your strength may continue to increase until your growth is complete."_

_What he didn't tell her was that he would also inform the Legate of the incident later. Surely he would want to know of this new development in the Converted. _

_The two continued for a little while longer but neither of them were quite sure how to continue. Mahr was hesitating and pulling her punches, Thel trying to find a way to help her not put too little or too much strength into her hits and kicks._

_…_

_"It sounds like the final trial for our Converted is needed a little earlier than expected," the Minister of Penance stated thoughtfully. _

_Thel stood before him respectfully, having just given his report of Mahrs progress and surprising strength._

_"Do you believe she is ready for that Legate? She still has much to learn."_

_"If she is to continue and serve in the Covenant we must know where her loyalties lay, one final test. She will join your team as a regular solider. Watch her closely and make sure that she does not waver. We have just discovered a new world the humans have populated. Her differences will go unnoticed by the humans as we exterminate them."_

_"When shall we depart Legate?"_

_"You and a contingency of Sangheili with two attachments of twenty Unggoy and thirty Kig-Yar will leave in two days to assist in the destruction of the heretics."_

_Thel bowed with that sinuous way the Sangheili had. This was familiar ground for him. He was use to having soldiers under his command, not teaching as if he were an Elder. _

_"We will glory in the deaths of the blasphemers and reign justice upon them."_

_"Very good. Now leave and give no mercy. _

_"It will be as you command."_

_…_

_Thel entered the training room to find Mahr spinning a pike about her in a warm up exercise, her focus completely on controlling her movements, so much so that at first she didn't notice his entrance. He waited for her to notice him, watching her form critically. Mahr stopped in mid swing when she finally spotted him from the corner of her eye._

_"You are overreaching when you stab forward. Adjust your footing to compensate."_

_"I shall do as you say Thel. You have not led me wrong yet," she replied cheerfully, her eyes sparkling with energy. _

_Mahr went to the weapons racks to trade her pike for an practice energy sword when Thel stopped her. _

_"We will not be doing training this day Mahr. You need the time to prepare."_

_Mahr quickly replaced the weapon and straightened up, tension tightening her rippling muscles. _

_"What am I to prepare for Commander?"_

_"The Legate has decreed that you are ready for combat. You are to come with me and my team to assist in the purging of a new planet that the heretics have come to inhabit."_

_Silence ensued, Mahrs head bowing in thought, her face grim. Thel watched intently, looking for any sign of hesitation, of descent. However it seemed he had no need to worry yet. When Mahr faced him again, he saw the burning inner fires of her determination through her eyes as she replied fiercely - "I am honored that I shall take part in the glorious work of the Covenant. I look forward to testing the strength of my arm against the weak blasphemers."_

_"May your sword strike true my niece that you may bring honor to the Vadam," Thel intoned the old Sangheili blessing, though it normally reserved for the nephews of the uncles who'd trained them._

_Mahr fell to one knee in a low bow, too overcome with emotion to speak. She knew the implications of the blessing. It was also the only time Thel had ever called her niece_

_"Your room should have your new armor inside, as well as Huragok to assist you with its adjustments. Become familiar with it as quickly as possible, since we shall be leaving tomorrow as soon as all is ready."_

_Mahr rose to her feet and bowed her head again in acknowledgment. _

_"It should not be too hard to come to grips with it my uncle. I have been trained well."_

_"Then go and prepare yourself."_

_…_

_Thel stood near the back of the Phantom as the ship bumped and dived as they came in for a landing. The anticipation was palpable as three of the new blue-armored Sangheili, Mahr among them, shifted and muttered restlessly, eager for some action. The red-armored veterans and Thel himself were steady and calm, having seen enough fights to not show their own anticipation. They were almost to their destination when Thel addressed his troops._

_"The destruction of these disgusting worms is the will of the gods and we are their instruments. Fight to bring honor to your bloodlines, let their own bathe the ground and pay for their blasphemous ways! Death to the heretics!"_

_The Elites roared in answer, Mahr included, righteous fury fueling her own cry. The Phantom steadied and leveled out and the troops gathered closer to one another, the Unggoy careful to stay out of the way of the Sangheili not wishing to catch the attention of one of the more edgy youngsters. The back door dropped open slowly and Mahr felt her heart beat pound violently in her ears, almost blocking out the sound of gunfire._

_War cries were shouted out as the large force of Covenant charged out of the Phantom. Mahr brought her sword out, quickly taking in the situation as Commander Thel 'Vadamee started to give orders. Some of the initial Sangheili had quickly set up a perimeter and were shoot at the humans who had barricaded themselves in and around some small, squat buildings that were clustered together. Mahr felt a shock of memory almost stop her in her tracks. She had once lived in such buildings, no not buildings, houses. _

_"Ruhr, Jamd, gather your contingencies and go around their flanks to see if you can take them unawares. Chase the nishum out of their filthy hovels. My troops and I shall take care of the scum as they come out in the open."_

_"Ha, it will be like hunting the engri back home."_

_"Indeed. Now head out."_

_Mahr, four Sangheili, five Kig-Yar, and ten Unggoy followed Jamd quietly behind the houses. They spread out quickly, prepping grenades as they went.__She stopped at the side of a window and peered inside. There were humans but their backs were turned __facing out toward the Commanders forces_. She waited until the other Covenant where in position at the back of the three houses. Jamd signaled for them to begin. She and another rookie elite broke the window they stood on either side of and threw a plasma grenade each. She quickly turned her face away as the grenades blew, blue smoke, glass, and screams coming the window.   


_Before the smoke could fully clear Mahr quickly leapt into the window her sword at the ready. She saw a silhouette coming around the corner, too short to be a Sangheili. All of her combat training kicked in. Without thinking about it she jumped forward, swinging her sword in a controlled arc. The human before her gurgled pathetically as he slid to the ground, the diagonal cut from the sword having almost cut him into two pieces from the left shoulder to his right hip. She felt a numbness creep over her but she had no time to think. Mahr turned at the sound of the shrill yells and screams of the humans in the other room, the stuttering sound of human guns stinging her ears. She ducked behind the wall and traded her sword for a plasma rifle that'd been holstered at her hip. The other rookie who had thrown the other grenade joined her, drawing his own gun. The two Covenant warriors paused then quickly charged forward as there came a pause in gunfire._

_"For the Covenant!"_

_"Die you blasted infidels!"_

_Leading with their guns, the two of them shot almost blindly at the three humans before them. It was easy, too easy. _

_As the energy died down Mahr observed the bodies sprawled before them. An adult male's body lay in a pool of its own blood. Not far away were the remains of what might've been the man's wife and child. The child looked like it had been about her own age if she'd still been human. _

_"These humans are truly worthy of extermination. They are weak and barbaric."_

_The rookie, Bahk, commented derisively as he kicked the male humans' corpse in disgust. Mahr felt a slight twinge of irritation but quickly repressed it. _

_"Come, we need to make sure that no more of them are slinking about," she commented, leaving the room as discreetly as she could. _

_She did not want to seem as if this was affecting her but it was. She knew she was not human anymore but seeing people for the first time in four years her memories came back to her in painful waves, faint though they may be. It troubled her.__When they were sure there were no more humans remaining in the house they left. By the time they came out the other areas had been cleared as well. There were not very many casualties though that had been expected. The various squads were sent on patrol in ever widening circles until they met again. All the while Mahr wrestled with her conflicting emotions as she saw the bodies of the humans sprawled about her. _

___Thel watched her unobtrusively. He could see her inner turmoil, though if he hadn't known her before now he would not have noticed at all. _

_The far off look she had as she patrolled with her fellows gave it away. It was rare for her to not focus on the task at hand. He had to make sure of her loyalties. Whatever doubts or misgivings plagued her had to be taken care of now or it would mean her death for sure. Thel gestured two of his Sangheili to prepare what he had planned for Mahr. They nodded and left as the Commander went to retrieve Mahr. _

_"Mahr come with me."_

_"What is it Commander?"_

_"We have captured a human Doctor who seems to have some knowledge of Forerunner technology on this planet."_

_"That is good! Has he said where it is?"_

_"No, that is where you come in."_

**Woo hoo! Part 2 next time. Special thanks once again to Halopedia for the info and quotes. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the sudden cut-off in the previous chapter guys. I was tired, I did a lot and I'm lazy. Here's what happens next. Hugs! No, just kidding. Here is the next bit, and if you haven't figured it out by now I don't own Halo or anything that is originally from it. **

_The two warriors walked over to one of the buildings they'd emptied of humans. Before she could entered, Thel turned to face her. _

_"Know this now Mahr. Do not hesitate in the task ahead of you. It is the Prophets will. If there is even the slightest hint of mercy or you refuse to do your duty, there shall be grave consequences."_

_Mahr nodded an affirmative but felt all the more confused. What exactly was so important that the Commander had to warn her ahead of time? She was Sangheili, part of the Covenant. Why in the name of the Holy Ones would she hesitate in her duty? The whole situation made her uneasy. The pair entered the decimated building. Two Elites were waiting for them in what had once been the living room. They held a human between them, easily stretching his arms out to full length. He wore a once-white lab coat, torn and stained with the dirt he'd been pulled out of. He looked like he was in the middle of his life, the corners of his pale brown eyes showing slight signs of age as well as the patches of gray in his side burns. Then Mahr felt her heart freeze. Despite his apparent age and the different color of his eyes, this man reminded her vividly of Dillan._

_His wide-eyed look of terror, the haircut, his flabby face, and the freckles, this man could have been Dillans' father or uncle. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, annoyance helping her brush the memories and shock aside. She had a job that needed her attention, though what that was she didn't know yet. As Thel and she approached the odd trio, Mahr started to get a sinking feeling in her stomach. Something told her that whatever was going to happen next, it wasn't going to be good. _

_"Has he revealed anything relevant as of yet?"_

_"No Commander. We thought it wise to wait __for your permission _before we went any further."

_As Mahr got a closer look at the prisoner, she noticed why the Sangheili were holding the man by the arms. What remained of the Doctors pant legs was coated thickly in red blood. She could see long, deep gashes in his calves, and a shard of bone sticking out below one of his knees. Mahr noted that some of the cuts were cauterized with the familiar sign of a energy sword. Her stomach clenched instinctively, disgusted. Why did this man not kill himself before he'd been so dishonored? To be captured and tortured by the enemy with no chance of escape except death. She shuddered at the idea._

_"Mahr," _

_She quickly looked to Thel, ready. _

_"Draw your sword and see what you can do to make this scum answer me."_

_"Yes Sir."_

_Her jaws clenched shut as she drew her sword. She walked slowly up to the Doctor, his whimpers echoing in her ears. How pathetic and yet. . . Thel started to speak in rough English, bringing her attention back to the present. _

_"Where is the site human?"_

_"What site? I have no idea what you're talking about!"_

_Thel nodded to Mahr. She lightly pressed the flat side of her sword against his broken leg. The man's' tortured scream ripped through her, the smell of burning flesh permeating the air. She grasped the swords handle tighter as she pulled it away at Thels bidding, determined not to show her anxiety._

_"The sacred technology filth, the one you unholy kind desecrated."_

_"I'm telling you guys I don't of any sacred technology, or whatever it is."_

_Mahr pressed her sword against the Doctors back, burning through his shirt and into his flesh. This continued for a while longer Thel asking questions and the Doctor not giving any information, then Mahr torturing him, the cries of agony rubbing her nerves raw. Finally they stopped the Doctors voice and strength completely gone. His body was covered in blisters, third-degree burns, and more broken bones and gashes covered his entire body. With every new torture, Mahr could feel her humanity being cut out of her bit by painful bit. Humans were so weak, what was there to miss? They bled without resisting, they had no honor. There was nothing for her keep from her past. This was her new life, the life of a warrior, the life of a Sangheili._

_"It seems this weak little fool actually has nothing to give us. Finish him Mahr."_

_Mahr raised her sword to deliver the final blow to the man before her and to what was left of her past self. She stared into his horrified gaze without flinching as she brought the sword down on his neck, decapitating him in one easy blow. She would never allow her human heritage to move her again._

_Soon after that, the troops were called back to the carriers to be out of the way of the powerful beams that would soon turn the planet's surface to glass. Mahr did not join in the celebratory chatter as she struggled to come to grips with what she had become and the death of what humanity she'd known of that had existed in her. She quickly snapped out of her revere as Thel came to stand before her. _

_"When we return to the Penance, I have something that I wish to give you."_

_For the second time that day confusion clouded Mahrs mind, with an edge of panic close behind. Had she done something wrong? What could he give her? Why would he give her anything? She'd done nothing to stand apart from the others. Questions plagued her as they continued on to the Penance, Mahr growing ever more nervous as they got ever closer to their destination.__She disembarked from the Phantom and walked to the training room to wait for Thel._

_She found him already there, waiting for her. There was a brief silence between them, Mahr watching Thel warily._

_"You did well this mission Mahr. You fulfilled the will of the Prophets, regardless of the human heritage that is yours no longer."_

_Mahr stared at Thel in dumb silence, not knowing how to reply to the complement except to bow her head in gratefulness. _

_"From this day onward you will be known as Han Vadam for you have proven yourself a true Sangheili. Your name will be added to the recorded lineage of Vadam and you will be allowed all the rights and privileges of those who are of the Vadam keep. Let none doubt your claim of being Sangheili. The human that was in you __is purged, your Conversion complete_."

_She fell to her knees and bowed her head near the ground. _

_"I am deeply honored my Uncle. I will do all within my power to bring honor to our bloodlines and destroy our foes."_

_"Then rise Han, daughter of the Vadam Clan."_

**Yep, another short one but get over it. I will try to get the next one up soon. **


	15. Chapter 15

**WOW! I can't believe I've made it this far! Thank you to my inspirational friend and all my readers! I wouldn't have come anyway near this far into the story without you all! Thanks to Halopedia, no I don't own Halo or its stuff, and if you don't know some of the Sangheili/name stuff, look it up. AH, LOBBABAH! WORT, WORT, WORT!**

Han stood, finished with the story of how she came to be. She noted the dark looks the humans were giving her. She jutted her head up at a defiant angle, feeling the tension in the room.

"How old were you exactly when you killed those people, Commander Vadamai," asked.

Han noted the strange, clinical voice change in Halseys' voice. She didn't quite understand why it had changed, or why she would ask such a question.

"By Sangheili or Human years Doctor?"

"Human if you please."

Han paused and answered with a little hint of confusion in her voice.

"I would say about fourteen of your years. We actually are not quite sure as to how the Conversion has affected our ageing."

"So by the age of fourteen years your moral sympathy and conscience that was given to you by your original race was completely eradicated, creating a merciless, emotionally unstable, murderous child."

Han scowled angrily at the Doctor and almost snarled something when she paused and, after studying Halsey for a little while, grinned ruefully at her, an understanding look crossing her face.

"You truly are one to be cautious of Dr. Halsey. Toying with others will get you into trouble one of these days."

"Is that so?"

Han chuckled, "Indeed, not everyone is as tolerant of word games as I am and I can assure you that I am not that tolerant at all."

Catherine Halsey was intrigued. This hybrid, this "Converted", was sharper than she had first realized. Not many Sangheili had that kind of deep insight into a human word game, most taking almost everything at face value. Perhaps Han had not lost as much as her humanity as she would've wished.

"So I have observed Commander. What I would like to know is the part you and your fellow Converted played in the Human-Covenant war."

"We played many parts Doctor. The main reason we were created was to be used as weapons, nothing more."

Han replied, deep bitterness evident in her voice. Halsey noted this.

"Tell me all of it."

_Time passed and Hans's skill and strength continued to grow as she advanced in rank. She fought and clawed her way up the chain of command, rank by rank until she gained a command position of her own, over her own kind. __Han walked at brisk but not undignified pace. She was on her way to meet up with the Legate for the assignment of her new team. It was all she could do not to show her excitement and anxiety on her face. After the Conversion she had not seen one of her fellow Converted. Had her old friends survived? Would any of them be in her new team? Han stopped and took a deep breath to calm herself. She had not come this far to blunder now. She had to keep her emotions under control._

_Taking deliberately slower, calm steps, she walked the last couple of feet to the docking bay. She found the Minister of Penance, his guard, and Commander 'Taeamee waiting for her, with two red and two blue armored Sangheili she did not recognize standing a little ways off. Han felt her heart pound in her chest and her feet stop. Though she could not see their faces, she knew without having to be told that these were her fellows, her people. What it was that made them stand out one could not exactly say without further inspection but there was an aura about them that separated them from the others of the Covenant._

_"__Commander 'Vadamee come forward." The Prophet gestured for Han to join them. _

_She walked slowly over, mindful of the Honor Guard nearby. She did not want to do anything that would resemble a threatening move as she came to bow before the Legate. There was a brief silence as the Legate observed her with a scrutinizing gaze. _

_"Rise Commander and rejoice. Soon you and your new team shall help pave the way of the Great Journey."_

_ "I am humbled by this honor. Direct thy weapon as thou wouldst see fit," Han replied humbly as she came to her feet, her head lowered in gratitude._

_"The Penance will be joining the Fleet of Valiant Prudence that is going to a planet that has been infested by the humans. This is a great success, seeing as the filthy wretches have started to become more careful of their locations."_

_"Locations Legate?"_

_"The heretics have spread further than we had initially anticipated but the Gods have been generous with their favors. We have even found the name of their home world, though not the location."_

_"What is the name of it Legate?"_

_"Earth, or some such thing. Disgusting blasphemous filth! Only the righteous are allowed in the naming planets. Rejoice in your strength and forgiveness that has been bestowed upon you as you assist in bringing their final judgment upon them!"_

_"We shall become the hands of our mighty Lords and strike down the heretics to continue in your service and that of the Holy Ones."_

_"I have come to expect nothing less of you Commander 'Vadamee. Do not disappoint me."_

_Han bowed in silent acknowledgement of the praise and warning. This kind of conversation was normal between her and the Legate, formal with an undercurrent of danger. Han new that if anything she did gave the Minister of Penance the slightest idea that she still retained any humanity, she and whoever were associated with her, would be put to a dishonorable death without any hesitation. Han had quickly come to realize her full situation as she'd advanced in rank. She was a weapon, not truly one of the Covenant just a tool for it. A weapon that failed was no good and would be disposed of. She feared that day, praying always to the Gods that she may not live to see it._

_"Commander 'Taeamee will introduced your team the Prophet of Regret has picked for you."_

_"Once more I am honored by the High Prophets notice."_

_"As well you should, but such honor can be like your sword Commander. Beware where it falls."_

_The Minister of Penance finished warningly, turning his gravity throne full circle and departing, his guards not far behind. Han suppressed the intense urge to sigh. She knew the danger in attracting the High Ones notice. She did not need to be reminded as if she were still a kit. Han shook off her annoyance and rested her gaze on Ckwi, allowing her happiness at the new command to fill her gaze and color her tone as she spoke. _

_"It has been a long time since I have seen you last Commander 'Taeamee."_

_"Likewise Han, though I suspect I should call you by your title now."_

_"You are of higher rank than I Commander. How you choose to call me is of your own affair," she replied deferentially._

_"That may be for now but from what I have heard, you are well on your way to becoming part of the Special Operations sector and higher."_

_"I would be very pleased by such news but only once I am in such a position."_

_Ckwi chuckled "No doubt. Your ambition seems to have no bounds, Commander 'Vadamee."_

_"Were you not the one to teach me not to allow myself to be limited by weakness? I shall add my strength to my bloodline and bring honor to my keep, no matter the cost to myself."_

_"So it would seem. It is an honor to the teacher to see the student go farther than was expected of them."_

_"I am happy that I can bring you joy in your old age Teacher," Han replied teasingly._

_"I am no Elder yet Han. As long as we reach for the Great Journey I shall fight on."_

_"As will I Commander. Now if you do not mind, I would like to be introduced to my Converted."_

_"Very well then Commander, I believe you once knew Major Nagu 'Anausee under the name Jon-la."_

_Jon-la, or Nagu now, stepped forward and removed her helmet, giving Han a respectful inclination of the head. __Nagu's Conversion seemed to have gone over well. Short black hair with deep red tips hovered over her red armor. Her eyes were completely Sangheili, her skin dark like a male's with the scale-like bumps on the skin that Han could see. Unlike Han however, Nagu had a remnant of their old human hands, a small stub of joint that had once been a thumb on both hands._

_"It does my heart well that you have survived the Conversion Commander Vadamee."_

_"Same to you as well Major Anausee," Han replied formally, nodding to her in return. She did not dare show the joy that she felt. Nagu replaced her helmet back on her head and stepped away as the other Major stepped forward._

_"This is Major Erhar Elaodee. He has been proven many times in battle."_

_"It is an honor to meet such a high ranking Converted Commander. I look forward to serving with you," Erhar stated eloquently as he removed his helmet and bowed his head in respect. _

_When he straightened up his face surprised Han. Unlike herself or Nagu, Erhar had a very human face, so much so that it took awhile Han to nod back, not daring to say anything to him quiet yet. Erhar did not have the serpentine neck and permanent hunch that were characteristic of Sangheili neither was his head elongated to accommodate the classic four mandibles as Hans was. In fact only his bottom jaw split open, seemingly the only jaw change that had been brought on by the Conversion. Even most of his nose had remained intact, though it was a little flat. The three things that showed the most change in the Majors face was the slitted eyes, which were both a bright gold, and lack of hair, showing the same skin texture as the two female Converted and no remains of human ears._

_ Major Elaodee stepped back into line as one of the blue Minors stepped forward._

_"This is another you may have been familiar with. Ussh 'Ramatee, formally known as __Rktas. He is better at stealth than fighting upfront," stated Ckwi 'Taeamee with a slight tone of disapproval. _

_Hans' old friend did not remove his helmet and ducked his head in only the barest of acknowledgments. Her faint memories of him reminded her that even before the Conversion, he had rarely spoken except to criticize or mock. She bared her throat to him challengingly as he met her eyes when he straightened. _

_"Do you have nothing to say to me, old friend," Han asked, daring him to return her challenge._

_Ussh lowered his eyes and head once more, lower than before "No Commander 'Vadamee. I am at a loss for words."_

_The words and tone was respectful with only a hint of anger. She could live with that for now. She nodded back to him in the slightest of gestures. He returned to his spot with the other three without turning his back on her. Finally the last stepped forward._

_"And this is Ngbe 'Jjasee, an aspiring fighter. He will do well with your team."_

_"I am honored to meet you Commander 'Vadamee."_

_He removed his own helmet and smiled at her pleasantly. His hair was a Mohawk of black hair, short and thick. His face was more like Hans with a bare remnant of a nose, four mandibles, and the skin texture of a Sangheili. His eyes were narrower than any of the others and unlike any Sangheili his eyes were a deep brown, almost black and slitted. _

_Han nodded to him and gave a quick smile back as he returned to his place in line._

_"I am pleased with the Prophets choice in my team," Han said to Commander 'Taeamee._

**Yeah, its a intro thing, just be happy that I'm updating. Spoiler, Spartans in next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks everyone, especially my dearest friend and Ehanu Rehu! Your reviews are great! Here is the first chapter involving Spartans! Yay!**

_Hans' anxiety was so great that she didn't even bother to stop herself from moving. This was her first time leading soldiers into combat. The floor of the Penance vibrated beneath her feet, on its way to their target, with Han pacing the floor of the training room, not knowing how else for her to use her pent up energy. _

_"Why so nervous Commander? Surely you are not afraid."_

_She turned to face Erhar 'Elaodee who was leaning against the door frame. Even though she had a few days to get to know her team, she still could not quite get use to him. His mostly human face made feel unsettled, causing Han to become irritated with herself. She should be able to handle this but her emotions had a way of coming out, whether it was when she was giving orders or even when she was just having a conversation, her discomfort and anger at herself came through. And now the one who was the root of the problem was here. She just could not catch a break._

_"Fear is for the weak Major 'Elaodee and I warn you now, I am not weak." _

_Han's tone made it quite clear that his company was not wanted._

_"Of course you are not. How could you be?"_

_Erhar's own tone told her he was not about to back down. He causally straightened up and approached Han with an easy grace as she tensed._

_"You, who has survived not only the Conversion but the Covenant and countless battles, becoming the Commander of some of the few remaining Sangheili Converted, no, you are not weak Commander, not on the outside at least."_

_"What do you mean," Han asked. her eyes narrowed dangerously._

_"Mean Commander? Why I mean to ask what drives a female so far? What are you covering up I wonder."_

_Males, Han thought angrily. She was almost chest to chest to him now and she was past annoyed, she was mad. What right did any male have to doubt her, to test her, after all she'd been through! It was the same every time she was reassigned, all because she was a different gender. The fact that she just realized he was towering over her pushed her over the edge._

_"What drives me so far Major is the arrogant males under my command who seem to think the can do and say anything they please just because I am female!"_

_She kicked him in the chest, away from her and into the wall a few feet back. She braced herself for a fight as he slowly righted himself, his hand placed gingerly over his now bruised rib cage. Then he surprised her again by laughing happily._

_ "That is a good enough reason for me Commander. I will leave you to yourself but please know this," Erhar started to head to the entrance as he glanced back at her._

_"I have nothing but the utmost respect for you. I just wished to know who exactly I am to be serving under. Do not disappoint me."_

_He strode out as easily as he came in, leaving Han more confused and unsure than before. Was he just playing with her or was he being honest? Was he testing her? She shook her head angrily to clear her head._

_"Agony and blood I hate males at times," Han snarled under her breath as she continued her pacing. _

_..._

_For the second time that day Han was cursing under her breath. Her team and herself were pinned behind some twisted remains of concrete and support beams, being shot at from the front, by some new, strange humans. Their armor was different, their faces covered by golden visors. They were stronger than the others Han had face before. She took a quick look at the pause in gunfire but was forced back into place by grenade explosion. She growled angrily. They had to get those generators. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing on what little she'd been able to see. One had barley turned his back on her just a few feet away from her, presumably to reload. This new human soldier was behind his own barrier and though she only got a brief glimpse, she knew from the directions of the cover shots that at least two others were with it, one on either side. _

_Her eyes snapped open. Now she knew what to do. _

_"Major 'Anausee!" Nagu turned from her own shooting to face Han._

_"Take half of what is left of the Unggoy,some Kig-Yar, and Minor 'Ramatee and circle right. I will take the rest and 'Jjasee and circle left. They do not seem to have that many troops left and what is left we can take care of. Be stealthy, make your troops stop firing a few at a time and leave in small, staggered amounts so that it does not seem suspicious. __Give 'Ramatee a lead as well, he is good at stealth, this should show exactly how good._"

_"A deception." A familiar clever look came to Nagus' eyes._

_" Exactly. Major 'Elaodee-" he too gave pulled his attention away from the fight to her._

_"You and the two Lekgolo will distract them while we get into place. Use various weapons from different positions, as if there are still troops back here. I hear your a fair shot, so make each count understand?" He grinned and nodded _

_"Good, now let's move."  
_

_Han and Nagu continued to fire, steadily indicating for the troops to move out to the sides a little at a time. The two females and their fellows quickly followed, their movement covered by Major 'Elaodee and the Lekgolos. Han kept a wary eye on the fire fight as she led her troops through, cautious yet eager for the kill. She signaled for a halt when they came close to their target, the Commander waiting to hear from Major Anausee. She didn't have to wait long._

_"Commander, we are in position."_

_"Then proceed. Wort, wort, wort!"_

_Han made some of the Unggoy charge in first, bringing out what remained of the Marines who were ready for them. She then directed the Kig-Yar to be long range shooters and to form a blockade with the remaining Unggoy. Then she waited, adding support when it was needed, watching always for the strange human warriors. Quickly growing __impatient, Han turned to __Ngbe 'Jjasee._

___"Keep these filth busy. You should be able to finish them quick enough. I am going to scout out past these lines for those strange armored humans."_

___"As you wish Commander. Be wary though, there is more to them than we know."_

___"My thoughts exactly 'Jjasee. That is why I'm going to hunt them myself."_

___The two nodded and Han left, activating her camouflage once she got behind the lines. She stalked warily among the rubble, watching for any sign of movement. Unfortunately she was spotted first. A unexpected kick from the left made her almost lose her footing as well as loose her camo. She quickly whirled to face her advisory and growled in anticipation. One of the strange humans crouched before her, a small knife in its hand. It stood almost equal height to her, covered in bulky green armor, its face completely hidden by its helmet and golden visor. Han activated her energy sword and moved into her own neutral position. The two advisories circled one another, each wary of the other. Then the human took her by surprise when it charged, grabbing her middle and slamming the both of them to the ground, sending Hans sword flying. The human punched her in the gut a few times and as no other human could, cracked two of her ribs in the process. She snarled in pain and pushed it back by its helmet, her fingers cracking the visor and causing indents in the metal._

___The human resisted her, trying to push back and bring its knife to bear. Han grabbed its wrist as the knife came close to her face. There was a pause as these two enemies struggled for supremacy, unaware of the chaos around them, one completely focused on the other. They were almost equal in strength, but that slight difference was all Han needed to win. She summoned all her energy and snarled into the spiderwebbed visor and rolled, getting a few punches in herself as she pinned the human down, keeping its knife arm pinned. The human finally head-butted her and she stumbled and fell on her back, pain making her vision blur. Panic shot through her as she spotted the blurred image of green armor staggering toward her. She instinctively kicked out and with extra strength born from desperation, her foot shot through the armored humans chest, strange red blood and clear liquids gushing out around her limb._

___Han didn't know quite what to do from here. She could faintly hear the humans muffled gurgling as it died in agony and though her enemy was defeated, she wasn't sure how to get her foot out. The liquidized crystals in the humans insulated layer of the suit continued to leak out, causing the armor to cave in, making it even more difficult for her to remove her foot. She tried to wiggle it out but she could feel the ribs around her ankle and a little above it start to scrape and rip at her own armors under-layer. She was not about to add spilled blood to her already dishonorable injuries. Her patience at an end, Han exploded into violent explicitivis as she started lashing out with her foot and the body that was still attached to it. Her bad luck was complete when she noticed that her Converted watching her._

**___There it is, finally. I hoped you liked it._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everybody. Yeah, yeah, I don't own Halo or any of that. Thanks for the great reviews guys. Here's our next chapter!**

Dr. Halsey's face was set in a neutral fashion as she stared at the fidgeting Converted. Their Commander had her head slightly ducked, her lower mandibles sucked in, showing her embarrassment as her fellows struggled not to show their amusement, a rare show of emotion from the group. The strange team quickly settled back down with a stern glance from the Arbiter and Halseys starting to speak.

"How many Spartans did you kill actually? Do you know?"

"Of course. We were assigned to actually hunt down your so called Spartans as they became more of a annoyance to the Covenant."

"How many?"

Halseys grim tone made Han pause before she answered. Their was a pained look that seemed to hover at the corners of the doctors eyes and mouth.

"Before I answer you that, why is it so important to you?"

The pain in Halseys face increased "Because I was responsible for them before now."

"Oh I understand now, you are the one that created them. John mentioned you."

"You've met John?!"

"Yes. Is that so surprising?"

"Quite. He never mentioned you before Commander."

"That is because unlike most of your kind he is honorable. I had asked him not to mention us."

"And why should he not have, Commander Vadamai," Admiral Osman asked in a dangerous tone.

"Because we are a species that will not continue Admiral. By the time I ran into the Master Chief there were only eight of the Sangheili Converted. We were not much of a threat anymore and John understood that."

"That still doesn't answer my question Commander. How many of my Spartans did you kill?"

Han noted the Admirals blatant look of anger at as she was once more interrupted by the doctor, whose attention was all on Han.

"Of the original Spartans, not these new, false weaklings, we killed twelve."

"What of the Spartan III's ," the Admiral asked after a slight awkward pause, the doctors face dark and brooding. Han snorted derisively.

"They were not counted, they were not the same as the original Spartans. I cannot say how many of those my team and I have killed."

The grim silence that followed made the Converted tense, the Admiral and Captain sharing dark looks, Catherine Halsey a look of deep thought.

"If that is all then I and my team will leave-"

"No Commander. Tell me something, if you are completely Sangheili as you claim, what disturbed you so much about your Major _'_Elaodee?"

Caught off guard, Han's eyes widened tellingly.

"There was nothing that disturbed me about him Doctor."

"Truly? Forgive my bluntness Commander Vadamai but I don't believe you."

Han scowled dangerously "All that I have said has been in truth and nothing less."

"Prove it. Tell me all of it."

As Han started to continue her story, hid her smile. She was intrigued by this hybrid and she wanted to study her further.

_Time passed once more. Han and her team quickly became infamous among the Covenant. They were unorthodox, highly effective, and a people unto themselves. They worked together like no other team, group, or squad in the history of the Covenant. Doing the impossible and coming back victorious, doing stunts and strategies that no other team would have even thought of. As they developed and rose in rank and reputation, Han and Erhar came to know and care more for the other. Erhar had, through some miracle managed to keep his human self through his entire conversion process. Han did not know what she should do about it. She knew that Erhar's humanity could get herself and her team killed. But she hesitated to take any action. He made her question everything, from their religion to what they were. And though he wouldn't say it outright, Han could tell by the way he acted around others that were not Converted that he did not consider himself Sangheili but human and wished for the other Converted to think like that as well. But that was something Han would not stand for. She knew the danger of trying to be human all too well and she was not about to loose her siblings-in-arms to such foolishness. _

_So far Erhar had not pushed it but if he ever did, Han was unsure of what she would do. He confused and entranced her and the strange, unfamiliar feelings that she got when it was just the two of them disturbed her, so much so that at times she would go for days without speaking just trying to get her head straight. She needed to get away for awhile. But how? Fortunately that opportunity came sooner than expected. She was called from her team by the Minister of Penance. _

_She did her best to stay calm as she went to meet him but that was almost impossible when it came to these kind of meetings for her.__ If Erhar made her confused than the Minister made her scared, though she would never admit it to anyone, not even herself. He was the only one who still treated her as a human. Even the Special Ops Commander didn't do that. It made her never know what to expect or how to act. Tense and anxious Han came into the Penances control center where the Legate waited for her._

_"Commander Vadamee, it's always a pleasure to see you so well."_

_"I am grateful for your notice Legate as always."_

_Though the greeting was cordial, both knew the other was lying through their teeth. The Legate had no care for any of the Converted and would be more than happy when they were all dead. He sent Han and her team on suicidal missions constantly, one more impossible than the last and Han knew that the only reason for him to be glad when they returned was that they could be sent on another without the waste of "true" Covenant troops. The Legate may have been put in charge of the Converted project by the Hierarchs but that didn't mean he had to like it. _

_"I have a new assignment for you and your team. It is crucial that it is done with the utmost care and secrecy."_

_"What is it that you would have your Converted do Legate?"_

_"Your team will be sent to deal with a proverbial thorn in the Covenants side, so to speak."_

_"The Demons?"_

_"Yes! Those filthy heretics need to be put an end to before they can delay our way to the Great Journey any longer."_

_"It will be as you command Minister."_

_"As it should be. You will also have two new additions to your team to assist in your task."_

_"Who are they if I may be so bold as to inquire?"_

_"Two other Converted. One of them a Lekgolo and the other a Kig-Yar Shipmistress."_

_"Ah, I did not know any of the others had survived."_

_"The others survival does not concern you Commander, just your mission."_

_"Of course Legate. When shall we depart?"_

_"Once we find where those blasphemous creatures are we will send you. Until then you are to wait and prepare."_

_"As you command Legate."_

_Han left as quickly as was dignified. She was curious as to her new team mates. Just one Lekgolo Converted was strange, since Lekgolo normally came with a colony bond mate. And a Converted Kig-Yar Shipmistress of all things! Han stopped and sneered derisively to herself. Kig-Yar were lowly mercenary scum with no honor. Why in the vast universe would she need one on her team, even if it was a Converted. Han shook her head and walked on.  
_

_..._

_Han wasn't sure if she wanted to sigh or throw a raging fit. Once more she had a human-looking creature on her hands and the worst was you really couldn't see the difference between it and a normal human! Skeletal frame, head, everything! What Han assumed was a female Lekgolo Converted stood before her, a normal bodysuit covering most of the females dark brown skin, her black, rough curls pulled back in a similar style to Hans. As Han studied this new Converted before her, she noticed something moving under the females skin! The shapes of worms rose and fell across her entire body every now and again. Now Han understood. Some how the worms that made up the Hunters had some kind of symbiotic relationship. The strange creature gave a deep thrumming hum in greeting and Han nodded her head in reply, still a little baffled and rather put out. Then the Kig-Yar Converted dashed in, late._

_Han was annoyed and a little relieved at the same time. The raptor/human-like Converted was a half-hour late but at least it wasn't completely human looking like the Lekgolo. The face was sharp and elongated, a little more than a normal humans, with feet, legs, and hands very much like a proper Kig-Yar. Unlike a proper female Kig-Yar, this one had quills that were a strange, bright, vivid red. The strange creature startled Han by putting her hands on her hips and without any respect at all addressed her as she looked the Sangheili Converted over._

_"Well I never thought I'd see you again Marian. I guess I should call you Commander or Han now though."_

_If the way the Kig-Yar started to address Han startled her, the Shipmistreses comment floored her. Han scowled dangerously at the cheeky creature as the Lekgolo watched, neutral._

_"Just who are you exactly, Shipmistress?"_

**Sorry, I've been getting ready to move so I haven't been able to post chapters as often as I'd like. Hopefully the next one will be out sooner.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Woo, here's Chapter 18! Again don't own any Halo stuff, just my characters.**

_" I'm hurt that you do not remember me Commander but then again I heard that being a Sangheili can go to one's head."_

_"Stop messing around and answer me," Han snarled, losing her patience._

_"I use to be known by Sierra, though now I go by Chur'R-Seer."_

_Han was so shocked that she couldn't even hide her expression as her jaw dropped. The Kig-Yar Shipmistress grinned and waited patiently as Han tried to speak. Han then surprised herself and the other two Converted by sweeping Chur'R-Seer into a hug, beyond words._

_"I thought you were dead," she finally choked out. Chur'R-Seer returned the hug, both females forgetting themselves for a brief moment._

_"I thought you were dead too, Han."_

_The two females pulled apart and gathered their pride and upbringing about themselves once more. _

_"It is good to see that you are not, Chur'R-Seer."_

_"Same to you Commander. So, what exactly are we in for?"_

_"We are to fight the Demons that the human scum call Spartans."_

_"Hmm-thrummmmm-dooOhhhmmmmm," asked the Lekgolo Converted, who had yet to give her name. _

_And she would not until Han proved herself as an able Commander. That was how the Lekgolo worked._

_"We will be leaving once the Hierarchs have found where they are. Until then we are to prepare and plan."_

_"How do we plan for anything if we do not know our enemy, its numbers, or the area for that matter," asked Chur'R-Seer_

_"I know the enemy, Shipmistress. And they generally come in threes with a contingency of weaker humans."_

_"Hurrr-mmoammmmhhhhddnnnnn?"_

_"I know this because I've faced them before."_

_"Ah, and how many have you actually killed, Commander?"_

_"Enough to be assigned to the hunt the filth down if that is what you are inquiring about."_

_"Well then how do you plan to take them down?"_

_"I have an idea or two but first some research is needed before it can be put into action."_

_The Kig-Yar Converted grinned "There it is, the infamous Sangheili arrogance. Cannot even bring yourself to tell a Kig-Yar whatever mundane idea is in that stubborn head of yours."_

_"Shut your jaws Shipmistress," Han snarled, loosing her temper once more._

_"I will not tolerate such insolence. We will get this mission accomplished in the shortest and most painless way possible and if the best way to do that is for your upstart tongue to be ripped from your skull then so be it."_

_"As you you wish, Commander."_

_..._

_Han ducked into the cover of the hole she, Chur'R-Seer, and their Lekgolo companion were pinned down in, reloading her plasma pistol. Han snarled under her breath as the crystal like ammunition of needlers whistled overhead. She popped back up and shot rather randomly, getting a lucky shot into a Kig-Yars' exposed face. _

_"Now would be a very good time for those Demons to come Commander!"_

_"If I could get them to come Chur'R-Seer I would!"_

_"Hunnn mmmm rrrnnnnHN!"_

_"Yes I have noticed, but they will come no closer to us than that. They rightly fear us, especially since there are no Sangheili or Lekgolo among them!"_

_The three companions flinched and tensed at the sound of a explosion close to their cover. Han growled instinctively, an outlet for her anxiety. She may have miscalculated the humans arrival but she would die first before admitting it to her companions. Sudden screeches and high pitched squealing made the strange trio go on high alert as they heard the sharp spitting sound of human gunfire and crude human shouts. Han took a deep breath and braced herself. This would be the first "friendly" contact she would have with humans in a very long time. She just hoped her gamble would pay off.  
_

_As the sounds of the human advance grew stronger and the Covenants further, Han nodded to the Lekgolo Converted. Humming her own dislike of the situation, the human-looking Converted put down her carbine and rose from the hole, her movements slow and deliberate, her hands above her head in a surrendering pose. The remaining two Converted left in the hole listened intently to the shrill increase of human voices. Hans face crinkled in disgust as she caught the foul smell of the humans, even from where she was. _

_"I sure hope you know what you are doing, **Commander**," Chur'R-Seer hissed venomously at Han._

_ Han didn't even deign to answer the irritating Shipmistress as the two stared up and straight into the five different barrels of human weaponry. Han noted instantly that one of the weapon holders was none other than one of the very Demons that they had been seeking. Han kept her eyes on the golden visor above her as she very slowly lowered her plasma pistol to the ground, her hands in the air. Chur'R-Seer did the same and the humans indicated for the two to come up. Han repressed a snarl as the Demon grabbed her by the forearm to help her up. Not that she needed it or anything. Seer was quick to follow, both Converted trying to be as harmless looking as possible, though it wasn't easy. The whole situation rankled Hans sense of honor to be captured, even if it was a supposed surrender._

_..._

_Chief Warrant Officer Steve McFarland sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. He had barley established a base, not far from where their Pelicans had dropped them off, when they had heard the faint, distant sound of fighting. Blue Team and some Marines went to help whoever was under fire but what they hadn't expected was to find that it was the Covenant fighting their own. Three of them were pinned down in a quickly dug hole, surrounded by Grunts and Jackals. After they'd cleared the area, with the intent to capture the three in the hole for questioning. What they got instead was another surprise. As they'd approached the hole, one of the three came out and stunned everyone. It was a human girl in Covenant armor, the dark skin of her face glistening with sweat as she cautiously pointed down to her two companions, less human looking but obviously with the first. The three, from what the Captain could figure, girls now stood before him, the three Spartans flanking them with their guns at the ready._

_"So what the heck are you ladies anyway and what exactly are you doing here," Officer McFarland asked bluntly, never one to mince words._

_The one in gold armor, that looked closer to an Elite than anything else, spoke up, eyeing the Spartans around her warily. _

_"We are Converted, once-humans, who escaped the grasp of the Covenant. We were unable to get very far when our engines were shot. We crash-landed here, where the Covenant caught up with us," she said in rough English._

_"Once-humans? What they do, abduct you when you were little split-jaw," McFarland asked sarcastically, not quite believing the story. _

_Han had to work to keep her anger at the title "split-jaw" in check "Yes, right before they glassed our home planets."_

_"Hm, right, and what about you sweetheart? You don't look like your buddies over hear," McFarland addressed the one that they had seen first._

_The gold armored Commander answered for her._

_"She cannot speak your tongue. Her vocal cords were partially destroyed by the Lekgolo worms that live inside her."_

_The Officer cringed in disgust. The Spartan standing next to the Hunter Converted, the one with the number 107 on his armor, stepped away from her and aimed his assault rifle at her head._

_"You mean those Hunter worms can infest a human body?!"_

_"Not under normal circumstances. Our Conversion process made many exceptions to the rules."_

_Han splayed her jaws in a fake yawn and flipped her hair to emphasize her point. McFarland paused and considered the implications of the whole situation. If what the strange split-jawed once-human said was true, than the human race could be in for a lot more trouble. He hardened his stare at the Commander._

_"Are the Covenant still taking children to do this, this Conversion thing?"  
_

_"Not that I am aware of."_

_"OK, riddle me this then, once-human. Why tell us this at all? Isn't it all a little classified? And don't tell me its out of the kindness of your heart or however many you happen to have."_

_" No, we do not do this betrayal t__o the Covenant _out of any kindness toward your kind. We do this out of revenge."

_"We don't need to be dragged into your personal $*^# Commander. And there's no point in us helping you out for nothing. What do we get out of all this?"_

_"Information on the Covenant and their weaknesses. I and my companions have had quite a bit of access to a lot of things human, things that would be invaluable to your leaders. The fact that it will harm them or perhaps even destroy them is just an added pleasure."_

_McFarland sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair, missing Hans silent smirk of confidence. McFarland was trapped and Han knew it. He would like nothing better than to reject these weirdos and have them shot but the offer of information was too good to pass up. As he tried to find a way around the whole issue, Han and her companions started to relax, gaining confidence in their position as the seconds passed by. McFarland finally seemed to come to a decision as he looked over to the Spartan on Hans left. _

_"Master Chief, take our new P.O.W's and find some kind of accommodations for them."_

_"Yes Sir."_

**Yeah, yeah, not very clear on the where and so on but I hope it was still good. I also hope you liked the little bit of Lekgolo language! Next chapter coming soon! Hopefully...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow! Thank you everybody whose been reading this! It's so awesome to get such great reviews! Thank you my close friends, husband, brothers, and all those who've helped with the fine details of the story! Now onto the next chapter!**

_Han stared intensely at her guard. She couldn't read the Spartans face because of his helmet and gold visor, hiding his entire face and head. The armored human and his teammates had spoken very little after the briefing with the Warrant Officer, taking her and her two cohorts to a spot dead center of the human camp. A tarp draped over some supply crates was all they got for a shelter from the hot sun, the three Spartans stationed at various points around it. Han, having no desire to be crammed in with the others, sat in the now more comfortable warrior crouch near the crude shelters entrance, scrutinizing her enemies, observing their movements, the surrounding terrain, and of course the guards._

_After only being there for a few moments one of the Spartan guards came to stand almost right next to her, the one the Officer had called Master Chief. The two stared at one another, neither needing to speak for the two to recognize the warrior spirit in the other, sizing the eachother up for a possible fight. The strange moment was shattered when a small group of passing marines decided to shoot some comments at the new P.O.W._

_"Hey hinge-head! Since when did your kind wuss out huh?"_

_"Yeah squid-lip! Why don't you go and -"_

_The following crude remarks of Hans supposedly mixed and mixing her heritage from and with various different species in different ways made her snarl and jump to her feet menacingly. The noise attracted the other two Converted from their makeshift shelter, the marines laughing and mocking the P.O.W's with glee. Han snarled in repressed rage, the Lekgolo female hummed deep in her throat dangerously, and Chur'R-Seer's quills stuck up in a clear sign of anger. Lucky for the Marines, the Spartans soon stepped in to send the rambunctious men on their way. However, before any of the Spartans could do anything to stop her, Han managed to give the Marine who had started it all a swift kick in the behind, sending him sprawling face first into the dirt. He came back up sputtering and cursing but his friends pulled him away in the opposite direction of the Converted. Master Chief and his team had their assault rifles aimed at the trio for bit but quickly lowered them when they saw that the prisoners had relaxed and seemed to have no wish to carry out anymore violence._

_"Your kind don't handle teasing well do ya," asked the Spartan with 107 on his armor rhetorically._

_Han was quick to answer with customary Sangheili pride _

_"We do not allow for such crude and vulgar insults to our bloodlines go unchallenged so easily, Demon. It is dishonorable."_

_"Yeah, 'bout that, I'm don't go by Demon girly. I go by Fred. What about you? I don't think you go by some of those names those Marines called you gals."_

_"Why would you ask us our names." asked Seer._

_"Because calling you P.O.W's, Coveys, or even girlies gets boring after a bit."_

_"Heh, well then I use to be Chur'R-Seer but you can call me Seer. That over there is Han, a former Commander and a good one too. And we don't know her name, she never gave us one."_

_"Good ta meet ya'll then," Fred replied, grinning at the Kig-Yar Converted who smiled back at him. Fred then started to introduce his teammates._

_"This here is Kelly-087 and over there by your former Commander is John-117. He doesn't say much."_

_"Why do you have numbers at the end of your names," Han asked._

_"That's classified, sorry girly. What about you guys? Are you really part human part Covenant?"_

_"That is classified," Han replied instantly, grinning at the guard._

_And so it continued through out the day, the strange group exchanging little pieces of their lives bit by bit. Two weeks went by in this fashion, the P.O.W's and their guards talking and joking around, being escorted to the head Officer to give information and so on, slowly coming to the realization that they were not so different from one-another as they had thought. Han was thinking of this on the last night of the second week as she stepped out of her shelter, to restless to sleep. She spotted John standing a few feet away, his assault rifle resting easily in the crook of his arm as he stood watch. She walked over to join him, sitting down on a nearby rock. There was a easy silence between the two warriors as they watched the stars for awhile, when Han broke it with a question that had been bothering her for awhile._

_"John, may I ask you something?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Do not give me the classified details but please tell me this. Did your people change you and your teammates too?"_

_"You mean like you and your teammates?" _

_"In a way. I am sure it is not exactly like how we were but I know that you are not the same as other humans. I can smell it."_

_There was a pause as the Master Chief ducked his head slightly in thought. Han waited patiently for his answer._

_"Yes, we were changed and in a similar way to you and yours. We were given special shots and special training, taken from our families early in our lives."_

_"Do you remember your family?"_

_"Not much, if anything."_

_"Neither do I. But at least we have our teammates," Han said lightly, smiling up at the tall Spartan. _

_He nodded in silent agreement and the both of them turned away to look back up at the stars once more._

_..._

_Shipmaster __Arn 'Tolarmee paced the deck of his ship, Unholy Executioner, restlessly. Soon, very soon, he would regain his honor from the female whelp who had taken it from him so long ago. Soon she and all those disgusting abominations known as the Converted would receive the ultimate dishonor and with the blessings of the Gods, he would be able to watch it. The very thought made him grin wickedly, the small scar over his left eye making the skin around it scrunch oddly._

**Woo hoo! Another cliff hanger! Tell me what you all think! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yay! I finally got to chapter 20! W00t! Yeah, I don't own Halo, sorry about Fred's number mix up last chapter, I was already kindly corrected on that. Thanks Rex! Thanks also needs to go to Halopedia, jmcastultz, and Kool Killer. You guys rock! Here is chapter 20!**

_Once more Han felt trapped and confused, making her irritable and bad company. They were suppose to kill these Demons not join them! Yet she and her cohorts could not help the growing friendship between them and the guards. Even the Lekgolo had started to speak, with Han as the interpreter. She didn't even bother denying her fond feelings toward John. He felt like one of her fellow Converted to her and she liked to think that he felt similarly about her. But oh the trouble that it would cause if any of the humans discovered what was happening under their noses, especially the Spartans!_

_As the trio of Converted slowly gained a bit of trust from their captors, they had been allowed to wander about the temporary encampment. Han had made sure to take this to full advantage and had gotten Chur'R-Seer to covertly tinker with the communications. From what the Converted Shipmistress told Han, she had made it so that any information that was sent that involved the Converted was diverted to Erhar', whom Han thought was the most capable in giving replies that would not seem suspicious. She chuckled darkly at that little bit of irony. A great side effect to the Converted Kig-Yars tinkering was that they were also able to get information on some of the humans movements and discoveries of Forerunner artifacts on this nameless planet.  
_

_Though these actions were all a part of her mission, Han could not help but feel a nagging sense of guilt that would stab at the irrational part of her heart. She shook her head and a deep snarl rippled through her rib cage as she tried to shake off said guilt. She was a Sangheili, Converted or not! She owed everything to her teachers, her bloodline, the Prophets! She had been trained for these kind of things for most of her life! Why in name of the great rings would start hesitating now?! Her previous conversations with Erhar' echoed through her head, reminding her of her other unwanted half that she had been trying so hard to kill, the side that he and the Spartans brought out. Could she abandon everything she had known, all of her training, her teammates, her Uncle? She stiffened as another thought creeped unbidden into her mind.  
_

_She could leave. This was the perfect chance, to actually do what they were only pretending to do now! She could get away from it all and perhaps be allowed to let that human side flourish. But it would be risky and it was very unlikely an opportunity like this would ever come again. Han side and shook the thought out angrily and quickly crushed her human side once more. It had already been made quite clear that she and the others could never return to the humans, no matter how friendly they could be. They were not human anymore, despite Erhar's misgivings and the strange similarities between her and the Spartans. She had a job to do and she would accomplish it at the cost of her life if it came down to it, though she secretly hoped that somehow it would not come down to that._

_..._

_"Shipmaster, we have confirmed that the traitors are here."_

_____Arn 'Tolarmee turned to face the Minor Elite who had spoken. _

_____"Do we have a precise location?"_

_____"Yes Shipmaster. They are about twenty clicks from here, right in the human camp."_

_____Arn bared his sharp teeth in a fierce version of a Sangheili smile, his eyes gleaming wickedly. It could not have been more perfect if he'd been able to arrange it himself. To have the brat of a female with the humans, alive and well was perfect. No one would doubt his claim of her treachery, even if it was truly part of her mission. Once the High Prophets heard of this, they would put all the Converted to a dishonorable death and in the process avenging him of his dishonor brought on by the once-human, Han. The Shipmaster turned to one of his leading Majors._

_____"Gather your warriors. We are going to destroy those weak worms and capture the heretical traitors so that they may receive justice at the hands of the Hierarchs."_

_____"It will be done Shipmaster."_

_____..._

_____Han was dozing under the Converteds little shelter when she caught of whiff of something on the morning breeze that made her stand up and look around warily. She knew that smell from somewhere, she just couldn't quite remember. . . She was distracted by the good-natured cursing of Fred-104 and Chur'R-Seer as the Lekgolo Converted, whom the humans had affectionately dubbed Lucy, won a third round of the human betting game known as "poker". Han stepped passed them and quickly walked to the border of the camp, sniffing the air suspiciously. The female Spartan, Kelly, quickly joined and watched as Hans eyes darted about the landscape anxiously._

_____"What is it? What do you smell," the Spartan asked._

_____Han didn't answer, not quite sure herself. If was Covenant however, she might not want to say anything. On the other hand, she could not shake the feeling of dread from her heart. She knew that smell, just where from she could not say._

_____"I am not sure Kelly, but whatever it is, its coming our way."_

_____Kelly darted back through the camp to talk to the other Spartans with Han trailing behind, glancing over her shoulder worriedly. As the pair approached at a jog, the others stood and went to meet them, noting the hurried pace of the Spartan and Converted. Just as they reached one another, the ground shook violently underneath them and shouts and screams followed. Kelly stumbled and was caught and steadied by John while Han skidded to a halt, her build and unique body allowing her to keep her balance and look to the source of the screams. A swarm of Kig-Yar and Grunts were swarming into the camp from the west, a Wraith giving cover fire._

_____"Covenant!"_

_____Kelly whirled on Han "did you know?!"_

_____"No! If I had I and my team would not have stayed here!"_

_____"Do you know this group?"_

_____"I do not, do you Seer?"_

_____"Not I."_

_____The group looked over to the Lekgolo, Lucy. She shook her head in denial. _

_____"We need to move. Kelly, Fred, get these girls out of here. Tell __McFarland what's going on."  
"John," Kelly said warningly. _

_______"They need me Kelly."_

_______The female Spartan sighed but didn't argue with him as the screams rose to a new pitch as the Wraith let off another shot._

_______"Good luck."_

_______John nodded slightly in acknowledgment and started jogging off toward the sounds of battle. Han watched him go, puzzled that he would leave his teammates for those he probably didn't even know. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Whoo yeah baby! Chapter 21! Yes! Have fun with this one guys. Once more, I don't own Halo, just my own characters. **

_Han trotted easily beside the remaining Spartans as they headed over to the Warrant Officers tent, the sound of battle echoing across the camp. The odd group squeezed through the chaos around said officers tent to get inside, Han and the Spartans height and bulk making a path through various military members dashing to and fro, Seer and Lucy following in their wake cautiously. After all, they may be as the humans called "P.O.W's" but that might not stop them from taking out their fear and aggression on the nearest Covenant, which was the Converted at the moment. Officer McFarland looked on the verge of a angry outburst when he spotted the intruding group. Han watched in odd fascination as a vein throbbed in the humans forehead. _

_"What are you doing here Spartans?"_

_"The west side of camp is being overrun by Coveys sir and we need to know what to do with the prisoners."_

_"Don't bother me with crap Spartan. Move them if you need to and I already know about the Covenant."_

_"If I may interrupt Warrant Officer-" Han stepped forward as McFarland sighed in exasperation. _

_"What is it Han?"_

_" I believe that the current attack is a distraction. There appears to be no Sangheili involved and I am certain that means trouble."_

_Han was quickly coming up with a plan but she needed the humans to cooperate and unwittingly. If she could get her small band out of the way of the oncoming battle, they could leave and perhaps avoid any dishonor that could come with it. Whether they would kill the Spartans at the time of departure or not was to be seen._

_"What do you think they're planning?"_

_"How should I know? They did not invite **me **into their confidence," Han replied innocently._

_"Well then keep your split-lip mouth shut while **I** figure out how to take care of the problem."_

_"Of course Officer."_

_Han turned her back on McFarland casually, hiding the knowing gleam in her eyes. _

_..._

_Arn paced angrily to and fro. He did not want to wait for his revenge any longer! How long did it take for a bunch of weaklings like Unggoy and Kig-Yar to take care of some pathetic human worms? The frustrated and impatient Sangheili took his fury on a Unggoy he kept around as a whipping post for such occasions, named Fahrlee. The ragged dog-faced creature let out a high pitched squeal of agony as the merciless Sangheili pummeled him in the face, giving Fahlee two black eyes in the process. Fortunately for the Unggoy, a Sangheili Rangers approach saved the little wretches life, though there were countless times that Fahlee wish it would just end._

_"What do you come to report?"_

_"The lines are faltering Shipmaster. The Kig-Yar and Unggoy were advancing well when one of those accursed Demons burst in."_

_"Blood! How goes it now?" _

_"The Demon has rallied the human forces into a plausible comeback."_

_"Then if we are to catch the traitors it is now. Quickly check on the Majors teams and tell him the time is now. With the Demon distracted we will be able to destroy the camp and capture the traitorous filth with relative ease."_

_"It will be done Shipmaster."_

_The Scout darted away to give the order. Arn quickly grabbed his own sword and pistol, heading off his own troop as they loped at a steady pace to their preset positions. There would be no escape for either the humans or the Converted this day._

_..._

_"So what exactly are we suppose to do Officer," asked Kelly _

_The Warrant Officer sighed again and rubbed his eyelids with his fingertips then stared at the Spartans for a brief second before answering._

_"I can't believe I'm saying this but you and Spartan 104 should get these freaks outta hear. The information they have is too valuable to loose."_

_"Yes Sir."_

_Han held back a snarl at being called a freak as she and the other two Converted were guided out of the tent. That fleshy barbaric worm had no right to give her any kind of title, insult or otherwise. The Spartans and their charges made a quick pace through the camp, heading as far away from the fight as possible. A sudden, primal roar echoed over the camp, freezing Han and her company in their tracks. Han whirled to her left in time to see a wave of Elites of various ranks flood over the rise of a hill and down to the camp. Kelly grabbed Hans arm and tried to pull her along. _

_"We've got to keep moving! Come on," Kelly commanded as she gave a final yank at Hans arm. _

_Han followed reluctantly, unease slowing her every step. Something just wasn't right! Han shook her head angrily to clear her thoughts. Now was not the time for hesitation. The small group trotted down a small, pebbly hill with some strange brush here and there, trying to take advantage of what little cover there was as they headed for the nearby mountains._

_..._

_Shipmaster ____Arn 'Tolarmee sat in the warriors crouch, once more waiting impatiently. His men were cleverly concealed at various advantageous points along the face of the mountain, the Kig-Yar lookouts also placed in well-concealed high points with nothing as of yet to report, to Arns ever increasing annoyance. It should not be this long for the Converted and perhaps some humans to come this way. The placement of the humans camp had been foolish at best, with their backs not close enough to the mountains and flanked by two hills. An easy set up for victory if there ever was. It was just too easy to flush them out and toward them and unless the reports and recordings of Han and the other Converted were wrong, she and the rest of her unholy band would head right toward him. All he had to do was wait patiently, which was not something he enjoyed to say the least. _

_____Just when the impatient Shipmaster was about to unleash his frustration on his whipping Unggoy, a Kig-Yar squawked something about somethings approach. Arn lept to his feet and strode over to the Kig-Yar who was still looking through his scope out at the valley before them.  
_

_____"What is it that you see Kig-Yar," Arn inquired bluntly, not even bothering to acknowledge the other aliens rank or name. _

_____In Arns opinion Kig-Yar did not deserve names, along with most of the other Covenant species. _

_____"A pair of Demons Shipmaster, along with three other. . . I don't know what to call them Sir."_

_____"Let me look."_

_____The Kig-Yar passed his scope to the Sangheili, who had to adjust the clarity so that he could see exactly what the Kig-Yar male was talking about. The first thing he noticed were the two tall Demons in their signature armor, moving cautiously from one point of cover to the next, their rifles at the ready. Next he spotted a strange looking Kig-Yar, a Converted. Arn quickly shook off his surprise and continued looking. He spotted a dark skinned female in a unique but recognizably Covenant, suit of armor, supposedly another Converted but what species the Shipmaster could not say. And then he spotted a tall lanky figure in Commander gold. Han. _

_____The Shipmaster grinned wickedly as he returned the scope back to the lookout and returned to his original spot. Static crackled in his ear as one of the Majors started to speak._

_____"What should we do Shipmaster?"_

_____"We will wait until nightfall and they stop."_

_____"What about the Demons?"_

_____"Are you afraid Major," Arn asked mockingly._

_____"No Sir, I just wish to know what we do about them."_

_____"Kill them if possible, distract them if not. We will separate them from the traitors and from there we shall easily overcome the blasphemers and bring them before the Council. Am I understood Major?"_

_____"Quite Shipmaster."_

_____"Good. Tell the men that now is the time for rest, for tonight we hunt."_

_____..._

_____The bedraggled group of Converted and Spartans jogged across the small open plane at the foot of the mountains, the sun setting behind them. Seer was the only one who cared to show any signs of fatigue, gasping for air and staggering from exhaustion, the others either too proud show it or it just was not visible. Either way they could not continue for much longer. _

_____"How much farther," gasped the Kig-Yar Converted._

_____"Once we get a little into those mountains. It's not a good idea to rest out here in the open after dark," stated Kelly, continuing her smooth stride without a pause._

_____Luckily for all of them, they reached the foot of said mountains just as the the last rays of sunlight disappeared over the horizon. The Spartans quickly established an area for them to rest and Han was just too on edge to even bother arguing. The group noted how Han kept pacing and looking around, tension clear in every look and twitch. _

_____"Are you always this calm when there's a fight nearby," Fred asked Han sarcastically._

_____Han did not even deign to respond, checking the area uneasily. Finally it became so dark that she paused, letting her unique eyes adjust. One an impulse she sniffed the air as she stood still and her muscles went taunt. The smell was there, closer than last time, but still to weak for her identify it clearly. Han listened closely and what she heard did not comfort her. There was nothing. Not even two minuets had passed before when they had not heard the small sounds of insects. Something was out there. Han glanced to the faint outline of the Spartans, whose backs were turned away from her, and made a split-second decision. She quietly snuck out of their little alcove and started to follow the puzzling smell._

_____Distracted by the smell, Han made the mistake to not be more aware of her surroundings, because as she left Sangheili warriors started closing in on her companions. She continued up the mountains side leaping from rock to rock, searching for the source of the smell when the source came to her. Just as the scent became strong a quick and powerful punch slammed into her face, making her fall backwards in surprise and pain. She quickly tried to get back on her feet when the sudden crackle of ionized air ripped through the forest, with the glowing source of said noise barely an inch from Hans neck.  
_

_____The pale blue light permeating off the energy sword allowed Han to see her attacker whose somewhat familiar scent had plagued her most of her day. Shock and once faint memories crashing in, freezing her in place more than the energy sword could.  
_

_____"Arn 'Tolarmee," Han whispered, feeling like a little pathetic human as the memories of their first encounter flashed through her mind._

_____The male Sangheili sneered arrogantly down at the Converted before him._

_____"Shipmaster 'Tolarmee actually, and it is good that you remember me, unholy wretch. This way you will know who it is that has brought doom upon you."_

_____Han gathered enough of her wits about her to glare defiantly at the Shipmaster. He laughed at her weak display of courage._

_____"Do not look at me like that worm. Surely you knew this day would come. You've been nothing but a pathetic tool to be discarded in the end. A dishonorable end for a dishonorable daughter, wouldn't you agree?"_

**Dun dun duuuuuun! Ha! Major cliff-hanger! Have fun with your comments on this one. I look forward to it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**W00t! On from the cliff-hanger! If you haven't gotten the idea, I don't own Halo and all its stuff just my characters and plotline.**

_Kelly's hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Something wasn't right. She cautiously patrolled the perimeter of their little alcove, the scattering of trees around the edges giving good cover for any approaching enemy. A soft rustling of a shrub a little to her left made Kelly whirl around and start to stalk toward it, her rifle pointed dead center of the bush. _

_"Hold it Kelly." _

_Master Chief came out from behind his cover, Kelly lowering her gun at the sight of her friend._

_"Turn off your helmets lights"_

_Kelly quickly did as she was told, knowing better than to question._

_"How did you find us John?"_

_"Tracked you."_

_"What about the camp?"_

_"Overrun. The remainder of them are either being tortured or are just scattered."_

_Kelly noted the pain in Johns voice "Its not your fault John. We couldn't do anything."_

_"Not about the camp but I can here."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"A group of Elites are closing in on our position as we speak."_

_"How much time do we have?" _

_"About five minuets. We need to get the Converted into the a more defensible area. "_

_Both Spartans turned to prepare the group when Fred trotted up to them and hissed angrily-"She's gone!"_

_"Which one," John asked quickly._

_ "Han, that clever little ! *&%."_

_The remaining two Converted came up to the huddled Spartans, wondering what was going on._

_"Did you two have anything to do with Han sneaking off," Kelly demanded, repressing a shudder as she stared into Seers pale glowing eyes._

_"No, we did not," Chur'R Seer replied coolly, a sinister edge in her voice putting the Spartans on the defense._

_"Nor did we receive any information as to this part of the plan," Seer continued her now evident anger making her slip._

_John caught the unexpected bit of information and continued to question the Kig-Yar Converted._

_"What plan Seer? What's going on?"_

_The Shipmistress started to reluctantly reply when the air was filled the sudden sizzling noises of energy swords being activated all around them and the sickly green flashes of plasma pistols flew through the alcove._

_"Get down," Fred shouted._

_ The group fell quickly to either their knees or stomachs, the Spartans shooting into the darkness. Soon a wave of Elites charged, roaring out their challenge and excitement at their chance to kill three Demons. John, Kelly, and Fred stood up and back to back, shooting the farther off targets, fighting hand to hand when one got too close. When he had the chance to, John turned to check on the Converted who were doing just fine by themselves. The Lekgolo Converted was showing her worth, the worms in her body coming to her and Seers defense. _

_ The worms in the dubbed Lucy's body were unique to any normal Mgalekolo colony. The Conversion process had been different for the ones selected for Lekgolo than the others such as the Sangheili and Kig-Yar. The worms had become symbiotic, living in their host and controlled by the humans higher brain function, though not without a struggle. Most of the Lekgolo Converted who had survived the Conversion had destroyed themselves as the human remnant and the worm colony inside them struggled for dominance, ultimately driving both to insanity and their own destruction. Lucy was one of the three remaining Lekgolo Converted and for good reason. _

_Lucy's worms slithered on the ground and to the charging Sangheili silently, burrowing into their flesh and up to their brains before they even noticed what was going on, Lucy herself not moving an inch from where she lay. Seer watched in stunned silence, her eyes more fit for the dark thanks to her Kig-Yar blood, as the Elites around them howled in sudden agony and dementia, succumbing to the deadly attack. She grabbed a plasma pistol from one of the Sangheili who collapsed in front of her, purple blood trickling out of his eyes, nose and mouth. _

_"Yeesh, remind me not to get on your bad side," Chur'R Seer said as she watched a worm come out of the Elites head that she'd just taken the weapon from._

_Seer got a simple hum of acknowledgment in reply as the few remaining Elites were mowed down, whether it was by the Spartans or Lucy's worms. As the last two were shot down, Seer discreetly hid her newly acquired weapon into her chest armor, saving it for later. The two Converted then got carefully to their feet, the Spartans walking over to join them. John strode right up to Seer, who remained relaxed in the immense Spartans presence._

_"What plan Seer," John asked as if the attack had not even occurred. _

_"It is not my place to say. If you want to know, I suggest you find our Commander."_

_"And why shouldn't we just try to squeeze it out of you," asked Fred threateningly._

_A deep warning hum resounded from Lucy, sounding as close to a growl as she could get. Kelly quickly pointed her rifle at the Converted. Seer held down a grin, clearly seeing the Lekgolo worm at the Spartans feet, confident in the other Converted's ability to take the female and the other Spartans out if necessary._

_"Because I was not told any true detail of the plan. Sure I received some instruction from Han and the Prophets but the mission and its objective is only completely known by Han," Seer replied lazily, sure in herself and what little she'd learned from the Spartans._

_"And if you want to stop whatever we are planning to do, capturing her is your best bet," Chur'R Seer finished triumphantly. _

_There was a tense pause as the Spartans thought over what had been said, unsure of how to continue. Finally John took action and started putting things in motion._

_"Kelly, turn your lights back on and see if you can find anything in this mess that might show where Han has run off to. It's not as if they don't know where we are now. Fred, you and I are going to keep our guns on these two."_

_The Spartans were quick to obey, Kelly walking easily around the corpses to where Han had been seen last, not noticing the worm hiding in her instantly pointed his rifle at Seer unflinchingly, John aiming his on Lucy, the tension between the four palpable._

_..._

_Han continued scowling up at the Shipmaster, ignoring his jibe. _

_"Why are you here, **Shipmaster**," Han asked, mockingly adding Arns title._

_"For you and your unholy teammates of course," Arn replied easily, making it sound as if she should know, when she truly didn't._

_"What would be so important as to interrupt this mission and have you threaten me," she asked angrily, trying to rise on her elbows. _

_She froze as Arns energy sword closed most of what little gap there was between it and her throat, the heat radiating from it making her feel uncomfortable to say the least. A deep and evil chuckle escaped from Arns throat as he replied._

_ "Why Commander, surely you knew your defection to the humans would have been discovered and that you'd be sent for to stand before the Council for your crimes," he asked in a mockingly playful voice._

_"And of course I was only too happy to volunteer to help in your capture," Arn continued, vindictive joy now evident in his voice._

_By now Hans eyes had widened in absolute horror "I have done no such thing!" _

_Indigent__ fury and slight desperation colored her cry. The very idea that she could bring such dishonor on her bloodline and utter destruction to all of the remaining Sangheili Converted made her heart clench in anguish._

_"Of course you have not but the Council will not believe that once they see the evidence in here," Arn replied wickedly, waving a video feed chip tauntingly in her face and thoroughly enjoying the mixed emotions on the furious once-humans face._

_"Shipmaster."_

_Arn kept his eyes firmly on the Converted as one of his Majors and a few warriors joined them. _

_"Greetings brother. Before you speak, bring the restraints here and have four warriors restrain her as well. Her strength is not to be underestimated."_

_The Major instantly sent his warriors to fulfill the commands, four approaching the Converted carefully as the Shipmaster started to force Han to her feet. Two Sangheili stood behind, prepared to restrain her as she slowly rose. In a desperate attempt to stop Arns terrible scheme, Han charged forward at the last second, fully intending to impale herself on the Shipmasters' sword. She managed to barely pierce her armor as the two Minors behind her quickly grabbed her arms and yanked her back with all their might, Arn surprised face driving Han to struggle violently against their hold, to finish the job. Two others quickly joined the others in and held her firmly back as Arn deactivated his sword and grinned at Han as she snarled hatefully at her captors. _

_"You thought of that too late I'm afraid Han. If had come to you earlier I am sure you would have been successful."_

_He strode cockily closer to her and held her face in place as he brought his own only an inch away from hers, looking straight into her blue-gold eyes. A strange look came to his own eyes that made Han feel uncomfortable as he whispered to her. _

_"Such a pity that you are of mixed-blood Commander. It would have been much different between us and much more enjoyable otherwise, I am sure. What fun we could have-"_

_Arn was abruptly cut off by a vicious head-butt from an already angry, and now disgusted,Han. Two of her restrainers wrapped an arm each around her neck to prevent any further onslaught as their slightly disgraced Shipmaster staggered back, holding his now bleeding nose. Arn scowled furiously and Han just smiled back smugly. _

_"Where are the plasma restraints," Arn roared, turning away from Han and toward his scrambling Elites as he kicked his walking beating-post violently, the poor Unggoy squealing in his wake._

_The plasma restraints were quickly brought forward and secured around her wrists and ankles and pinned to a nearby tree. Arn then walked over to her once more and simply slammed his fist into her gut with all his considerable might, making Han gag for air and curl in on herself as much as she could. _

_"Be grateful I need you alive female or you would wish you'd never been created. Major," Arn barked._

_The afore mentioned Major stepped forward._

_"Report."_

_"We lost half of our troops Shipmaster. The Demons were too great," the Major said, in a way that sounded like he was going to be sick._

_"How many Demons were there?"_

_The Shipmasters voice was low and soft as he asked and even Han could tell that meant danger. _

_The Major hesitantly replied, obvious shame in his voice " Only three Shipmaster."_

_Faster than most could follow Arn speared the Major on his sword, drawing it so quickly that only Han and two others had seen it coming. With a roar of primal fury the Shipmaster threw the body of the completely disgraced Major into the woods, unknowingly tossing the corpse right in front of one of the three "Demons" that had inadvertently doomed the former Major. Arn then addressed his watching warriors with passion. _

_"The Major failed in his duty and dishonored his blood. Failure is not something I, nor the Prophets, will tolerate. We are of Sanghelios and part of the Covenant! Our duty dictates that we are to be the hands of the Hierarchs and a hand that fails must be cut off! Tomorrow we will make up for the Majors failure and seize the other two traitors and bring them before our Lords for justice!"_

_Fearsome roars of agreement and fervor ripped through the camp in reply to the simple yet stirring words. They then continued setting up watches and the area for a temporary camp, Arn leaving Han to hang in despair. She had no hope and all was lost. Her family that she'd been adopted into would be greatly shamed, if not put to death. There was no doubt in her mind that her comrades would leave her to her fate if they were not caught as well. And even if somehow or someway they did manage to come and help her escape there was no hope. They would be hunted down like vermin and put to death in the most dishonorable way imaginable. The very thought of it all made Han loose all sense of her surroundings as the camp went to sleep and a heavy sense of guilt and utter despair settled heavily on her shoulders. _

_She didn't even realize that her guards had lost all life, killed silently from behind until she felt a jerk on her restraints. Coming back from her self-pity, she glanced discreetly around the tree she was pinned to. She spotted a Spartan with a 087 painted on its armor. Kelly. _

_"Kelly! What-"_

_"Shhh! I came to get you," the female Spartan whispered._

_"What of the others? Are they well? How did you find me?"_

_"Followed the trail of some of the Elites that attacked earlier this night. The rest are all fine, though you'll have some explaining to do once we get back."_

_"No doubt of that I am sure. How much further do you have to go to get these restraints," Han asked a little impatient._

_"Almost- there, can you stand?"_

_Han didn't even bother to answer as she staggered to her feet and rubbed her aching wrists. _

_"Here, we've got to go, now."_

_Han ignored Kelly as she thought the situation through, her rescue and the Spartans presence making her see things in a new light. Once more a plan was starting to form in her mind. Kelly snapped the Converted out of her thoughts by grabbing her wrist making Han hiss angrily in pain. _

_"Come on!"_

_Han quickly followed the Spartan, the plan finalizing as they strange pair hurried away from the Elites camp as dawn approached. As the sun finally breached the mountains both Kelly and Han arrived at their alcove, the ones who were left behind waiting for them. Fred took his pistol out and still aiming at Seer with his rifle, pointed the small hand gun at Han. _

_"You wanna explain how you conveniently disappeared right before a ton of Elites attacked us?" _

_"Yes but first we need to get away from here as fast as possible."_

_"And why should we do that?"_

_"Because in a few units, Shipmaster Arn '______Tolarmee and his warriors will be coming down here with all of his forces and there will be nothing to stop them. "_

_______"Why should we believe you?"_

_______Han was surprised to here this question come from Seer._

_______"Because I'm your only chance to survive this," Han replied grimly. _

_______She would not let the Shipmaster kill her comrades. She'd sworn to herself that she would never be the cause of her friends deaths again and she aimed to keep it, even if it cost her her own life._

_______..._

_______Arn 'Tolarmee stretched happily, the early suns rays warming up what few areas of his body were not covered in armor. One of the first up, Arn decided to let his  
Sangheili rest for a little while longer. In the mean time perhaps he could have some fun with his prisoner. He bared his teeth in another wicked grin at the idea and he strolled over to where she was being held. Or at least where she use to be held. The mangled remains of the restraints rested at the base of the tree, the bodies of the guards propped up to look passively alive. Arn quickly walked around the tree and sniffed the air. He spotted a pair of tracks, one was Hans, the other a strange boot-print along with the faint pungent smell of a human. A Demon. _

_______Arns roar of absolute fury was heard all the way to where the humans and Converted were darting away, now very aware Hans escape being discovered and what little time they had to get to Erhar and possible freedom._

**Oh no another cliffhanger! I loved writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Leave a comment after the WORT! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello again everyone. Sorry about my lack of grammar skills in the previous chapter. I'll try to do better this time. Forward! Wort wort wort!**

_Han breathed steadily as she ran beside John out of the mountains, her heart troubled ____and_ _her mind distracted, praying to the gods silently that her plan and her kinds only chance of survival would work, slim though that chance may be. There were so many things that could go wrong, so many things she may have miscalculated. She was so preoccupied with these thoughts and her plan that she had to be physically stopped by John to even notice that the others had collapsed a couple of feet behind, exhausted. _**  
**

___"Han enough. We all need to rest, even if it's only for a little while," John said firmly, holding onto Hans forearm carefully and watching her for a reaction. _

___"Very well," Han replied, reluctantly following John to go and sit a little while with the others._

___Han was surprised at how tired she actually was as her looked down at her hands and legs, her limbs shaking from the lack of sleep, food, and increased stress._

___"So Han, since we have a little time, don't you think it'd be a good idea to tell us what exactly happened last night from your point of view," asked Fred coldly._

___Han looked up to meet the accusing stares of the other two Converted and the gold visors of the Spartans. She sighed and then spoke._

___"Do you remember the scent I spoke of at the beginning of yesterday?" The collective group nodded._

___"When we arrived in the mountains the sent had become stronger. I was foolish and left to find out what it was." _

___She paused, still struggling with the events of last night._

___"What was it," asked Seer._

___"Arn. I barely recognized his scent from when I was a child but I did not know it was him at the time. I only found out when he had me pinned. He then had me restrained so that I could be sent to the Council to be charged with treason."_

___ The genuine anger and shame that came from her was enough to convince the Converted of the truth of that matter. The Spartans, though not wholly convinced, where willing to go with it for now. However, there was the another matter that John was determined to find out about._

___"What was your real reason for letting us catch you and your companions," John asked, his tone leaving no room for debate._

___Han hesitated, unsure if she should answer truthfully or at all but then shrugged to herself and chuckled ruefully. It would do no good to lie now and she needed the Spartans help. And if she was guessing right, they needed her as well._

___"What's so funny," Fred asked suspiciously. _

___"Is it not obvious **Demon**? We were sent with the simple task to kill you, all of you. It did not hurt that we also were able to find two more planets that your kind are on." _

___John grabbed Freds arm, stopping the angry Spartan as he started to rise menacingly toward Han. The three Converted tensed, Han sneering and Chur'R Seer discreetly put her hand where she could quickly grab her concealed plasma pistol. John pulled his fellow Spartan down with exaggerated slowness, trying to calm things down a bit before the situation could grow out of hand. Outwardly the three Converted relaxed, though each of them were still more than ready to react to any further threatening gestures. _

___"So why haven't you killed any of us yet? You've had more than enough opportunities to do so and get away."_

___"True but right now we need one-another. Both of our kind need the other so that we may survive this predicament, though the chances of that are still slim, even if one assists the other. If you are willing to continue with us, I have a plan that might just get us out of all of this . In order for it to work though I need all the fighters I can get, so will you help," Han asked, the words leaving the disgusting flavor of vomit in her mouth. _

___Seer snickered and whispered sarcastically in Sangheili, the Covenants common tongue, to Han,"Well, that was a pleasant change of pace. I never thought I'd live to see the day when a Sangheili warrior would ask for help, and from a human Demon no less."_

___"Shut your jaws Seer or I shall rip that insolent tongue of yours out," Han hissed back furiously._

___Ignoring the Converteds as Han snarled at the laughing Shipmistress, the Spartans looked to one-another, not even having to say anything to know what the others were thinking. They would join Han and her fellows but wouldn't follow blindly. After all it was like the Converted Commander'd said, they needed eachother to survive._

___"We'll help," John stated simply, bringing the distracted aliens attention back to their current situation._

___"But before we do, what exactly is your plan," Fred asked suspiciously._

___"Simply to get to our transport, which is right behind our enemies lines," Han said, almost too innocently._

___"And then what? You'll just drop us off at the nearest UNSC post alive and well?" _

___Han held back a growl, her patience wearing thin._

___"If we get out of this alive then yes, we will leave you alive to go where ever you please. You have my word on the blood of my Sangheili ancestors! Now if we may, I would like to get going."  
_

___"Which way?"_

___"Northwest, about ten clicks from here would be my closest guess. We should leave now though. And if I were to guess, I would say that while we have been sitting here Arn has gathered his warriors and are following our tracks as I speak," Han stated bluntly, rising to her feet and the others quickly following suit._

___"Marvelous, anything else you think he's got going on while your at it," Fred grumbled._

___"He will likely have Kig-Yar sharp shooters keeping an eye out for us," Seer piped up in a sarcastically cheery voice.  
_

___Fred groaned at that as the group started to move again this time heading the way Han had pointed out._

___"And let us not forget that he has probably informed the forces that had attacked the camp the other day about us," the Kig-Yar Converted added, taking a rather perverse pleasure from the grim silence that followed her statements._

___Though none of them said anything they all instinctively picked up the pace, hoping for the small chance that they would not become boxed in by the two powerful forces in front and behind them. _

___..._

___Shipmaster '________Tolarmee continued move about even as his brothers in arms rested, coordinating the efforts of the other Covenant members that were on this wretched planet. As soon as he'd discovered Hans escape, Arn had quickly got his camp up and moving, splitting his forces in two and informing his Kig-Yar, who were camped on the face of the mountain, ____________of the situation and telling them to keep an eye out for the "traitorous females and their Demonic cohorts". Both Sangheili parties had found the tracks left by their quarry and each paralleled them, one group on one side, one on the other a couple miles apart. _  


_______________________Arns group had gotten slightly ahead of the other and when the Kig-Yar told him that they had the heretics in their sights, he decided to have the Kig-Yar to keep track of them and allowed his warriors a brief rest as he occasionally asked for updates from both the sharp shooters and the Unggoy/Kig-Yar forces fifteen clicks, or miles, away from his forces. If he played this right he could easily capture the Converted and the Demons would be a fine bonus to go with it. He most likely would get a second ship under his command or even a whole fleet. It was just too easy, like picking a perfectly ripe Morgurash fruit that was dangling right before his eyes. Unable to contain his eagerness any longer, he commanded his troops onward at double the previous pace with a ferocious roar, eager to have the final snare enclose on his prey._

___..._

___Han's loped at an easy pace, her movements fluid with unpracticed grace. She was only a little ways ahead of her group, with John and Seer close on her heals. They were in about the same area that they had gone through just yesterday, heading toward the pebbly, somewhat shaded, hills where they're old camp use to be. Deciding it would be safer, the group skirted said hills, not wanting to run into any Covenant forces if they could help it. However, it seemed like today was just not their day._

___As they turned the bend of the last hill, just about where the odd assortment of Spartans and Converted first met they ran right into a patrol of Grunts and Jackals. They instantly started to fire, the Spartans and Hans shields flaring. John and Han charged together, Han using her bare hands to crush two Unggoys' skulls, Master Chief bashing a Kig-Yar with his rifle to the ground, so hard that not only did he make the shield dissipate, but also broke the vulture-like aliens neck in the process. Han proceeded to throw the two Grunts bodies in rapid succession into the remaining Jackals shield, the final hit making the shield disappear and leaving the Jackal free to open fire on her. Han ignored the weak shots as she got into the raptor-aliens face and easily crushed its gun hand. Seeing Han had her end covered John took down the remaining three Grunts in fist-to-alien head combat, not wanting to waist any of his already limited ammo on such easy targets.  
_

___In the mean time Han followed through with her hand crush by grabbing the Kig-Yars skinny throat, choking it until its spine, vocal cords, and neck muscles were nothing but wet pulp in her hand, the unfortunate creatures head popping off gruesomely in the process. As John trotted back, Han casually wiped off the purple mess on her hand and onto her gold armor, a bold show of contempt and a challenge to her enemies._

___"Did you see anything up ahead," Kelly asked. _

___"Yeah, there's a big group of Coveys right in our way."_

___"Can we not fight our way through," asked Chur'R Seer._

___"Come see for yourself."_

___The group followed John at a careful crouch, stopping in some of the sparse cover, looking over a dip filled solid with Kig-Yar and Unggoy. Han snorted at John in disbelief. _

___"We can take them easily Spartan," Han bragged, half bravado half pride._

___"That'd be a waste of time, ammo, and though we might get half way through or so, but eventually we would get overwhelmed," Kelly stated._

___"Well then what should we do?"_

___"When it gets dark we go around and hope they don't spot us," John said._

___"Hmmmrrrrrrnnnn Nnnnnooooorrrrrmmm hhhhhhnnmm."_

___"What'd you say Lucy," Fred asked, grinning under his visor._

___"HHHHHNNMMllll!"_

___Han translated " She said that nights not for another two units, what should we do until then, and to stop calling her Lucy."_

___Fred chuckled as the Hunter Converted hummed a affirmative. _

___"Until night falls we'll wait." _

___"We do not have the time for that. My cloaking device still works so I shall cause a distraction large enough so that you may get through."_

___"What kind of distraction?"_

___"Give me some grenades and you will find out soon enough."_

___"Jeez girl, why do you always have to be so cryptic," Fred sighed as he handed over two frag grenades, Kelly contributing one as well. _

___The Master Chief also gave two plasma grenades gingerly as Han carefully placed the explosives into one of her leg holsters. She then stood and activated her camo, walking confidently toward the mass of Covenant soldiers. The group didn't have to wait long for the fun to begin. Two explosions went off on one end of the camp, sending some Jackals and Grunts flying through the air and others scrambling for cover. Before any of them could form a cohesive unit, three other grenades went off in strategic areas, all far away from the Converted and Spartans, drawing the enemy away._

___"Lets move."_

___The group cautiously moved out, skirting around the edges of the alien camp. They were almost past when they were spotted. Fred and John gave cover for the others as the burst into a run, dodging needlers and plasma rounds. Three Jackals were almost on them when something sent one flying into the others, sending them tumbling back toward their own camp. Han, invisible no longer, loped over, quickly catching up to her fleeing companions. _

___"Well, if they didn't know where we were before, they sure do now," Seer stated as they sprinted away. _

___"Yes, and now we are in a race for our lives." Han replied grimly._

___"Are we not always," Seer said glibly. _

___..._

___"Shipmaster, we have discovered where the traitors are heading."_

___Arn turned his head sharply toward the Ranger on his right. _

___"Where," the Shipmaster asked simply._

___"Toward their ship, just around that ridge," the Ranger pointed._

___"Have you discovered which what way they took, a way to get there before they do?"_

___"Yes Shipmaster. They took the way toward the Kig-Yar/Grunt grouping to the right. There is a path that to the left, less __noticeable but there."_

_"Good work brother. We shall prepare a greeting for them when they arrive."_

_"You do not think the others shall stop them Shipmaster?"_

_Arn snorted in derision "If I know anything about these traitors, those Unggoy and Kig-Yar will not stop them, just delay and that is all we need."_

_..._

_ The six companions struggled to keep running, the days events and the general lack of food and water was taking its toll on everyone. The only thing that kept their energy up was the knowledge that the ship was just on the other side of a ridge near the Covenant forces, who were now on their tale along with Arn. As they darted around the edge of the ridge, Han felt a fleet sense of hope. Surely they could reach the ship before their enemies caught up with them! She was sadly mistaken._

_ The whole group came to a screeching halt as they came to the ship. stationed all around the small air craft were Elites, Arn standing smugly in front of them. Han snarled angrily at the sight of Erhar, Nagu, __Ussh, and even __Ngbe forced to their knees with swords at their necks and guns to their heads. Erhar caught Hans eye and winked smiling slightly, adding confusion to Hans already tumultuous feelings. Arn strode forward confidently and only stopped when all three Spartans and even the Kig-Yar Shipmistress menaced him with their weapons. _

___"Surrender Han. You cannot win."_

___"Go spill your blood on the dirt Shipmaster, because that will happen first before I surrender to you, " Han swore defiantly, shocking most of the Sangheili and angering the others._

___To bleed was a grave dishonor and to suggest that one should go and purposely loose their own blood was a grave insult in Sangheilian culture. Arn snarled furiously and his warriors shifted restlessly as they waited for the signal to charge._

___"What'd you say to piss them off so much Han," Fred asked as he watched the mood change, not understanding Sangheili._

___"I swore at him, which is a very serious thing for my kind," Han replied tensely as the Sangheili ranks started to cautiously close in on the six people before them._

___The faint sounds of screeching and howling made everyone pause for a second turning to see a wave of the Unggoy and Kig-Yar who had followed the small band to this very spot. Arn grinned wickedly, knowing that now the Converted and their filthy human companions had no means of escape. Or so he thought. As the flood of Covenant approached, all noticed something wasn't quite right. They were not running at them as if to attack but like something was chasing them. What that exactly was quickly came to light as the terrified aliens were almost upon them. A Phantom was right behind them, its incredible fire power scattering the Covenant forces like leaves in a hurricane._

___Arn growled, his previous glee gone with indignant fury taking its place. Who was it that would interfere now?! He looked over to Han and noticed her own shock and confusion written on her face. Clearly it was not one of her fellow Converted. Arn decided to take advantage of the distraction and signaled for his warriors to charge. The roars of challenge made Han and the others whirl around and at the sight of the charging Sangheili braced themselves for a last stand that was not to be. The previously mentioned Phantom fired a warning shot between the two adversaries, freezing everyone in their place once more.  
_

___Having there attention a voice came over the all the COMMs, the Sangheilis, Converteds, and even the Spartans. Han started at the sound of static and discreetly sucked in her mandibles in a slight show of embarrassment. She'd totally forgotten about the COMM systems._

___"Shipmaster Arn '____________Tolarmee and Commander Han Vadamee, cease this fight at once and clear the area so that we may land."_

_______________"By whose authority," Arn snarled up at the Phantom._

_______________"By the command of Fleetmaster Thel 'Vadamee"_

_______________Instantly everyone cleared out a spot for the Phantom, Hans group staring at her, the Spartans curiously and the Converted like they were about to laugh. Han sucked in her mandibles again and turned a strange shade of purple as she blushed._

_______________"What?!"_

_______________"Is this Thel character related to you," Fred asked._

_______________Hans blush deepened and Seer snickered. _

_______________"Yes, he is my uncle, the one who trained me."_

_______________"So why're you so embarrassed?"_

_______________"Because Sangheili do not gain standing by their immediate family but by their own deeds! My uncles arrival and status has nothing to do with my own. It just means I have not handled this whole situation as well as I should have," Han sputtered, her embarrassment growing as she explained, her whole face turning the shade of a bad bruise. _

_______________The companions covered their eyes for a bit as the Phantom landed easily, blowing up dirt as the engines turned off and the ramp dropped open to show a vanguard of Sangheili. In the center was a golden armored figure with a regal helmet that was different from Hans, showing his higher rank. Arn strode confidently up to Thel, totally unaware of the relation between his intended quarry and the powerful figure before him, having missed Hans name in the previous command.  
_

_______________"I am honored by your presence Fleetmaster."_

_______________"It would be my honor greet you similarly if it were not for the current circumstances."_

_______________"What do you mean Fleetmaster, if I may ask."_

_______________"I am here to arrest you."_

_______________"What?! I have done nothing to warrant this!"_

_______________"On the contrary, trying to frame a fellow warrior and interfering with a sacred mission is quite enough," the Fleetmaster replied easily, his voice dangerous._

_______________Flicking two of his fingers forward, Thel sent his warriors forward. Five surround the furious Shipmaster, others kept an eye on Arns own soldiers, who were hesitant and unsure as to what to do next. The Fleetmaster was quick to take care of that. He pointed to the group of Elites who still held Han's team captive._

_______________"You there, release them," Thel commanded imperiously._

_______________The Sangheili instantly backed off and allowed the Converted to join Han and her group, Erhar grinning slightly at as he came to stand beside his Commander.  
_

_______________"What did you do," Han asked, still stunned from the sudden change in fortune._

_______________"Oh, I just sent the recordings from your helmet camera of what Arn said to you to the Fleetmaster," Erhar said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes._

_______________Han smiled back gratefully, turning to watch a murderous-looking Arn get escorted into the Phantom under guard. Han then turned toward Thel and saw him waiting for her expectantly. She held back a sigh and walked over to her uncle, nervous._

_______________"Uncle," Han said respectfully, bowing with her fist over her heart._

_______________"Niece. You have done well this mission and brought honor to your bloodline. Stand with pride."_

_______________Stunned by the compliment, Han straightened and waited a couple of seconds to gather her wits before answering, "I am most grateful for this honor. If I may inquire, what will happen to the Shipmaster and his soldiers?"_

_______________"The soldiers, including the ones we had coming in from behind, will be reassigned. Arn will be put on trial as soon as we arrive at High Charity."_

_______________"We, my kaidon?"_

_______________"Yes. You and your team, in addition to the other Converted here, will need to testify."_

_______________Overwhelmed, Han managed a deep bow in gratitude and acknowledgement of the Fleetmasters wishes. Thel glanced over Hans shoulder and scowled, making Han turn to see what was going on. The three Spartans, whom she had momentarily forgotten, were now being menaced by a thick ring of Sangheili, who'd be more than happy to shoot the Demons down. Han quickly darted toward them and stood in front of the Spartans protectively, causing the Covenant forces to mutter dangerously among themselves. Thels scowl deepened._

_______________"What are you doing Commander?"_

_______________"I made a promise on the blood of my ancestors that if we survived through this mission and they helped, we would allow the Demons to go their way, alive and well."_

_______________Han jutted her chin out defiantly, daring any of them to argue. Thel growled dangerously but she refused to back down._

_______________"And what if you were to meet again on the battlefield? Are you going to let them walk away then as well?"_

_______________"No Fleetmaster. Just this time, as my honor requires."_

_______________Thel snapped his jaws in frustration but did not argue the point further. He waved his hand and the surrounding Sangheili reluctantly lowered their guns and deactivated their swords, filing over to the Phantom to board, the Converted following suit. Han turned to face the Spartans gold visors, her face grim as she addressed them._

_______________"I am grateful for your help Spartans."_

_______________"I guess we'll take that as a thanks," Fred answered cheekily. _

_______________"Even so, do not take it the wrong way. I may let you leave this time but know this; the next time we face eachother on the battlefield, I shall not hesitate to kill you."_

_______________"Likewise," John answered._

_______________With that grim understanding between them, Han nodded once to John in farewell and turned on a dime to stride quickly into the Phantom, which took off soon after._

**W00t! Longest chapter yet! Hoped you liked it and tell me what you think. :)**______________


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello again! Once more, I don't own Halo, just my own Characters.**

Han stopped her tale in simple conclusion, silence filling the small room. Finally Osman broke the silence by addressing an increasingly irritated Han. She just wanted this to be over.

"How in the universe did you get away with letting not one but three Spartans go? And one of those said Spartans who later, to my knowledge, was quite the thorn in the Covenants side," the Admiral asked incredulously, the last comment falling hard from the Admirals lips as Catherine Halsey smirked knowingly.

"I did not," Han replied darkly.

"What happened?"

...

_Hans stomach was in utter turmoil as she walked toward the Council room in the planet-ship High Charity, her hands clenched to refrain from shaking. She was in shock from everything, from the huge crowds, to the tall skyscrapers, to the very idea that she was to speak not just in front of the Sangheili Council, but the High Prophets themselves. The very thought of it all almost made her retch. Shaking her head in irritation, she clenched her fist until her four knuckles turned white and her spine stiffened. She was not about to show her fear, not if she could help it. _

_She strode easily down the spacious hallway to the elaborate metal doors, flanked by eight Honor Guards. In front of them, a fellow Converted in purple armor waited for her. _

_"Inzar is that you," Han asked in surprise. _

_Inzar had been a close second to her in their training before the Conversion and a good sparring partner after. The male splayed his mandibles in a cheeky grin._

_"It is actually Olzdar 'Vadumee now."_

_He walked two steps forward to meet her and the two clasped forearms in friendly comradeship.  
_

_"Do not get me wrong ,my brother, for asking this, but what are you doing here?"_

_"I am here to escort you in, that is all," he replied casually, a mischievous gleam in his eyes telling her otherwise._

_"What is it really," she demanded vehemently as the two walked back to the doors._

_Olzdars grin just grew bigger and remained silent as four of the Honor Guard opened the doors, showing a large room with a high vaulted ceiling. It was filled with richly dressed San 'Shyuum sitting to the left and elaborately armored Sangheili to the right. At the far end of the room hovered the three Hierarchs, the way to them flanked all the way down with Honor Guards. A little ways to the left, somewhat in the shadows, stood a angry looking Shipmaster Arn 'Tolarmee with two Honor Guards flanking him. Hans heart almost froze in place as all the occupants turned to look at her but she at least had enough wit about her to remind herself not to show her fear. That would have been dishonorable. _

_"I am sorry, but I must leave you now to walk on alone. Have courage, I believe things will go well for you," Olzdar whispered encouragingly then turned to stand behind one of the Sangheili Councilors._

_Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Han walked with respectful, measured steps to come __before the Hierarchs and _bow with one fist to the ground before them, completely ignoring the venomous look shot her way from the Shipmaster. For only a few seconds but what seemed an eternity to her, the three ostentatiously dressed San' Shyuum observed her silently, while soft whispers and mutters echoed about the large chamber. Finally one of the Prophets, Regret, spoke.  


_"Stand Han Vadamee," he commanded simply._

_She rose and stood proudly before them, her inner fire showing through her unique reptilian-human eyes._

_"What is it that you wish of me, Holy Ones?"_

_"We have heard many different things of your dealings with the heretical humans and the accusations against Shipmaster 'Tolarmee. We wish to hear what you have to say before we make our judgement," the Prophet of Truth said in an almost kind voice._

_Han just took that as a warning to watch what she said._

_"As you wish Prophet of Truth. I and my team were on a mission to destroy the humans Demons and discover information on the way. We had already discovered two new locations that the human filth had infested and were on the verge of perhaps even learning where their home planet was when Shipmaster 'Tolarmee interrupted. Having no previous orders and not knowing exactly what our mission was, the Shipmaster jumped to the conclusion that because of our previous. . . heritage, we had turned our backs on our sacred duty and joined the humans, which we had not,"Han stated confidently.  
_

_Whispers echoed around her as the Hierarchs considered what she said. _

_"If you had not joined the humans, then why did you not kill the Demons while Shipmaster 'Tolarmee attacked," Mercy demanded sharply, suspicion dripping from his voice._

_Heavy silence followed the Prophets question as Han thought of tactful answer, noting Arns smug look out of the corner of her eye. He thought he had her. He was wrong._

_"We did not have any access to weapons and I doubt even most of the Councilors here could take on three Demons bare-handed and live. Also, there was much more to gain to continue our facade as their allies than to kill them on the spot," Han stated boldly. _

_The muttering voices from the crowd grew louder but Han noted that many of Sangheili Councilors were nodding in agreement, though it did little to relieve her. _

_"Such as what, Commander?"_

_Han sent her silent gratitude to her Uncle for preparing her for such questions as she quickly replied"We cracked five different communication codes and learned another location on top of the previously mentioned two, which apparently is a key planet to their military __operations from what I have learned."_

_"We appreciate what information you have gathered Commander. It is a great contribution that will help us on our way to the Great Journey. However, there is one question that troubles me. You have explained why you had not initially killed the Demons, yet why did you not kill them after you were joined by Fleetmaster Vadamee," the High Prophet of Truth asked, a cunning gleam in his large fish-eyes._

_Han felt her stomach clench. She was afraid that point was going to come up. She just had to hope that her and Thels plan would work. _

_"Because during the confrontation with the Shipmaster, the three Demons were separated from my team by the his forces. After the fight they were gone, whether killed or not I do not know."  
_

_The following angry and accusatory shouts around the room and from Arn made Han feel like her heart was going to break out of her rib-cage. But what was done was done and she was not about to take back the lie, for if she admitted it, she, and perhaps the rest of the Converted would be doomed. Hans mind flashed to Olzdar and prayed to the Forerunners that if things went bad he and the rest of her comrades would have the sense to run. After what seemed like an eternity, the Council finally fell into an uneasy silence and, to everyone's shock, the Shipmaster took this as a opportunity to step forward, his guards quickly grabbing his arms._

_"What is this," Regret demanded indignantly._

_Arn lowered his eyes in respect and spoke quickly as he discretely strained against his guards efforts to pull him back" Holy Ones, though it is irregular I beg your permission to speak."_

_Han watched quietly as the High Prophets whispered to one-another and, having seemed to come to a conclusion, turned back toward Han and Arn._

_"You may speak Shipmaster, for what it is worth but keep it short," the Prophet of Mercy growled impatiently, his disgruntled tone clearly showing he would have preferred that the disgraced Sangheili to stay silent._

_"I apologize for my rudeness but I must speak. Commander 'Vadamee has lied. I and my own warriors had she and the Demon Spartans surrounded **together**,**  
**your Holiness. She and the other two Converted, a Mgalekgolo and a Kig-Yar, were supporting one another and were back-to-back with the Demons. At the time to my unjustified capture, the Commander requested the Fleetmaster, her relative, to release them," Arn stated confidently, a triumphant gleam in his eyes._

_"Your Holiness, I have video feed that says otherwise. This disgrace to the honorable race of the Sangheili is trying to save his worthless hide," Han said boldly with feigned confidence, though barely even able to hear her on voice over the pounding of her heart._

_"We would like to examine this evidence for ourselves Commander," the Prophet of Regret said._

_"Of course your Holiness. I have it with me now if you wish to examine it personally."_

_With deliberate slowness, Han cautiously pulled out a small video feed chip and held it out to one of the Honor Guards who was not watching over Arn. The Honor Guard looked to the Hierarchs for what he should do next. _

_"Send for a Huragok and have a look at that."_

_The Honor Guard bowed and quickly left to do just that. At the sign of this brief repast, the rooms occupants started to talk at a normal level, loud and yet not loud enough for Han to catch exactly what was being said. The time seemed to drag on forever as Han resisted the temptations to look for Olzdar or glare at Arn, who did not refrain from scowling at her in the least. Finally when Hans legs were starting to ache from standing so long and the Council members were getting impatient the Honor Guard came in with the Huragok in tow and apparently the answer to who was lying. Han did her best to keep her muscles relaxed in a confident pose but that was hard to do when her fear was becoming almost overwhelming. If anyone could spot that her evidence was a forged video feed it was a Huragok._

_The odd floating bio-computer came up to the Prophet of Truth and lifted its delicate looking tentacles to speak to the High Prophets in its own form of sign language. In some small corner of her mind, Han determined that if she survived through this she would learn the Huragok sign language better, already knowing a little from her dealings with them before and a little after her Conversion but not enough to be able to tell what was going on now. The conversation between the Prophet and Huragok was mercifully short, the Prophet of Truth easily waving the Huragok to the side as he made his floating chair move forward to speak to all of those assembled before him._

_"The evidence presented by the honorable Commander is true," Truth proclaimed, stunning Han to the point were she thought that her legs would collapse from underneath her. _

_"Arn 'Tolarmee, for the causing the loss of crucial information and for the false accusations toward the Commander, you are hereby stripped of your rank and position in the military and sentenced to spend the rest of your life imprisoned."_

_"**NO!**"_

_Arn roared his fury as his plans crumbled around him. In a last desperate bid for revenge, Arn lunged free of his guards a charged at Han with his fist raised. In one fluid move Han turned her head to avoid the wild punch and easily grabbed the infuriated Sangheilis wrist, and using the bigger Sangheilis momentum, twisted his arm back and swung him onto stomach on the floor, pinning him further with her heavy armored foot placed none too gently on the former Shipmasters back. The Honor Guard quickly came forward to relieve her of the disgraced male but not before she gave his arm a vindictive twist. Arn howled in pain as Han, unintentionally, fractured his arm and broke his wrist. As she watched them take him away, the Sangheili Councilors glaring at the dishonorable former Shipmaster in disgust as he past, Han noted that she needed a little more fine tuning when it came to controlling her ridiculous strength.  
_

_Still somewhat stunned from all that had happened, Han respectfully bowed to the High Prophets and prepared to leave when the Prophet of Mercy addressed her._

_"Stay Commander. There is still one last thing that must be discussed."_

_"What is that, Most Holy Ones?"_

_"The fact is that though you may have given us valuable information, you still have failed in your second task to kill the Demons. Therefor there must be recompense for your mistake."_

_"And what might that be High Prophet," Han asked, apprehension slightly coloring her tone._

_"Do not be so worried Han. Because of the former Shipmasters interference, you and your team will be reassigned to the Special Operations and be permanently assigned to destroying the Demons and thereby make the Path that much clearer for all of us, as well as more than making up for where you've failed in the past."_

_Han felt a brief stab of sorrow as she fell to one knee and placed her right fist on the floor in formal humility and acceptance of the Prophets will. She once more prayed silently in her heart, begging the Forerunners that she would not run into John, Kelly, or Fred. But she steeled herself as she remembered what she'd promised John. If she did come across them again she would not hesitate to do her duty._

_"I am grateful beyond words for this chance at redemption your Holiness. I and my team shall not fail but utterly destroy whatever foes of the Covenant cross our paths and help create the way to the Great Journey!"_

_"Then go with our blessing, Special Operations Commander Han 'Vadamee and may your blade find our enemies hearts."_

_Han gracefully rose to her feet and bowed at the waist in a final show of respect as she left the Council room, using every ounce of control to not bolt for the door, walking with the same deliberate slowness that she had when she'd first entered. As she did so, she could not help but feel the intense gaze of Council. However the most intense gazes were coming from the Sangheili, thoroughly intimidating her as they watched her critically. When she came out the door she quickly an alcove a little ways from the Council room and sat on the floor, worn out. A few seconds later she heard the heavy thump of armored feet approaching her. _

_"Well done."_

_Han looked up to see Olzdar offering her a hand, which she accepted with a sighed. _

_"Thank you Olzdar. I cannot take all the credit however. Fleetmaster 'Vadamee helped me out quite a bit," Han replied in tired satisfaction. _

_"More than you may realize."_

_Han glanced at him sharply._

_"How so?"_

_Olzdar glanced around casually and stepped closer to her to start speaking in a low voice so as not to be overheard._

_"That video is a forge that you received from the Fleetmaster. What you do not know is that, being a Fleetmaster , he was able to get a Huragok and have it put the video together so that not even its own kind could tell that it had been tampered with."  
_

_Hans muscles tensed, giving her fellow Converted a wary look._

_"How do you know this," she demanded._

_"I am in Special Operations Han. I know a lot. But do not fear, your Uncle and yourself are quite safe. I am the only one who knows and the Huragok who made up the video has been destroyed."_

_"And now I suppose I am to believe that you are not going to use that against me," Han asked sarcastically._

_"How can I? To all intents and purposes you are declared innocent, by the Hierarchs no less, and I have no evidence to prove otherwise," he replied casually, a hint of amusement coloring his tone._

_"Then why did you even bother to find this all out in the first place," she asked in exasperation._

_"Because I like knowing something that the Prophets do not. Anything that can shove a rod up their filthy rears or goes on under their noses is payment in itself," Olzdar said, trying to sound casual but Han still caught the hint of hatred in his voice.  
_

_She had a rare flash of memory of Olzdar, how before his Conversion he was always ranting about his hatred of the Prophets and how he would one day find a way to repay them for what they'd done. Clearly his Conversion had done nothing to change that view at all._

_"With that said Commander, I will take my leave and see you tomorrow."_

_"Tomorrow? I will be leaving that day in the early hours," Han replied, puzzled._

_"Yes and I will be joining you as part of your team. Fare well, Special Operations Commander."  
_

**_Yay that was a fun one. I hope you all liked it! :)_**


	25. Chapter 25

**I apologize to Kool Killer! Olzdar is his character and he has been very kind in allowing me to use him and I forgot to mention that in my previous chapter. Also, there is probably going to be some deviation of some of the stuff in the previous chapters as I've now read Glasslands and The Thursday War so that this story can fit a little better. Plus I think Seer would be cooler if she were a Skirmisher Converted.;D ODST Officer=Captain, Shipmistress/Captain=Osman (before she was Admiral). I'm glad this is going so well. Have fun everyone! :D**

"That doesn't sound like much of a consequence to me Commander," the ODST officer, who'd stayed quite most of the time until now, said doubtfully.

Han snorted derisively and replied angrily,"Clearly you do not understand the full implications of what I just said, male. It was a suicide mission worthy of an Arbiter and they knew it."

"They sent a whole team of Converted just to kill Spartans? Some would say that was a waste of resources," Halsey cut in, barely hiding her pleasure at the thought of how her Spartans had tormented the Covenant.

"Some would Doctor. But to the Prophets, we where there to be disposed of. Much like your Spartans, as it were," Han shot back, her own smugness shining through as she noted all of the humans discomfort at her words.

"The purpose for the Spartans was not anything like that Commander," Haley said stiffly.

Hans eyes narrowed slyly,"Oh was it not, Doctor Halsey? That is not what I have gathered from the Spartans."

Catherine's face paled and Han noted how her eyes shifted guiltily to the side for a brief second. Then the Doctor met her eyes and seemed ready to retort. Han bared her throat in challenge. Noting that the situation was getting out of hand, Captian Osman quickly changed the subject.

"Commander, can you tell us the details of your hunt for the Spartans? Were you there at the attack on Reach?"

The attention in the room seemed to sharpen as all looked at Han intensely. She shifted her feet in clear discomfort of all the stares and looked to the Arbiter. He nodded slightly and only then did Han address the obnoxious female worm before her.

"What details are there that would be of interest to you Shipmistress? We tracked them over many planets and killed them as we were ordered. I believe if memory serves me correctly that you even came to know of us in your own way."

"What do you mean?"

"You gave I and my team a title, the Wolf Pack, I believe."

"So that was you," Halsey said, shock and anger coloring her voice.

"Yes Doctor. Though my kind are not fond of the idea of being given titles by weaker species, we made an exception to this one, so I must thank you for the compliment."

"And how do you know it's not an insult," the Captain asked in brash challenge.

"Do not insult my intelligence, officer, I did my research," Han snorted, rolling her eyes derisively again at the human in a show of utter contempt.

"If you and your team are the Wolf Pack, then is it true that you have red energy swords," Dr. Halsey asked, her thirst for knowledge showing clearly in her eyes.

"Yes, thanks to our Weapons Master."

"Is there a difference between the two different swords in anyway besides color?"

"Yes. Our swords contain a higher level of energy, increasing the intensity of heat, making it easier to get through shields. Because of the increase of heat there was also a new coolant system placed in the handle, extending the time before the sword shuts down by fifty percent."

The whole room turned toward the soft tenor that was the source of information. One of the other Converted, the one with some red hair poking out of his helmet, shuffled his feet in embarrassment for speaking out. He squirmed even more so as Han cocked her head at him in a silent, mild look that said, 'Really? Was that necessary?'. The responding abashed glance showed quite clearly that it was not. After a small awkward silence Admiral Osman spoke up.

"Well Commander. Would you please dine to tell us of your experience on Reach? And maybe a little of your hunt of the Spartans before that if your so inclined."

Han held back her anger at the mocking sarcastic tone and continued her tale.

_Some time passed after the trial and many things changed. Han now had six teammates under her command. The sixth, a Weapons Master, had joined them with Olzdar the day after the trial. Olzdar was a brilliant fighter and he and Han cooperated together perfectly, though she didn't quite understand why this seemed to bother Erhar so much. The Weapons Master, Falz 'Marsskr, was a genius when it came to technology but failed in almost every other aspect of life, especially social situations. The only thing that he seemed to be able carry on a good conversation with was with the Huragok or anything made of metal._

_Once more the Converted showed themselves more than capable to the tasks that the prophets had set them. Han had quickly used the information she had gathered from her time at the human camp. She developed over time to utilize the information to form a way to hunt and kill the Demons with her team, though it required adjustment every now and again. This made them stick out all the more among their Covenant fellows and their reputation grew because of it. However, the more they succeeded the harder their assignments became and the more dangerous as well. Han had almost lost Erhar to a bullet in the gut and Nagu was out for two weeks with a fractured skull and all but one of her mandibles broken.  
_

_But Han did not fear for her team. The Forerunners favored them, granting her daily prayers for their success and safety with great generosity. They could not lose and surely, with their continued efforts, they would join the Covenant on the Great Journey. Of course it did not harm them to train every chance they got. Han threw a light punch at Nagu, who quickly dodged and circled around to Hans side, completely ignoring the crowd that had gathered to watch the two females spar. Han, expecting Nagus move, turned sharply and kicked out at the last second, making Nagu stagger back, trying to keep her feet. Cries and jeers came from their teammates and a few of the other observers as Han tried to quickly close the small gap between them but was not fast enough. _

_Where Han had been blessed through her Conversion with strength beyond her physical limits, Nagu had been given great speed and she used it to full advantage against her Commander. Nagu darted quickly around a lunging Han and before Han could turn to face her, Nagu punched her twice in the back and darted away again. Instead of chasing after her, Han straightened up and waited for Nagus next little rapid assault. The quick female Converted did not keep Han waiting. She darted in from Hans left and a little behind, aiming for the rib cage. But she was not quick enough to evade Hans grab for her wrist. Getting a firm grip on her teammate, Han twisted Nagus arm behind her back kicked the back of her knees, making Nagus knees hit the metal floor of the training room with a thud._

_Han only held Nagu there for a brief second before releasing her and helping Nagu to her feet with a friendly pat to the shoulder._

_"Try to hold your enthusiasm back a little next time my friend," Han admonished lightly._

_"I will try but I cannot guarantee it. I enjoy being able throw a punch at you every now and again," Nagu replied cheerfully._

_The two females conversation was cut short when one of the observers snorted and rudely interrupted._

_"Would you females clear the training area? Go stand to the side and watch some real warriors show you how it is done."_

_Han turned slowly to look at the male who had spoken. He was tall, taller than Han and Nagu, and very muscular, his orange eyes narrowed as he sneered down at her. The males next to him, apparently his own teammates, snickered and mirrored their fellow Sangheilis look of contempt._

_"Well I would do just that, except there really are no real warriors hear to watch, not that I can see," replied casually, looking the arrogant male up and down then cocking her head to the side, her gold-blue eyes gleaming coldly._

_"Leave the room now little female, your gender have no place in war," the male snarled, his pride obviously pricked._

_"Why do you not make me, all-powerful male," Han challenged mockingly._

_"I will not waste my strength on a weak female. Go back to your keep and bare children like your suppose to."_

_Dead silence filled the room as all looked at Han, who did not reply. All of the Converted had been expressly forbidden to mate, the females in particular. In a culture which valued bloodlines and ancestry, being unable to carry on that legacy was truly painful, and the males insensitive comment brought that terrible anguish to the forefront of Hans and Nagus hearts. Mistaking the silence as a victory, the male turned his back arrogantly to Han. Before he could even take a step away ,however, Han leapt, tackling him to the ground. The two Sangheili roared and snarled viciously at one another as the male managed to turn and kick her in the face as he tried to get enough space between them so that he could get to his feet, but it did not deter her. _

_Before he could manage to stand, Han grabbed his ankle and violently yanked his foot out from under him, toppling him to the ground with loud roar of agony as she crushed his ankle with all her strength, Purple blood and bone splinters covering her hand, Han quickly let go and charged to the males head and, snarling in fury, ripped into the male before her. No one stepped in to break up the fight, or to help one or the other. It was the way of the Covenant, of the Sangheili. If you could not defend yourself then you deserved to die._

_After only a minuet Han stepped away from the corpse of her offender, calm despite being covered in bruises and purple blood that was fortunately not her own. Ignoring the the pain, she approached the former males comrades. They quickly parted for the somewhat battered female, who was greeted with silent pride from her own team, not even sparing a glance back at the torn remains of their Commanders fallen enemy. As her team murmured about her, Han glanced over at the mobilized group of males who went to gather what remains there were. One went to pick up the arm that was a few feet from the corpse, whose chest had been torn open and organs ripped mercilessly from it and scattered about. _

_Han's quiet observation was broken by the hiss of the doors to the training room slid open, causing all activities to cease as they spotted the Special Operations Commander of the Covenant enter. __Ckwi 'Taeamee looked first at the corpse and then to the blood-spattered Han but made no comment about it as he approached her._

___Han bowed her head in submission to his higher status. _

___"Lift your head Han."_

___She did so and looked into her Commanders neutral eyes curiously._

___"It is rare to see you here Commander 'Taeamee. Should I be expecting a mission for my team?"_

___"To an extent, yes. We have discovered a planet with a great number of Holy Artifacts. Unfortunately the humans have found it first, and have called the planet Reach."_

___"That is always troubling," Han commiserated, her curiosity burning even stronger. _

___The Commander over all of the Special Operations units would not come to her in particular if it was only about the humans desecration. Also, there was something familiar about that name, Reach. _

___"It also turns out that this same planet is where many of the wretched Demons originated from."_

___"Truly?!" _

___Now she knew! She had heard Fred mention it in brief passing but it had never occurred to Han that it was the place where John and the others had been transformed. This was going to be interesting._

___"Yes. As we speak, the Penance is being set on its course to this planet. You and your team are to coordinate the other Special Operations teams to claim the artifacts and, if our information is correct, destroy the Demons that may be guarding it."_

___Han bowed in formal submission, her fist to the ground, her head lowered._

___"It will be as you command, Commander. _

___"I expect nothing less. Remember the honor of your positions : Out of darkness, -" Ckwi addressed the room._

___"-these blades will light the way," came the automatic response. _

___"Remember this as you light our way to the Great Journey," the Special Operations Commander addressed them solemnly as he bid Han rise. _

___As Han came back to her feet, Ckwi turned and addressed Falz._

___"I believe for such an occasion, some new weapons are in order. Do you not agree Weapons Master," he asked pointedly._

___"Huh? Oh! Yes, of course," Falz replied eagerly and he darted away without a word of explanation to his startled and confused teammates._

___Han turned to Ckwi and asked with a questioning tone;" what new weapons Commander?"_

___"You will see. And to answer your unspoken question before it comes to mind, you may draw it. I have already sent for some Unggoy and Kig-Yar for you to test them on."_

___"Heh, you have made my team and myself quite eager to see what exactly it is you and Falz have for us Commander," Han replied happily, excited as the others in the room to see what exactly were these new weapons that they were to be given._

_Fortunately____ they did not have to wait long. Falz soon came striding in, with two Huragok floating a little ways behind him, all three carrying what looked like undrawn energy swords. Han cocked her head to the side skeptically as she tried to get a good view of the swords. The handles were somewhat bigger than the normal kind, the area that held the cooling system a little wider but the grip seemed to have been improved on, and the guard came just a little higher around the hand. Ckwi snatched one from Falz and tossed it to Han, who caught and stared at it for a bit while she scratched absentmindedly at the now dry and itchy blood on her hands. _

___"Draw it and see what you think Commander Han," Erhar said mildly, his voice carefully neutral._

___Han refrained from snorting at him in annoyance. She knew that if Erhar had his way, they would not be fighting the Demons in the first place. It was one of the things that so endeared him to her. It was also what made her so angry with him at times._

___Without responding to Erhar, Han activated the sword with a sharp snap of ionized air, almost dropping it in shock. It was-_

___"Red," __Ussh 'Ramatee stated simpl______y._

_____"Like Jiralhanae blood," added Nagu._

_____"More like human blood," Han replied solemnly._

**Dun dun dun! Sorry it's so short, I'm just glad I finally updated. Hope you liked it, please comment! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Woo hoo! Thanks for the great comments and support everybody, I love it! Note to everyone: I did my research but there were gaps in the info and unclear areas as to were I could put my OCs so I apologize if there's spots that may not be accurate. I did my best, so don't flip out and have fun. And I may have altered some on purpose. ;p Now onto Reach! Wort, wort, wort! xD **

_Han stood by the Shipmasters chair, trying to stay out of the way of regular crew as the Penance came out of slipspace, a ways from their target so as not to attract the humans attention. Though she was eager to get going on the stealth attack, she was not happy about having to work with a small strike force of zealots and the their Field Marshal. Being out in the field, and generally no other Covenant, it was different and altogether uncomfortable to have to listen to someone else giving the orders._

_ Han stared silently at the Minister of Penance as he hovered by the Shipmaster, waiting for him to take notice of her. She had been called here at the last second as her team and herself had been preparing themselves and their equipment, stretching her already short patience and increasing her familiar anxiety that always came before such missions. Fortunately she didn't have to wait long. The Minister turned lazily in his anti-gravity throne and addressed her._

_"Are you and your team prepared Commander?"_

_"Yes Legate."_

_"Very well. I trust Ckwi has given you some details pertaining to this mission?"_

_"That is true Legate," Han replied coldly, angry at the lack of respect shown toward the Special __Operations Commander of the Covenant._

_" I doubt he has told you this however. While you are to continue with your regular mission, the artifact that we have come to retrieve takes priority over that of the Demons. Do not hinder the Field Marshal and his warriors. If you have to make a choice between destroying the Demons or retrieving the Holy Artifact, then choose the artifact. And may I assure you, if you decide to go against my orders, you will not get off as lightly as you did with that other incident."_

_Han barely held her flinch in check at the Legates venomous tone. It was common knowledge among the Converted, and even quite a few of the Covenant, that the Legate had been deeply disappointed to have not been able to see Han and the other Converted executed and thereby ridding himself of them for good. Han bowed stiffly in acknowledgement, not trusting herself to speak, and left at the Legates irritated jerk of the hand, more than happy to get away from the crowded Control Deck. She hurried down to the weapons room, where her carbine and energy garrote were waiting for her. These, coupled with her two energy swords and daggers made Han feel, with some rare amusement, like a walking power generator. She then continued on to the docking bay, her long, powerful strides taking her from one end of the ship to the other quicker than any human legs would have._

_Han found her team waiting for her there, along with the zealot team they were to work with. In one swift glance she saw that most of the warriors on both teams would get along fine. The only problem seemed to be Nagu and now herself, seeing as the zealots were unaccustomed and apparently uncomfortable to fighting alongside females. Han knew this could be a problem and made a mental note to take care of it as soon as was convenient. Then, spotting the Field Marshal in charge of the whole operation, Han walked up to him and bowed her head formally, acknowledging his rank._

_The Field Marshal gave her a look up and down huffed._

_"Commander Han, I hope you are clear on our orders?"_

_"Perfectly Marshal. However, I shall leave you to catch our warriors up on the situation, since you are more likely to be able to explain it better," Han stated deferentially, mirroring the male Sangheilis' curt tone._

_She could not allow herself to say or do anything that would seem to challenge the Field Marshal or it would mean more trouble than Han felt like dealing with. Besides, it might be nice to not have to give the orders for once._

_Han did not even bother contain the snort that was the equivalent of a humans smirk of derision at herself as the Marshal gave a simple grunt of agreement and turned his back on her to speak to the gathered forces._

_"I shall keep this short and simple. The main point of this mission is to retrieve a Holy Artifact that the Prophets have claimed to be one of the most powerful we have ever come across. However, unlike our previous assignments, this will take much more time and stealth then we are use to. Therefore, the Holy Ones have deemed it prudent to attach a Special Operations unit to our team." The gruff Marshal explained, nodding toward Han, who gave a slight bow in return._

_"Under no circumstances are we to reveal our presence unless it becomes necessary. We will be joining one of the two camps that have already been established on the planets surface. From there we will be gathering intelligence and be taking action based on the knowledge we have gained. Are there in inquires?"_

_The silence that greeted him was answer enough. From there the two teams entered a waiting Phantom and took off, using all precautionary techniques available to them to reach their camp without any incidents. Han, coming out of the Phantom last, paused, deeply inhaling the pleasantly warm air exhaled slowly, thoroughly enjoying the unfiltered air about her. It was a nice change of pace from the ships metallic, stale variation. She then observed her surroundings, completely ignoring the Phantoms take-off behind her.  
_

_The Phantom had dropped her and her fellows on uprising overlooking a valley covered from one inch to the other in Kig-Yar and Unggoy, more than Han had ever seen in her life, with the exception to when she was at High Charity of course. A fence of Wraith tanks separated the mass of lower-ranking Covenant troops from the Sangheili. To Han's surprise and delight, strange tan-gold, hexagonal tents had been set up for them among the other Sangheili. She had never been in a tent before, normally just sleeping on the ground when missions allowed. They must truly be in for a long campaign. _

_Han strode easily between the tents to where she spotted Nagu, who told Han that the tent to the left of her own at the far end of the two teams cluster was hers. Han thanked her friend and then went to explore what was to be her new quarters for only Gods know how long, ignoring the stares and growls from the other, unfamiliar Sangheili that went about the camp. If they doubted her abilities or had any kind of intentions toward her, they would be unpleasantly surprised. She walked carefully into the her new tent and again, was pleasantly surprised. It was a spartan room, with a simple bed and container for her clothing in the far left corner, a simple armor stand next to the head of the bed._

_What caught Hans eye however was the oddly shaped gray cushion, no, couch, in the far right corner. After checking the container at the foot of her bed and under the bed as well for any danger, she approached, surprised at the luxury given her. She placed her hands on it and carefully pushed down on, testing to see how much it would give. Seeing that it would hold her and still float, Han leapt on, the contours of her body perfectly molding to the couches. Just as she was getting settled, she heard footsteps pause outside her tent. _

_"May I enter Commander," asked a soft voice._

_"Of course Erhar," Han said, sitting up as the male Converted entered and stood before her.._

_For awhile the two comrades stared at eachother in silence, neither uncomfortable with it. Han had long ago got over her discomfort with his looks and even, foolishly, sympathized with some of his ideals. The problem was the feelings developing between the two of them. Though she refused to admit it out loud, Han new she liked Erhar more than a friend and that he felt the same. She wanted to just ignore those feelings, follow the Prophets commands, and continue as if nothing was going on. Erhar, on the other hand, felt just the opposite and brought it up when they were alone together more often than Han was comfortable with. _

_As far as she was concerned however, she would not relent or give in. The very thought of the Prophets finding out frightened her more than anything else in the universe. The Holy Ones would not be content to just kill them, they would torture, humiliate, and dishonor them to their fullest capabilities, and not just to Erhar and herself. They would come after all of the Converted assuming guilt by association. __Han refused to be the cause of such a slaughter. She shook the thoughts away and came back to the present to break the silence._

_"So what is it that you want Erhar?"_

_"You Commander," he replied simply._

_"Erhar," Han growled warningly. _

_"I am just speaking honestly Commander."_

_"That may be Erhar, but these tent walls will not our conversations like the ones on Penance."_

_"Perhaps but I am past the point of caring," he answered calmly._

_"Do not say that Erhar! How could you not care?!"_

_"Because to me, life is not as important as living. If I could be with you for just one night and then died the next day, I would consider my life fully lived."_

_"Then go sleep with a whore and you will be fine."_

_"Han, you know that is not what I mean! We would not even need to mate, just be together, to be mated to one-another." he replied in earnest. _

_"Grr, why bring this all up now Erhar?! You were not so pushy before," Han growled, exasperated._

_"Because I am tired of you evading me and because this might be our last days together. Normally I would have no doubts as to the success of our mission, but this time is different, I can feel it."_

_Silence briefly filled the tent again as Han thought over what he had said and then sighed._

_"Erhar, I truly understand what you mean. But there is more at stake here than you and myself. If we did become mates in secret, we could not hide it forever nor hold ourselves back. Eventually someone would find out and tell the Prophets. If they even so much as think that we are breaking their commands they will butcher all of the Converted without hesitation."_

_"But you would if you could," Erhar asked._

_"Yes, if it was just us at risk I would not stand in the way," Han confessed in a pained whisper, her head lowered and shoulders hunched with the weight of sorrow that came from the whole situation._

_Erhar took a few steps forward and knelt before her, gently bringing her chin up so that they looked eachother in the eye._

_"For now, that is enough for me. Do not let this weigh on your mind my beloved, all will be as it should," he murmured, his happiness infectious._

_Han bumped her forehead softly against his own in a silent show of love and thanks. Erhar, emboldened, gave a affectionate nuzzle in return. Han chuckled and reluctantly pulled away, both Converted composing themselves as they heard the approach of another, Han sitting up straight and Erhar leaving to stand a little further away at a respectful distance. Soon Nagu poked her head in to the tent and, ignoring Erhar, addressed Han._

_"The Field Marshal would like a word with all of us in his tent Han."_

_"Go ahead of us and tell him we are on our way."_

_Nagu nodded once and left to do as Han ordered. Han then reluctantly rose from the couch and left the tent with Erhar right behind her. Glancing around, Han turned to Erhar._

_You would not happen to know where the Field Marshals tent is would you Erhar?"_

_"Unfortunately I do not Commander."_

_"Well, let us go find out then."_

**A little different this time, but it's not the end of the Reach thing. What was said at the beginning applies through-out. I wonder what will happen between the two love birds? ;) **


End file.
